Infinity
by Gummybear1178
Summary: The daughter of two unlikely heroes with a dark past, will be the savior of the world at a young age, never to know til destiny comes, infinite power, wielder of the stones, after a life of all lies will find the truth, save the true parents and the team she never knew, but will she be able to do it? When faced with so much? clintasha next generation Captain Hill infinity stone
1. A New Beginning

**Prologue**

It was just a normal day, I was heading over to my friends house for a sleepover. We wanted to relax from all the stresses of school. It was a few weeks into our 7th grade year. Things were going fine minus all the homework and stuff are teachers gave us. When suddenly my daydreaming was shattered by a sudden jolt as we got hit by another car, i was sent flying back into the seat as glass came flying at me as the front windshield shattered, threw glass tearing my seat belt and sending me flying out of the car, I landed hard, in something wet and moist, then everything went black.

Slowly I came to, first my hearing, I could hear a constant beeping noise in the background, then my smell, it was so bland, smelt like cleaning supplies, then finally my eyes opened, it was a white room. I was at a hospital, when a man in a black leather jacket, and an eye patch on one eye walked in.


	2. Secrets and Meetings

Okay so I can not do daily updates mave just make weekly if I'm lucky and the faster I get reviews and favorites follows whatever that shows people liking it or at least reading it I will try and update as soon as I can so here is my next chapter so please enjoy

Who walked through that door was not who I ever thought I would see but it happened.

"Hi im..." he didn't even get to say it before I interrupted.

"I know who you are you are Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"Well that made explaining a lot easier, so we are actually real, and if you probably have noticed but you don't have any injuries." I nodded my head and he continued. Well what do you remember from the crash."

I told him I remembered hitting the car feeling the glass after my seat belt broke and something wet and then I woke up here.

"Well we went to test that substance because we got word of a 0-8-4 and that is..."

"I interrupted again with. A object of unknown origin the first human one of Skye or Daisy Johnson."

"Well so you clearly know a lot so if you don't know something just say something and I won't explain everything. So we went to test it and find it to find you where it was but no substance it seems you absorbed it so I can't tell you what will happen but I think something may have happened since you have no injuries. Do you have any questions I might be able to answer?"

I thought for a second and responded. "I do sir." I was wondering if I have most likely become a inhuman or something else?"

"I do not know that one but there is a chance, ok do you have anymore if so ask them all and I'll respond to what I can?" I nodded.

"Are the movies true, if so how does No one know? Are the avengers real? Is there a helicarrier? I have more but those I think are the only important ones for now."

He nodded. "Yes the helicarrier is real and actually I need to go to you to come there with me until we can learn what the 0-8-4 did to you."

Once we were on the helicarrier I realized he never answered me about the avengers but I thought there must be a reason so I pushed the thought aside. I followed Fury through the helicarrier receiving many strange looks from agents but I thought it must be strange to see a 12 year old on the super top secret hellicarrier. We then got to a place that looked like the meeting room and in there was agent Maria Hill and agent Phil Coulson. Director Fury turned towards me. "Have a seat."

I did. Then he started talking. "Well we don't have to explain much she knows all about the avengers and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so that takes care of most of it, but one thing is where you are staying. I have made arrangements and I believe you will be good with this. You will the staying on "the bus"."

It took all my self control not to go crazy at that moment. So I nodded. "I would like that very much sir."

Director Fury nodded. "Good agent Coulson will take you to your home to gather your things."

Fury then went to the side with Hill I couldn't here them but they were talking about something.

Fury pov

I needed to talk to Hill considering whose daughter this was. I pulled Hill off to the side. You need to know somthing about this girl . She gave me a curious look.

"Who's her parents?" She asked plainly while still curiously.

I looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot, I turn back. "Romanoff and Barton."

Her jaw dropped. "But sir I thought when they, well you know, she was gone, no one knew where she went?"

I looked her in the eyes.

"She was hidden, for her safety without any family left basically, she had no one who had already known her she would be safe with after the avengers, well you know what happened to them. So Nat and Clint had Coulson watch her when they went on the mission that, left them missing. In order to keep her safe she went to stay with Lauras sister and her husband so she could know how she was doing, but to stay a distance and never meet unless necessary so she could keep her out of more danger, being the daughter of the 2 best assassins in the world, but in the crash they were killed. I haven't been able to talk to Laura yet to let her know, but I know that one of the few people Romanoff and Barton would trust to watch her and take care of her is Coulson. Like they originally had, but S.H.I.E.L.D is no place for a baby."

Maria still in shock said. "So what is her name?"

"Her name is Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton, but for her safety she thinks her name is Ariel Elizabeth Darby. She has no clue of her true parents or anything else other than what she has been told, here's her file if you would like to read it, it's missing things for her safety. Oh and Hill don't tell her anything, watch what you say, no one is to know Coulson has known since her birth and has kept tabs on her, be careful, she may and probably has inherited some of her parents skills, also there is something else about her"

* * *

Ariels POV

I followed Coulson up the ramp of the bus, the team didn't know I was coming. My thoughts kept drifting back to the questions about the avengers that Fury never answered and trying to figure out what he was talking to Hill about when we left.

* * *

Coulson stopped "So Fury says you know a lot about us, what do you know so I can clarify things if need be."

"Well I know the team consists of Grant ward, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Melinda May aka the cavalry but she doesn't like to be called that, and Skye aka Daisy Johnson who can sense vibrations and manipulate them, I have basically studied you from the show so..."

"Ok, that works."

We went up the stairs to the living room where everyone was sitting. They heard are foot steps cause we weren't exactly trying to be quiet they turned and their eyes went straight to me. Coulson whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to talk or do you want to"

I gently shook my head

"Ok" he whispered back. Coulson then said.

"Ok guys this is Ariel she will be staying with us for a while I will fill you in later on everything."

Skye was the first one to speak she came over to me.

" So hi Arial I'm Skye."

"I know you can sense and manipulate vibrations, I know alot about all of you." She smiled I think because I knew about her.

" I'll show her to her bunk" She said as she grabbed my 3rd bag I only needed 3 bags so she took one of them. As we were walking she asked me simple quistions. "

So what is your favorite color?"

"Turquoise."

"What's your favorite avenger since you know about us I'm guessing that you know a lot about them."I nodded

"Black widow and then hawkeye."

A few more questions followed and so we were at the bunks.

"The only one left is right next to mine are you Ok with that?"

I nodded. "Don't tell anyone else but your my favorite on the team." She look at me and smiled mischievously.

"Thanks and I like you to, you seem pretty cool."

When went back and they were setting up do diner. Most of the time I stayed near Skye I felt safe with her, not because of her powers but because of her it is to hard to explain. During dinner they all asked me questions I answered them they were pretty easy ones so I was a little more comfortable with them but I still stuck with Skye. "Want to watch a movie?"

"I would love to." Simmons joined us she was the other one I would hang out with but only if skye wasn't there or they were together. We wound up watching Avengers since they knew I liked it.

I was laying in my bunk to go to sleep the feeling of the plane flying was very relaxing. My thoughts were all over the place about everything like me landing in a 0-8-4, finding out S.H.I.E.L.D. is real, meeting skye, the questions I asked Fury. Eventually I fell asleep, but I was having a nightmare and a dream only some parts were bad others were good so I didn't know Which was which. I was seeing a person I never have seen before fighting with the avengers then I saw me, but everything kept going back to that girl and black widow and hawkeye. I woke up at some point and looked at the clock it was 3:34. I sat up and looked out the window because I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon. Around 7ish I walked out of my bunk in a t-shirt and jeans, not really sure what to wear. When I walked out I found Skye leaving her bunk at the same time. So I felt a little bit safer knowing I could walk with her. We ate some cereal in silence, I didn't know why but she seemed jumpy all of a sudden around me.

* * *

Last night Coulson pov

After Ariel went to her bunk I got the others to inform them of her.

When they all got there I could see they were confused and curious. Grant was the first to speak.

"What is it sir?"

"I called you here to tell you about the other person on the bus you all have been curious about." "Well I am going to tell you things she doesn't even know about herself."

They all nodded I could see Skye the most curious and worried at the same time.

"Her real name is Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton." I paused a few moments to let the Romanoff-Barton part sink in. "She has no clue of her true parents, she was staying with Clints sister in laws sister for her safety after the avengers went missing, but they were killed in the crash. We all know that story. She does not yet know that they are real, but she has her suspensions. We are almost certain she has powers, we have yet to confirm that because she can't know yet. We told her we took her in since she landed in the 0-8-4 but the real reason was her parents and the liquid she landed in but that liquid is what we believe activated her powers, since she is not hurt in the slightest bit. But we as I said have no thing to confirm it, well at least that is solid not observed. From what we can tell her powers are infinite, there is no limit to them but she's yet to unlock them until now because if that substance. Skye I was wondering once she either finds out her powers or uses them some how could you help her adjust, it seems you to already have a connection."

"I would love to." Sky responded.

I nodded and said if there are any more questions ask them when she is not around I'll give you all a copy of her file later."

* * *

Back to now Skye pov

I still can't believe what Coulson told us last night. I mean now I can barely look at her since she has no clue about herself it kind of reminded me of me.

I finally decided to speak to her so it wouldn't seem so awkward, but they the alarm went off signaling a mission. We both got up and went, I wondered what happened this time at the " craziest show on earth".


	3. Nightmare on the bus

_hi guys it's the weekend so I finally got to update like 2 or 3 times now. Again please review I just about panicked this morning when I saw there was one follower for this story. Oh and Skye still goes by Skye not Daisy_

 _Sadly I don't own Marvel yet I only own ariel/Anastasia_

Ariel pov

Towards the end of are silent breakfast an alarm started ringing very loud. I could only assume they had a mission, I'm guessing but I think I'm am supposed to go I don't know so I am just gonna follow skye they may say for me to go to my bunk or somthing but at least I'll know of I am or not. So I jumped up and went to the mission room place, when j got in there I walkdd up to Couslon and asked.

"Do I come or do I go to my bunk or somthing?" He replied.

"You can stay Ariel, you are needed for this mission if your ok with that." I nodded as the rest of the team got there they looked at me then Couslon he just nodded to say she can be in here. He started on about the mission I listened intently.

Couslon pov

When I called thme down for mission I wasn't sure if Ariel would come but she did so that was good cause we needed for this mission a kid to go undercover. When everyone got there I started on about the mission.

"So are mission is to take down a group of terrorist kids in a middle school they are in 7th grade so that's where you come in Ariel we need you to go in and find out who it is now the school part shouldn't be hard I've read about your schooling,(you are the top of your grade and are in S.P.A.R.K whick is a program for people with a higher level of smarts) so we will need you to find out who it is and contact us about it as soon as possible we will have an invisible comm in your ear so if there is any trouble you can talk to us or if you found the targets you can also. Now skye I need you to hack the school board and put her in the system as Anastasia Aaron Walker, so that will be your cover name by the way Ariel. Ward, May your jobs will be to watch the perimeter when the terrorists kids are found look who they get picked up by or where they go home their parents may be terrorists also. FiztSimmons you to will be watching and talking to Ariel as the mission goes along you will also test anything Ariel finds out, you will also pose as her parents to pick her up from school."

"Ok sir." FiztSimmons responded.

Ariel pov

I couldn't belive they were letting me go on a mission, once I thought about that might be why Skye was so quiet at breakfast. I stayed back to talk to Coulson. I turned to him once everyone was gone and said.

"Do you know why Skye was so silent at breakfast?" He looked at me and said.

"She might have had a nightmare." Which I understood. So I went to my bunk to get on my tablet to play a game, not sure what to do since it was my first day on the bus. Nothing else eventful happened that day. Around 10:30 I went to bed since I knew I was getting all the information on my mission tommorow morning.

I saw the girl fighting with the avengers again, but it was different this time she was fighting to get to them and they were frozen in place then. I saw her get to them all of a suddenly they moved I hadn't noticed it yet but they hadn't moved. Then I saw a baby, Natasha and Clint were giving the baby to Coulson. I saw them in battle then the were suddenly just gone. I didn't understand what was happening, but I saw a fight again, but this time it was the avengers fighting in what looked like another dimension. Then I saw me flying through the windshield then I jolted up to relize I wasn't in my bed, I was , I was in the air. I screamed out of panic. I started breathing faster I was glowing I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Skye walked in with Coulson. He looked up and shielded his eyes from the light. I saw him turn and yell for everyone else to go back to their bunks I was still freaking out but just with unsteady breaths, and my heart racing. Skye walked to me slowly as if to show she wasn't a threat. She told me.

"Calm down and breath slowly." I slowly went back down to the same level as the bed. Skye looked at me and hugged me rubbing my back to completely calm down. She looked at me then Coulson he nodded and said

"Coulson had something to tell you." She helped me off the bed and slowly let go to let me walk on my own down to Coulson office. He looked at me from his desk chair he went and sat in. I looked at him. He looked me and said.

"I know you are very very confused I am going to clear as much as I can up, but first we need to go to the hellicarrier again, Fury needs to be there for this and possibly Hill so just stay calm." He looked at Skye she nodded and said.

"Wanna go watch a movie to help you calm down."

We went to the living room and watched _"Frozen",_ I think we watched it to show me my powers arent bad or evil.

 _I don't own anything but the storyline I am making and Ariel/Anastasia_


	4. Secrets Revealed

_Guess what it's the weekend do_ _you know what that means, UPDATES I will post as much as I can!_ _ok guys I just about scratch that I did freak out when I got a review so shout out to **originalkanima** thank you so much for the review. I plan on having this story go on for as long as I can. I'm sorry if I don't post for like a week or so sometimes either I can't come up with anything to write that makes since or I am super busy because I am on a dance team I play soccer and volleyball but once that finishes i will have alot more time that will end in the end of november so i will post more then plus homework most of my free time doing those things but on weekends I will try best to post, and remember Clintasha forever! Oh and guys help me come up with a "phrase" like some people do that goes with their name if u have any ideas. Ok now time for the next chapter. Oh by the way the beginning of the chapter is while she is on the bus and it takes place starting when she leaves with Coulson._

Marias pov

I took Ariels file to go to my office and read, but first I checked the vents rookies love to put cameras and mics up there hoping to see me not be the "ice princess" or"Agent chill" or even "Ice Queen" as they liked to call me. I opened then opened rhe file and had alot of bad memories flow in at once, but, I pushed them aside wanting to know about her before I let the memories take over.

 **Name: Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton**

 **Undercover name: Ariel Elizabeth Darby**

 **Date of birth: September 22nd ,2003**

 **Mother: Natasha Alinova Romonoff-Barton**

 **Father: Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton**

 **Siblings: none**

 **Notes: is not aware of not yet know of powers. Does not know parentage. Is said to have abilities thought to be infinite.**

At that part my mouth dropped. She has powers. That might be INFINITE, and Fury left this out why? I went to my quarters to get some sleep I needed to let everything that had happened that day sink in. I cried myself to sleep, after letting the sad memories come in. Then the nightmere of what happened.

I woke up the next day got in my SHIELD issued cat suit, put on light make-up (I had a meeting with the council in a bit) grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to my office to deal with all the rookies. What a day. The file from yesterday slipped my mind until I walked in my office and saw it. I quickly hid it remembering what Fury had said. A few minutes later the rookies started piling in. All wondering who their partners were, what their next mission was, and one suprised me. They wanted to schedule a meeting with Director Fury about the coffee in the cafeteria. No one I repeat no one stood up to Fury on that I even had my own coffee machine in my room so I didn't have to discuss that with him. After the meeting with the council it was around 7:30 so I made my way to my office, did some paperwork that needed to be done til around midnight then went to my room to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken at 4 a.m needless to say not happy about that, I looked at my phone and saw Fury on the screen I wonder what he wants? I answered.

"Hill."

"I need you to come in, you read Ariels file?"

"Yes sir."

"Good you know about her powers well, she unlocked some about a half hour ago. Coulson, Skye and her are coming in we need to explain her history I need you in here, understood."

"Yes sir."

"Good be here in 5 min." And then I heard the phone call end. This is going to be a long day.

Coulson pov

I knew this would come didn't think so quickly, but I guess she did land in the 0-8-4 that is what made her powers activate, well her discover them so soon. I called Fury to let him know we were on are way over and told him of the situation. I knew there was going to be alot of explaining to do.

Ariel pov

I woke up on the couch Skye on the other end I guessed we both fell asleep after the movie ended. My powers were still kinda freaking me out , but only cause they were there so unexpectedly. After a moment Skye began to wake up. She looked at me, and said.

"Don't be afraid of the power, ok." I nodded.

"I'm not just nervous and a bit startled." She nodded.

"That's good it took me a while to come to terms with my power, but eventually you get used to it." I nodded. "You ready to go to the hellicarrier?" She asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure how my powers will act, I mean when you got nervous yours went out of control I wonder how mine will react?" She looked me in the eye.

"I know what you mean I was so scared to come out of the interrogation room, I would barely let anyone in I was scared I would hurt them." I looked at her and said.

"I am glad I have someone to help me through it, who's been through it before." Then May came on the speaker.

"Wheels down in 20." I looked at Skye.

"Guess we should go get ready."

Around 15 mins later I was finishing up getting ready. I wanted to flat iron my long hair since the hellicarrier was over the Pacific, and my hair would frizz. I had just walked our of my room, when my came on the speaker.

"5 mins til wheels down." Then Couslon voice.

"Everyone but May to the living room." I started on my way to the living room. FiztSimmons and Ward came just after me and Skye when they came in the went staight to Couslon.

"Where are we going sir?" Grant asked.

"We are heading to the hellicarrier, Skye, Ariel, and myself are going to speak with the Directer and Hill. "They all gave him a curious look, but brushed it off, I guess they weren't sure what it was but knew there was a reason so just left it alone. I wasn't sure why, but they had a knowing look like they knew somthing I didn't. I yet again brushed it off and focused on Coulson. "There is a good chance that the mission that we were going to start day after tommorow, will be postponed or given to a another group due to some difficulties, but most likely postponed. Everyone is dissmissed, but Skye and Ariel I need to debrief you on the meeting we are having." Once Everyone filed out. "Ok Ariel when we get there we are going staight to Director Furys office, we will be telling you, about your past. You don't know your real past. It's more complex, but we are telling you on the hellicarrier. We will also tell you about your powers."

When we landed on the hellicarrier the three of us walked off and went staight to Furys office, and just like last time I got strange looks from every agent we passed. I had already gotten used to it within the first three minutes of being on the hellicarrier with Fury which was even stranger looks than what I'm getting now since I'm with just Coulson and another agent.

After going through the twisting hallways of the hellicarrier we finally got to Furys office. Coulson walked straight in so I followed not sure if we were supposed to knock. When I walked in Hill was in there with him. They both looked up when we walked in they were looking at a file, which I assumed was mine, not sure.

"Take a seat Ariel this will be a long probably emotional story. Are you ready?" Fury asked. I nodded. "

Ok".

"Well it all started before you were born, but first you need to know who your parents are, your real ones. Your mother and father are Hawkeye and Black Widow aka Clint Barton and Natasha Romonoff-Barton." You nodded a bit nevously not sure if you were dreaming this and said.

"That explains the dreams of me with them I always thought it was since I liked them so much." He looked me in the eye.

"I think those are apart of your powers when you hear somthing from your dreams stop me and tell me. ok." I nodded. "Ariel is also not your name, your real name is Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton. The people you were staying with are Laura, Clints sister in laws sister you will be meeting Laura and your cousins this weekend. You have powers which you found last night well your powers are more powerful than the infinity stones. Your power is infinite. You are the true wielder of the infinity stones you are the only one who can control them. The reason you were staying with Laura sister because, when you were 5 months old. Loki escaped Asgard, again, but this time he attacked differently. He got them in an area without people which was strange. We found out why after they fought for a little while."

"Before they went on that mission they handed yout to me to watch til they got back, but what happened next changed it all." Coulson added.

"I had a nightmare with that in it that to, as well as the avengers fighting Loki." They nodded and Fury continued. "

"After they fought for a little while Loki cast a spell, they became, frozen in time or somthing along those lines." You looked over to Maria her eyes were clouded with tears, I already had some running down my cheeks, Skye had a some to.

"We haven't seen them since you were five months old. We told Laura and had to find out what to do with you, we didn't want to raise you at S.H.I.E.L.D it wasn't the right place to raise a baby. So when we mentioned it to Laura she told us she didn't want to have you with her because you would be in more danger since you were the daughter of the two best assassins in the world so the farther away from her the better so she talked to her sister they agreed she would be a good person for you to stay with because we could easily know what was going on in your life but still keep you a good distance away from us. The 0-8-4 that you landed in was a substance that activated your powers earlier than they would have. Skye is going to be helping you with controlling your powers a few others along the way will help as well depending on the power that activates. I am going to leave you with Hill for a few minutes she has some stuff to tell you but more privately once you are on the bus Coulson wi share some other stuff with you."

Everyone but Hill filed out the door. Once everyone was out she looked at me I could see the tears that had slowly started to go down her face.

"You know how some fanfictions were getting me and Steve together well, we were, I can barely look at anything avengers or to do with him without having alot of bad memories come up we had been together for almost 2 year when Loki atacked. Right before he left for the mission he gave me a kiss and said

" I will be back soon"

"Those were his last words to me before they were gone, he hasn't come back and it's been almost 12 years."

Tears were now pouring down her face. She looked at me again. "

Natasha, your mother was one of my best friends I knew alot about her. If you want to know anything about her or your dad or anyone else on the team, call me and ask me." she gave me a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Even if you just need to talk, I'll be here for you like your mom was for me." She then went back to Agent Hill mode. The tears once on her face were no longer noticeable, none in her eyes as if nothing had happened we then walked out together. Yet gain I got alot if strange looks from passing agents. Now I was walking with Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill, Agent Coulson, and another agent of shield. Trust me you get some strange looks then especially when you were a 12 year old. Hill gave them all a stern look. She typed somthing on her tablet. I couldn't tell what, a moment later everyone in the hall pulled out their shield phones that had beeped then a message played " anyone who sees a 12 year old girl walking in the halls with a shield agent or the Directer or any other high ranking person is to not look at them strangely if you know who her parents were you would probably stay far away, but for now do not be rude she can probably kill you with one look." They all diverted their eyes away from me instantly. She looked at me apologetic. I smiled at her while holding in my laughter. "Thank you they were getting really anoying" she nodded. We walked back to the bus about 5 mins later and me and Coulson went straight to his office. I knew he was going to talk to me like Fury had said.

He looked at me. "Do you have any quistions before I tell you some things?" I shook my head. I was to much in shock to come up with any. He nodded and started. "I was basically best friends with your parents your mom was sweet when nobody was around she was very caring especially around you. You got her nose and her bright green eyes. You even got her smarts to. You got your dad's since of humor and his skills with a bow, I saw you grab you bow and arrows when you packed and the pictures of you with a target with all the arrows dead center. You got a perfect mix of both of them." I started to smile part faked pert real, as he kept going on and on about them. Once we finished talking I went to my bunk, I wanted to be alone for a little bit let it all sink in. I still couldn't belive what I had been told. I apparently fell asleep some time after.

Simmons pov

"I wonder what Ariel, Skye and Coulson are talking about with Fury, probably something to do with her past." I said to Fitz.

"Probably but I still want to know what last night was about. Did she have a nightmare? Did her powers suddenly awaken? I'm so confused."

A little bit later after Coulson got back they went to his office then, I saw Ariel walk to her bunk, I didn't follow her though because I think she just needed some alone time. A few seconds after she was in her bunk Coulson walked in.

"Leave her alone for now guys, she just needs some alone time we told her about her past and then some. If she wants to talk she will talk but for now just don't pressure her about it."

Ariels pov

When I woke up for once in a while it wasn't a nightmare, but a dream of my parents holding me it felt nice. I looked at the clock, it was 7:30 I couldn't belive I slept that long. I got up feeling ready to go be with others they were all in the living room. Luckily we didn't usally have diner til around 8:30. Considering I only had breakfast today. They all looked up. Skye invited me to sit with her so I did. We were watching... I almost bust out laughing at this. Get this they were watching "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." I did not see that coming, Skye saw me start to smile. She looked at me and said."We gotta make sure they don't make us look to bad. Oh and we wanted to know if you were ok with being on the show since it basically is what we are normally doing." I looked at her and said.

"That would be fine I mean I already love the show why not be on it." She smiled at that. We then went back to watching the episode.


	5. Control

_So I'm back guys! It's the weekend finally. I really appreciate the views, if we can get 5 follows or likes total I will post 3 chapters as soon as I see it in one day no matter what so please follow or favorite. I love comments so please comment. I decided that they still will do the mission probably in the next chapter or the one after that. I plan on doing some one shots mabe depends on my schedule. Well you probably just want to get to the story so here you go!_

Ariels pov

It had been a 2 days since they told me about my past. Today Skye is going to start teaching me how to control my powers, so I can finally go around without worring I'm going to blow somthing up. I heard a gentle knock on the door it was 10 so I knew that it was Skye she said she would come get me around this time to start are lessons. I opened my door, sure enough I was right Skye stood there. I looked up at her.

"You ready to control your powers?" I nodded happily. We walked down to where Lola was normally parked, but right now it was at one of Coulson's private garages so that way I had room to learn without putting Lola at risk. When we walked down there I saw that there was some equipment, I assumed it was for the training. "So what do you want power do you want to work on first?" I thought for a moment I looked at her and answered.

"How about my control in general, as in how to keep it down not just a single power." She nodded.

"That's a good idea and will probably help even more. So first..."

2 hours later we went up for lunch. The 2 hours weren't at all bad. They were actually kind of fun, it felt nice to know I was actually doing somthing alot of people cant, but being able to use it for good. We ate some left over spaghetti from last night for lunch. Jemma can really cook, we were eating our spaghetti, when Ward walked in.

"Hey girls how's training going? Not to bad I'm guessing by the fact that I haven't felt anything do somthing it's not supposed too." He said.

"She's not to bad she controls them very well already which suprised me, with all the inhumans I've trained, none have been able to control them so well so quick." Skye said. I shyly looked away and smiled. I couldn't belive I was doing so well. Ward nodded and walked away.

Once we finished are spaghetti we went back downstairs to train some more. But this time it was more of a conversation than training, we talked mostly but while still training. We mainly talked about what it felt like when are powers apeared. Then the conversation some how drifted to about our parents. We both saw in each other a part of us saddening, we both had issues with parents. She had her cycopathic father who cant know she's his daughter, then her mom who tried to kill everyone who wasn't inhuman, or got in her way, even Skye. I had my adoptive parents I didn't know were adoptive dead, then my parents were are super heroes that everyone thinks are make belive, who no one knows where they are or if their dead or alive. After about 2 minutes on that touchy subject we went into an awkward silence. But luckily Jemma walked in and got rid of it by saying.

"Stop training it's already 6 dinner is ready come eat, you've been at it all morning." She said.

"Actually we took a break at lunch Warden" Skye argued.

"Well ok then but it's time for dinner come on." Jemma argued. We followed her up the stairs when the amazing smell of hamburgers filled are noses. When we walked in everyone but Coulson and May were there. Ward looked up and said. They are in a teleconference with the Directer. We nodded and took are seats. My chair is in front of may and on my right is Skye, and Jemma on my left. May isn't to bad once you get to know her a bit more than just "IT'S THE CALVERY"! She's actually kind of cool. When I wake up from a nightmare I go watch her do her Tai Chi, I know she knows I'm there no matter how hard I tried without using my powers and probably even using my powers she knows I'm there. It's relaxing for me, so times I just sit there and focus on her motions and forget abut everything that is going on. Coulson and May walked in then.

"Ok guys we are still doing the mission everyone is in the same positions as before we leave tommorow." He casualy said then sat down and ate his hamburger.

 _ok guys I hope you liked it I will be working on the next chapter tonight I hope to be able to post it tommorow and I know this chapter was a bit short so I am going to try to make the next one longer or make it into at least 2 chapters_

 _Have a sweet read! (Finally came up with a ending phrase)_


	6. The Mission Begins

_so as promised I'm writing this a 2:30 in the morning but I wanted to do this plus I'm a night owl and all but one of the chapters I have posted I've written after midnight at least, well I hope you enjoy_!

Ariels pov

I jolted up from another nightmare, they seem to happen almost every night. It is always about that girl and the avengers, and I always see the baby getting handed off to Coulson, but now I know the baby is me but not the other person, she has mint blue wavy long hair a little pale, and she's about 5'4 and skinny. She is always there but never doing the same things. I looked at my clock 4:45 a.M, well May should be about to start her Tai Chi so I can go watch her for a bit I guess until everybody else is up and head out to start are mission.

Skye just walked in jus as Simmons finished making pancakes and eggs for breakfast. We ate in silence for a moment but that didn't last long, conversation soon struck up, about the mission, S.H.I.E.L.D gossip, or just about anything else. After breakfast Coulson said. "Go clean up then meet in the mission room in 10."

I walked back to my bunk to braid my hair. Then after about 3 mins I walked to the meeting room. Coulson was there and so was May and then there was me after about a minute and a half everyone else had made their way there.

Coulson's pov

I sure hope that Ariel is ready for this she says she is but her parents always said that alot of the time they lied, especially when they left on the mission of the Time travel extravaganza as Skye likes to call it. So I'm not sure if she's telling the truth. It's her choice though and we need her for this so she is. I was taken out of my thoughts when she walked into the meeting room, once everyone else was in there I started to tell them everything else they needed to know. "Ok so the mission starts in 23 minutes, FiztSimmons you 2 will be dropping Anastasia Aaron Walker at school. You will walk Ariel to the office where they will give you your schedule. May, Ward you will be here until later once you are needed to take them terrorists in. Skye you are going to be taking the names Ariel hears and running background checks to verify the information ready once we find out who the people are. Ariel you will be in the S.P.A.R.K classes because we have reason to belive they may be in it so it helps you are already I it. There are no uniforms so go pick out somthing that you would wear for this."

Ariels pov

I nodded and walked to my bunk. I changed into some dark colored skinny jeans, a light tan shirt with 2 arrows on it (the influence must have come from my dad) with, a black infinity scarf,a flower head band with my hair in a french braid, and some brown boots. I looked in the mirror it looked perfect for a first day of school at a new school in November kind of look. I hoped I would meet some friends so I would seem normal, but I was always an outcast at my school I was made fun of constanly for being a geek that loved books, a few friends, I hadn't talked to them since before the wreck I was on my way to sleep over at one of my friends Collyn's house when it happened, I wonder what they were told. I hope this school is quick. I may ask Coulson after the mission if I can see some of my friends. I walked out of my room to go meet them in the living room. Once I got there they looked up at me, Coulson saw my shirt and said.

"She's got some of her dad in her after all." I looked confused at that. He looked at me and said. "We all keep pointing out things about you that reminds us of your parents and almost everything is like your mom." I nodded.

"I also did archery in my backyard." I rushed to my bunk for a second and came back with my 2 bows, a compound bow that was black and red, and a normal bow that was black and purple. They looked at me shocked, Coulson was the first to speak.

"Well she does have some of her dad, but she still has the silent foot steps of her mom, her smile, her laugh, her walk, her ability to disappear, her smarts, her hair, her personality, her emotionless mask she puts on so easily, her way of acting... I cut him off there.

"I get it I get it I am alot like her." I teased Everyone just laughed.

"Ok guys back to the mission." Coulson said. "FiztSimmons time to bring Anastasia to school."

On are way to school they asked me if I was ready for this I kept telling them I was. Once we finally got to school they pulled up in the parking lot and parked, we walked up to the front office. They looked up at my "parents".

"Ah this must be the new girl, Anastasia Aaron Walker, we were expecting you let me get your schedule." She walked off and returned a moment later. "Her is your schedule, and your I.D go though those doors and there is a girl standing there to show you to your classes." I nodded and thanked her, I turned to my "parents" and told them bye they walked out and I went through the doors, and saw a girl my age with long brown hair, light skin and, hazel eyes.

"You out must be the new girl I'm Sarah, you must be Anastasia." I nodded and said.

"Hi yes I'm Anastasia, it's nice to meet you."

"Ok let's look at your schedule. Let's see you have,

 _ **1st hour: Mrs. Bertrand: social studies**_

 _ **2nd hour:Mr. McCurry: science**_

 _ **3rd hour:Mrs. Swan: Spark ELA**_

 _ **4th hour: coach Carolina:P.E**_

 _ **5th hour:Mrs. Sweet: Spark Math**_

 _ **6th hour: study hall**_

 _ **7th hour:Mrs. Simpson: Drama**_

So that's your classes Anastasia, I have all but your spark classes with you." She said.

"That's nice at least I will know sombody. "

"So where did you come from?"

Man was I glad I had Skye in my ear cause I had no clue what to say, I was about to say the first place that popped in my head when Skye came over the comm.

"Your from Oakland middle school in northern California."

"I came from Oakland middle school in northern California." I responded.

"Cool I have lived here all my life." She said. "Ok so here is Mrs. Bertrand's class, it will be your home room and also your social studies class." I nodded and we walked through the door. Everyone else was in the class already. When I walked in everybody looked at me I was so scared, but I pulled out my acting skills Coulson says I got from my mother, and put on a causal smile to make it look like I was a nes girl. Mrs Bertrand called me up to the front of the class to introduce me. I walked slowly and shyly to the front to keep the personal of shy new girl.

"Class we have a new student her name is Anastasia." I waved nervously.

"Hi im Anastasia Walker, I just moved here from Northern California." They all said hi, some said it Nicer than others, there was 1 desk left so the teacher told me to take that seat. Luckily it was next to Sarah, on the other side side there was a blonde girl with brown eyes who looked nice once I sat down she turned to me and introduced herself.

"Hi Anastasia I'm Stephanie Gemstone."

"Hi it'd nice to meet you" Then the conversation had to end since it was time for the lesson to start. We learned about ancient Egypt, but I learned about that last year so I knew everything but I like to learn about stuff and this was one of my favorite topics so I answered most of the quistions easily hoping no one would make fun of me for being smart. Once the bell rang Sarah brought me to science class with Mr. McCurry, he seemed nice I sat through the introduction again, but I got to sit next to Sarah again, and Stephanie was in that class, but she sat a few tables, away. I made friends with some one else who sat in front of me at my table, her name was Jennifer Miller, she is apparently friends with Sarah and Stephanie also, so I got to meet her. After that class was my Ela class so I get to meet the people in spark. Yay. At my old school they were one of the ones who teased me the most, but Collyn is in spark with me always helped defend me. I miss her, and my other friends, Abby, Karlie, Aurora, and Breanna. They were some of my few friends I had. Turns out Stephanie is in my spark class, there's only 7 of u s in there, huh same amount at my old school, their names are, Stephanie, Evie, Maddie, Ethan, Jasper, Aiden, and then me. The teacher seemed very nice, but that may be since it was my first day. Next I have P.E. yay. Stephanie walked me down there, luckily we were just Watching WALL-E so no exercises. Math class same thing nothing new. Then it was time for lunch, I was curious on what I had in my lunchbox before I left to go Skye handed it to me and said. Hope you like what s inside but don't open it until lunch. So I haven't but I'm curious. I opened it up and what was inside, I thought I was gonna scream. She packed me a ham and cheese sandwich but that wasn't the good part there was pictures of my real parents with me as a baby, and them not on missions. I almost cried I was so happy. I quickly hid them away so my friends wouldn't see them, they would probably ask quistions then. My friends started to ask me quidtions.

"So are you liking your classes so far?" Stephanie asked.

"I am." I responded.

"That's good, what's you next class?" Stephanie asked.

"I have umm... study hall." You said checking your list.

"Cool that's what we both have next hour." Sarah said.

Once you finished your lunch you went outside and met some others so Skye could have more people to look up to help, and to make new friends. I knew when the mission was over I couldn't see them anymore, but I still wanted to have friends while I was here. Once I got to drama I couldn't wait, I loved acting I guess that I got it from my parents. We did a skit today called "Rumplestilskon". I was Rumplestilskon, so I surprised the others because they weren't acting they were just talking and the teacher kept praising me and then others tried but they got to scared, I guess they thought the new girl would be shy. Once the bell rang I went down to the gate where FiztSimmons were picking me up. Once I got out there I spotted them I went to them. They asked me normal questions so they would seem like real parents. How was your first day at school? I responded. It was good. But once we got to the car I told them everything. Luckily my comm was on so I diddnt have to repeat it to the rest of the team since we could just use the recording of it. Once we got back to the bus I went to my room to play on my tablet for a few minutes, when I remembered what I wanted to ask Coulson. So I got up and went to find Coulson, he was in his office. I knocked he told me to come in. I walked in. Hey Coulson. HI Ariel. I was wondering if I could call or see my old friends after this mission? I he looked up at me and thought a moment. I don't see why not as long as Fury says it's ok. He told me. Thanks Coulson


	7. A day on the Bus

_hi guys I should be able to this week post like 3 times mabe, this week because we are getting a break from dance practice finally. Well I am changing Jennifer Aniston to Jennifer Miller because it came to my attention that it's a famous person I was not aware of that so that is her new name. We are gonna have a few uneventful chapter of her getting along with the team and then the mission but a little after that things will start to really kick off. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

We had just arrived at the shield base in North Carolina, where the Bus was, the school was about 15 to 20 mins away. When we got back I went to find Skye to thank her for the pictures. When I found her she was playing on her laptop. I walked up to her.

"Thanks for the pictures they meant alot to me." I said.

She turned and saw me we hugged. "It was no problem thank Coulson he is the one who copied them to give to you."

"Well thanks anyway." She smiled at me. I walked off to go thank Coulson, I really needed those pictures today if I didnt I probably would have second guessed my skills, screwed up, and fail the mission. It was nice seeing them, even if it wasn't in person it still helped. Once I got to Coulson's office I knocked. I heard a come in. I walked in, and saw him sitting there.

"Hey Ariel." He said.

"Hi AC."

"Thanks for the pictures, Skye told me you gave them to her. They really helped, I almost felt like they were there telling me I would do great on my first mission." I smiled at my words. He looked me in the eyes.

"Your remind me so much of them, they were really good people. Mabe one day soon you will get to meet them, and your welcome for the pictures I thought they may help." He told me.

"I ... .I hope I get to meet them." I told him. He nodded sypithetically. I walked out and went straight to my bunk. I needed a break from people, I needed away a distraction. I was being flooded with emotions, but there were so many, it felt like more than one persons it felt like, 7 people's it was flooding my head. I saw Skye coming towards me. My head was throbbing, it hurt so bad. She guided me to the couch to sit. I saw May come in looking trying to figure out what was going on. I managed to get out the words. I ... can feel... all the ... emotions. Skye knew that ment I had unlocked another section of my powers, becoming an empath. After a minute everyone fried to calm themselves down so the emotions would dial down. They did after a moment, I finally only felt my emotions again. Skye looked at me and said. Ok quick traininG, focus on you not everything else.

When I finally got away from the others for a bit. I went to the kitchen to help, Skye make dinner, I knew she would start in about 5 minutes. I Walked down there she gave me a look that asked i was Ok, I nodded. So then we worked on making food. Skye took care of dessert, that's about all she can do, but I learned to cook at an early age so I made somthing I used to eat all the time, Chicken and Dumplings. When I was almost done Jemma sniffed her way in asking shocked.

"Skye when did you learn to cook?!" Skye just chuckled and said.

"Not me it's Ariel."

'Really?' Jemma asked surprised.

"Yep "I called from where I was finishing up getting it ready to serve. It's almost ready. I called.

"Mmmmm, it smells delicious what is it?"She asked curiously.

"It's chicken and dumplings, I used to make it all the time. "I told her, watching her walk in to inspect my cooking.

"Wow it looks amazing, especially for a 12 year old, no offence." She said shocked.

"Thanks I like to cook, and since you and Fitz were busy in the lab it gave me an excuse to cook it." I replied happily. She smiled.

" I'm glad you like cooking I can't wait to taste it".

After about 10 more minutes, I was done and everyone was in their seats waiting to try my cooking. I asked Jemma and Skye to help me bring the bowls of it in there along with some green beans and corn I had made to eat with it. When we got to the table everyone was, rubbing their hands together, waiting for a taste. We set down a bowl I front of everyone, then the corn and green beans in the middle, once we sat down everyone looked at the food. They were trying to figure out who would try the great smelling but unknown food first, everyone looked around at each other. Finally May got tired of the face off and said.

"I am tired of the stare off so everyone on 3. Ready? 1... 2... 3!" And everyone took a smallish bite, their eyes lit up, they loved it I got so excited. All of a suddenly there was a small look around at everyone, then they just chowd down. Everyone in the end had at least 2 good sized bowls full, and some of the corn and green beans. It was hilarious watching them in the beginning to the end. After everyone had finished eating we went into the llunge area for _"Game Night"_ , I was actually kind of excited. I wanted to see more of them and try and fit in more with them, because before I found out about S.H.I.E.L.D at my school, everyone had a jugment about me on the firstday, I was excluded from most things, made fun of, ignored, bullied, left out, and I had my few friends, but I diddnt have them until around the end of 3rd grade, and even then they still had other friends and I diddnt want to push them away by spending 24 7 at their side so, I was kind of a loner. Until I met the shield people, I feel like I belong here. I always sat alone at school parties in the corner, got used to never being payed attention to, but at home it wasn't like that but I still had a second me I was when I wasn't around others. It only came out when no one, and I mean no one was near. Ward and Fitz went and go the games. When they came back they looked at me.

"Since its Ariels first game night with us she gets first pick, what do you want to play?" They asked st the same time which was kinda funny because they couldn't stay on the same word as the other. I thought for a moment, they had, **_Monopoly, Life, Domination, Dominos, and Kariokie._** I looked up and said.

"How about dominos." They all nodded. I could see in their faces,and in their emotions wondering if I could beat any of them or even stand a chance, but they nodddd. Man were they not expecting me to win every round by a land slide. I was always first one out of dominos while everyone else still had at least 4 left. They kept havein to draw. After 5 rounds we switched to Karioke. We convinced Fitz to go first he sang _" drift away"_ , after that Skye went singing " Counting Stars" by one republic. They both had nice voices, after that they got me up there, I sang " let her go" by Passenger, one of my all time favorites. It was a fun night, about 10:30 I went to my bunk to get some sleep. I slowly drifted to sleep.

I was walking in a nother world it seemed like, either that or a different time period. I saw the Avengers, but they were frozen. I saw Loki, he had a smirk on his face. I ran to my parents and went to give them a hug, but as I was almost to them, the scene changed to that girl I kept seeing. I was so confused I diddnt know who she was, but she was in every nightmare. There was explosions everywhere, I saw Loki moving, but the Avengers weren't, my parents weren't. I was on the verge of tears, all I wanted was my parents, I wanted to meet them I wanted to hug them hold them close, talk to them. But I couldn't I was stuck on the opposite side of a thick window of glass. I wanted to so badly run to them but, I couldn't. It hurt so much to be so close yet so far. The glass was dissappearing I ran for them, my parents started to move, they reached towards me. Suddenly I jerked up! I looked around at my surroundings, I was back in my bunk. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I looked over at my clock it was 3:45, there was no going back to sleep, again. I looked out the window we were on the ground so, I couldn't look out and see the sky or just water. Just a metal wall. So I sat up all the way and played on my tablet for about 15 mins. When I heard Foot steps then my door opened, I it was Skye. I looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to make sure you weren't having a nightmare again, but not making any noise, I used to do it all the time." She said.

"You didn't I woke up from a nightmare about 20 mins ago, so it's ok, it's nice to have company." I told her.

"Want to talk about it?" I looked her dead in the eye.

" I think that's a good idea mabe you or Coulson might know somthing, like with me seeing the baby being handed to Coulson. "She nodded and came and sat next to me. I looked at her and told her everything in all of my nightmaressay I had been having. Suddenly as I got to the more intense parts, things started to float a round and just float in general. I looked around panicked, was I doing this? Skye looked around.

" It seems when you go to that part more powers unlocked, your telekinesis." I smiled, this was one of my powers so far that was adding to my others.

"It seems my powers are infinite." I smiled. I could suddenly feel and hear everyone's thoughts. My head felt like it was about to explode. Skye looked at me. I managed to say. "I can hear every thought." She looked at me closely. She then started to, tickle me? I started to laugh forget about all the other thoughts. Once she stopped. I could feel the thoughts but only very little, once I was over the instant it came part I could mute It out. I thanked skye. She just nodded.

"I have someone I'm gonna call in the morning to see if they can come help with the mind thing, don't worry you will like her." I smiled wondering who it was. We just sat there and talked til about 7. We went and ate breakfast. We didnot do training since we did that basically all last night so we just hungout.


	8. Meeting part of the family

_well guys I finally got a chance to post it is currently 1:22 a.m. and the weekend I will try and write the next chapter tommorow, but it's Halloween and there is this thing at my aunts, but there's a good chance I'm gonna sneak away from the crowd and write. This 1st part was an idea from Originalkantina, hope I spelt ur name right if not sry. hope you enjoy my new chapter!_

Coulson pov

It was amazing to watch Ariel spar, she moved just like her mom. She was sparing with May, you would think no fighting training would mean easy win well a normal person, May always easy it seems except for Romonoff and Barton, but no Ariel can fight. Must have been inherited. She had grace but was still deadly. Beauty and elagance, and not even the slightest bit sloppy. She already pinned down May 3 out of the 4 spars, Ward 5 out of 5, Skye (using powers) 6 out of 7. She reminds me so much of her parents, I miss them alot. Then Ariel pinned her down again, I clapped.

"Ok let's take a break." I heard May say. Ariel just rolled her eyes, I'm guessing since she just brough down the Calvary 4 times out of 5!

Ariels pov

 _I could see them, my parents! I couldn't reach much less touch them, that's all I want. I want to hug them or at least touch them. I want them. I was so close. Then loki apeared in between us. No! I'm getting to them! I saw the mystery girl come up and atack loki. Just a few more steps and I could touch them. Suddenly they moved, but away from me, I just want to be close. But they... they're going away from me. I started to cry. All I wanted was to be close._ I jolted up. Another nightmare. I got on my tablet since we weren't flying looking out the window wasn't a option.

I had just gotten done training when Coulson came up to me.

"Hey Ariel, I have some people you may want to meet if you want, we can fly over there real quick?"

"Sure, why not." I heard on the speaker as soon as I finished talking.

"Wheels up in 2."

When the plane landed, I was trying to figure out who we were meeting. Once we finally landed we walked up to a farm house. I recognized it immediately. It was where my Aunt Laura lives. Well the one that was in the movie so I'm assuming. When we walked in there was 2 people in the room I could see. Laura Barton and Pepper Potts. I did not expect to see Pepper. I walked in slowly and unsure. When they both turned and heard me. Their eyes lit up. She , looks so much like her parents. Pepper said on the verge of tears. Laura was too. I've only seen pictures. Laura said as she Wales up and wrapped me tight in a hug.

"Fights like the, looks like them, acts like them, she's is so much like them." Coulson said.

"So you want to meet your cousins?" Laura asked.

"I would love to." She grabbed my hand gently and lead me up the stairs. I was on the verge of tears, my dad and my mom had been here. I felt like I was somewhere where I belonged. As we got up there I heard whispers. I knew it was my cousins. I was ready to meet others who knew my parents. I still wanted to meet them, but meeting others who met them and just hearing about them helps. When we walked in I saw Cooper, Nathaniel, and then Lila look up. Lila seemed the most excited. She was around the age of 13, (they had some one younger or older play all of them in the movie for security reasons) Nathaniel looked to be around 4 years old, and Cooper looked to be around 15. Lila ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, she whispered in my ear.

"I always wanted to meet you again, your parents were the best!" I smiled. I stepped back and was wrapped in a hug by the 4 year old. His little arms wrapped my legs, he looked up at me.

"Your cool." He said plaknly. I laughed, that was the first time I really laughed since the wreck. I faked a few but that was the first real one. Cooper was next, but he just did a quick hug. But as he did he whispered in my ear.

"If you want to know things about your parents they haven't told you come find me." I nodded only enough for him to see. I was about to cry but I swallowed them back, I didn't need sympathy, I just wanted to talk.

After a few minutes of just talking, introduceine ourselves and what we liked.

"Hey, Ariel do you want to go riding, just you and me?" Lila asked.

"Sure, it will be fun." I said and smiled. She nodded and I followed her out to the Barn.

"Who do you want to ride? Sugar is the pure white one over there, Nickel is the grey and white one over there, Bella is the black and white pinto over there, and then there's Melody the black gypsy horse with the white haired legs over there?" She asked pointing to each horse as she told me their names.

"I'll ride Melody." I told her.

"Ok I'm gonna ride Bella, her and Melody are best friends. I hope we become like them." She told me. I smiled.

"Me too."

Once she helped me tack up Melody after showing me how to on Bella we mounted are horses and left to go out on a trail. She said she named it **_"Memory_** **_Meadow "_** because her and my parents used to go riding on that trail together all the time. I smiled and laughed. My second real laugh, she seemed to be able to get it out of me, it felt nice to laugh a real laugh again. I had blocked out my powers this whole time wanting every thing to be them expressin not me reading their expressions. After we stopped by a small lake I looked over at her and asked.

"What were my parents like?"

"Do you want to know what I have been told or what I know from being with them?" She asked.

"What they were like with you." I told her, because I had heard enough of general opinions or their similarities to me but never them as themselves.

"Well they were very sweet, no matter what they would let emotion through when it was just us, even your mom. They always told the best stories, changing things from their mission to make it not so gory but still interesting. They always were there for important things, my birthday, christmas, though that one took a little bit of convincing, halloween, your dad even managed to get her down here for her birthday so we could celebrate, your mom would always cook with me. We would make cookies, cake, sometimes even dinner or breakfast." She told me. I was crying all the tears I had held back, she was talking about things I wish I could do with my parents. "They would go riding with me when my parents were busy, not divide their attention when it was just us 3. All there was was us, I was closer to them than my brothers, mabe because I was the only girl, or just who I was. I don't know but I do know I loved them so much." She was crying as she told me but smiling to, same as me. "When we got told what had happened I basically just, locked out the world. I stayed in my room listening to videos, and message especially the ones had left me. When we get back if you want we can listen to them." I nodded. "I after a few days came out of my room and took care of Bella and Melody. They are my favorites. Your mom used to always ride Melody while I rode Bella. Your dad always rode Nickel since his breed was one that they used to use archery on." She told me. Then we busted out laughing.

"That sounds like somthing he would do." I managed to say while I was laughing. "I wonder what the others are doing?" I thought out loud.

"I don't even want to know other those 3." Once we made it to the end of the trail I heard Cooper yell.

"Come on uncle Coulson go easier on us." I laughed. As we past them to go to the Barn we waved. Once we untacked Bella and Melody and brushed them we went to Lila ropm to listen to the tapes and videos my mom had left her.

 _Ok guys I am posting this now and tonight I am going to try and post the next chapter if not I will write it tonight and post it tommorow. So how did you guys like so far her and her cousins and her aunt, don't worry I'm going to have her with pepper more in the next chapter. Did you guys like the close bond between Lila and Ariel? Please review and private message me if you want a picture of what Bella, Melody or nickel looked like or to give me ideas or if you have any quists, or just wanna talk. I will respond as soon as I can_

 _So since it's Halloween what is yals favorite Halloween movie?_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	9. The videos and Pepper

_so guys I wrote this last night and did the finishing touches this morning. I hope you had a happy Halloween . I love reviews or private message so please do with any recommendations, curiosity, criticism, or you just to talk. I am fixing the other chapters to be like this one because some one asked me to because my way was not correct, and I'm not changing the story just the format don't worry_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Ariels pov

When we got to her room she pulled out her laptop. Then opened up a folder that was called "Nats videos" when it opened I saw my mother's face, not some movie or picture a video, of her. As it started she looked at the camera with emotions, I couldn't belive it in the movies there was no emotion, in the pictures there was either fake emotion or small bits of emotion if there was any. But here she was emotion and all.

"Hey Lila, it was nice to meet you, and since I only got to stay for a few days I made a video msg for you l. So I will send you videos as I can. If you ever need advice or just to talk msg me at the link I sent you with this." Lila paused it.

" I still try and send her a msg seeing if she will respond even if I know she won't." She pressed play again.

" I know that it's hard keeping are secret especially from all your friends at school. I hope you understand why it's so important for no one to know who your aunt and uncle are, but it would put you and your family in a lot of danger. Many people want my head, same with your uncles. So I'm going to write you this since your like a daughter to me, even though you are my niece."

With that it ended. I looked at Lila she was holding back tears, I wrapped her in a side hug. I heard her whisper in my ear.

"That was the first msg she ever sent me, I gad met her twice by then." The next video started.

" hey I got your msg. So here's your uncle."

" hey kiddo, I heard you wanted to see me on a msg so you could always replay it to see me. That means alot to me, I'm glad your "Auntie Nat" started making these. One day we can go back and watch these. I miss you Lil, remember we will always come back. We are getting to come back in about 3 weeks! Can't wait to see you again." When the video ended, Lila turned to me.

" you are gonna want to see one that comes later on so, I'm gonna skip to it." I saw her skip to the 3rd to last video.

"Hey Lila, this is your little cousin, Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton." My mom said as she smiled. "Since we won't be able to stop by for another week I thought you might wanna be the first to see her other than me and your uncle. Not even the other avengers have seen her, or even Coulson. We will stop by Monday to see you guys with her. See you then!"

I was crying at that point, I mean I just saw me as a baby being held by my mother, not in some dream or a picture, but with her smiling at me. The next video started.

"Hey Lila, me and your cousin say hi. Hope your having fun, we will be there tommorow. Bye Lila." "Then the final video she ever sent me." The next one started up.

"Hey Lila, your little cousin wanted to say hi, so hey. Your uncle Clint to."

"Hey kiddo, I was wondering how you were doing. I can't wait to come back and ride Nickel with you and Bella."

Hey Lil, we are about to go on a mission with all the avengers so, I may not get to do these as often as I have been, but once it's over I'll send you one right then. I miss you Lil, bye." The video clicked off.

" I waited weeks for another msg, before S.H.I.E.L.D told us what happened, and that was only because we had to find a place for you." She told me.

" hey think about it this way Lila, you got to meet them! Some people never had the chance." After a moment of comfortable silence, I broke the ice.

"I'm gonna go talk to Pepper ok?"

"Ok, last I checked she was in the kitchen." Lila said.

"Hi, aunt Pepper?"

She turned around and saw me.

"Hey Anastasia, sorry Ariel."

"It's ok call me whatever uou want." She nodded.

"Do you wanna know about your parents? "

"Sure."

"Me and your mom were always very close even when she was under cover at Stark Industries, which we had to change the name to samsung after their disappearance to keep up the fact that they are fictional characters. Your mom really loved you, you were the only one who could always make her smile, Clint was in a close ish second (he liked to annoy her). She had emotions around you, your dad, and me and Lila. She trusted us." Once she finished she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Pepper."

Her eyes lit up like all the stars put together when I said those 2 words.

"You know you are alot like your mother, the way she would always try and brighten your day if she thought she could, and also if she decided she wanted to. Tony got on her never alot is what I mean by that." I laughed, again one of my first real laughs in a while.

"I always knew there was somthing about black widow and hawkeye that always made me feel, connected. Just never thought it would be like the way it is." After a moment I sensed Coulson nearing us.

"Hey Ariel, sorry but we have to get back to the base."

It's fine, but can we come back soon?"

"Sure. Lila is up stairs still if up you wanna tell her bye." I nodded and went up the stairs.

"Hey Lila, sorry but I have to go, but I'm coming back soon, ok."

"Good, because we still gave more videos to watch! Bye."

"Bye."

 _So guys I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get it up as quick as possible since j am already late on when I said I would try and have it up, but I will TRY to post again this week. I always appreciate comments, I love criticism it helps me grow as an author, private msg me if you have any ideas or just wanna talk._

 _What is your favorite super hero? Comment below mine is Black widow then Hawkeye_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	10. The Secrets Coulson Kept

_This is what was happening whole Ariel was with Lila, (well what Coulson was doing) I am hoping to be able to post more often, while I am writing more chapters I am also fixing previous chapters. Have a sweet read!_

Coulson pov

I knew Ariel would go off with Lila. I had talked to her last night to see if she could get Ariel away from Laura and Pepper for a bit so I could talk to them about things she still can't know. She thinks she knows it all, but we kept some things because it was better. I don't want to keep this from her, but I knew it was for the best. I just hope she doesn't get to mad at me when she finds out.

Once we got there and Lila got her away I sat down with Laura and Pepper for our discussion. "It doesn't feel right to keep things like this away from her. I told them."

"It doesn't but it's for her safety, we tell her and it will do more harm than good." Laura added.

"You know it's almost like Romanoff and Barton's never seem to have the right child hood. Natashas told me a little about hers, same with clint, but we all know it was a lot worse than what they told us." Pepper added sympathetically.

"Yet they still become heroes or will become heroes in Anastasia's case." Coulson told them.

"If she knew the prophecy, it would put her over the edge, with all she just learned. Her whole life was basically a lie." Laura said.

 _ **"The daughter of two unlikely heroes with a dark past, will be the savior of the world at a young age, never to know til destiny strikes, infinite power she will wield, for the good, the true wielder of the stones, after a life of all lies, will find the truth, save the true parents and the team she never knew, though the troubles she will face, through them she will work til she finds the ones she has lost, though her powers strong and great, even infinity will never see the destiny laid before her til she completes, future seen by none but one, never to know til destiny strikes, only accomplishable by-"**_ They recited together.

"If only Loki finished before they were frozen in time." I said sadly.

"Maybe that's the point!" Pepper said excited.

" what do you mean that's the point?" Laura and I said at the same time.

"What if the point is there's no specific way she does it, she creates her own destiny, Loki never finished his words since he instantly became frozen in time, he never could!" Pepper told them.

"That does make sense, but she still can't know about the prophecy, she would work so hard to achieve it, it would be to much plus she's not supposed to know til "Destiny strikes" whenever that means. " I reminded them.

"True, but it is also a good thing that means she doesn't have to do anything specific!" Pepper added. "She has a lot resting on her shoulders"

"She is only 12 and already is about to become the world's first known super hero, in this time at least, and save the whole world." Laura expressed.

"Her life may have had a lot of lies, but one thing that was always true was the love for her, from us and her parents, even Fury has a special place in his heart for her. He made sure she was safe, and never experimented on. It was hard to keep this from the council." I told them. "I'm gonna go and play with the boys since Anastasia will be back soon, and she'll think I was there the whole time."

It was time to head back to the bus, there is someone waiting for Ariel, and I don't want to keep her waiting. I didn't want to tell Ariel, I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew her and Lila were getting close, I over heard them talking about going to watch the videos, that Natasha sent her.

When we got back to the bus, I saw the one that was here to help Skye help Ariel with her, telekinesis, and mind reading. It was none other than...

 _Ok really really short chapter but I plan on posting another one tonight or tomorrow so don't worry the cliff hanger won't be that bad, I'm sure most of you already figured out who it is. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I got this idea from just day dreaming about what to do next, when I thought of how Asgard had all the prophecies so it only seemed right to make one. There would always be more I hope you guys had a good week, and will have a good weekend._

 _Have a sweet read!_


	11. Controlling Mind Powers With A Maximoff

_Ok guys here is the next chapter of Infinity!_

We just got back from Laura's house, it was nice to meet my cousins. i wish we could have stayed longer,but i knew ther was somthing we had to go do. i could feel Coulson's, anxiety through my powers so i knew it was important. What well who was there was not what i expected. there infront of me was Wanda Maximoff a.k.a Scarlet Witch, an Avenger. wait i thought they all got sucked back in time with Loki, thats not right. I shot Coulson a curious look. he just nodded which confused me more. i finally was able to talk. " I thought you said all the Avengers got sucked up into the spell Loki cast?!"

"I never said all of them." Coulson responded with a sly grin on his face.

"But how did she get out?"I asked.

Suddenly a blur of silver shot in front of me. "That would be me. I grabbed her and ran out of the area of the spell." Quicksilver said.

"Wait i thought you died in age of Ultron?"

"T.A.H.I.T.I it was originally meant to bring back a fallen Avenger!" he replied with a grin.

i just rolled my eyes, so did Wanda. "Wanda, Pietro, meet Ariel, or Anastasia Romonoff-Barton!" Coulson said with a grin.

Pietro jaw dropped. "Wait didn't she go missing when the others got spelled?" Pietro asked while it was Wanda's turn to have a sly grin, apparently she already knew it was me.

"She didn't go missing she just went to some family's family" Wanda said with a grin at her brother. "Oh hey Skye, wondering when I would finally see you in person."

"Hey Wanda, wanna go ahead and get started with Ariel's training?" Skye asked motioning for everyone to leave.

"Sure, ready Ariel?" Wanda asked me.

"Yea, lets do this." i told her simply.

"How do you control making things fly, and all of everyone's thoughts?"

"I focus on everything, but the thoughts, and for the flying things, i literally focus on every single object, and focus on it all staying on the ground, and in place." i told her.

She smiled. "Thats how i started, when i got my powers, but it takes so much thought process that is all you can do, you cant make one thing do something, or read one thought." She pulled out some blocks from her bag she had with her. there was a blue pyramid, red cube, and a green cylinder. "Pick one and make it float." she told me.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the blue pyramid. I opened my eyes when i felt something run through my body, the pyramid was floating, my hands had red sparks in them, like Wanda's do when she uses her powers. "I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it!" I told her excitedly.

"You are, now try adding another one."

i focused, but this time without closing my eyes, the green cylinder started floating. I smiled and looked over at Wanda. she simply nodded.

"Now put them down one at a time."

I put the blue one down first then the green one. "Ok now that you have that under control mostly, lets move on to thoughts, for this one I have a 'test Subject' PIETRO!" she yelled. in a blur of blue he stood in front of us.

"Reporting for duty, Sir, mam, sir!" he said while saluting, before after like 10 seconds, bust out laughing.

"Ok Ariel, focus on Pietro, but don't make him float. Yet" She told me.

I focused on his mind, not his body,once i got there i nodded. "Ok now, try and dig up a memory, of when he ran in here." i focused on recent memories, once I saw it, I thought about multiplying it. once i did i opened my eyes. I saw him and w=Wanda grinning. "Nice job, i watched you do it from his mind. you can be in someones mind without looking for memories, fears, wishes, or even dreams." she told me

"That was pretty fun." I told her.

"Are you still blocking everything out?" she asked me.

"I am."

"Try not stopping them, as if you didn't have your powers yet." I nodded nervously. i started to stop blocking everything.

"I, I don't here all the sounds, and commotion!" I told her.

"Once you choose one mind, one time, it all comes naturally." she told me.

"Lunch break!" Pietro said quite loudly once she finished.

"For once yes, lunch break is when you said it was brother." Wanda told him as she rolled her eyes.

Once we were upstairs, i could smell Jemma's cooking, and my stomach growled, when it caught a with of the amazing aroma.

"Hey guys, Ariel, do you wanna cook diner again tonight?" Jemma asked'

"Sure, hmm what do i want to cook. Oh I know, you will love it." I told them, leaving them curious. i grabbed, some of the BBQ chicken, Jemma had made, and went to my bunk, to get my recipe ready.

When i got to my bunk, i sat my food on the tiny nightstand. I saw the pictures Coulson gave me of my parents, on my wall. suddenly there was a surge of pain running through me. I yelled out in pain, I saw Wanda, come close just before i couldn't see her anymore. I saw part of my dream, that other dimension, place, where my Parents, and the rest of the Avengers were, but it was different i heard, my moms thoughts, _"I must free myself from this frozen state, after that i can break the others out, i can get back to Anastasia! I'm going to fight off this spell. I hope shes with Coulson, it feels like years have passed, but i can't tell there's no sense of time here. Why couldn't i see the spell coming?! I should have, the Maximoff's must have escaped since, they aren't here! I have to get back to Anastasia, i won't let her grow up, without her parents like me and Clint."_ Suddenly it cut off. I blinked a few times and saw, Jemma, Wanda, and pietro, looking at me.

"I could hear my, moms thoughts!" I told them. "I saw their pictures, and thought of Nat, and i suddenly i felt pain, then her thoughts."

"The pain was probably from listening, from different dimensions." Wanda informed us.

"Which means, they are definitely alive!" I told them.

 _Sorry for the chapter not being to long, i hope you liked the Maximoffs, i liked writing Pietro, hes kinda fun to write. I knew soon that they would need proof that the others are alive, when this thought came to me._


	12. The mission continues

_Ok guys I hope you like the new chapter. Please write a review or private msg me if you have any ideas, quistions, criticism (it helps me grow as an authour), anything, just please review or private msg me._

Ariels pov

The weekend was over, time to get back to the mission. I decided to do a high pony-tail with a dark grey headband, grey sweater, dark jeans, and knee high brown boots. My second day on the mission, so my friends are, Sarah, Stephanie, and Jennifer. Good I remembered all of their names.

"Morning guys." I said when I entered the kitchen, they were all in there.

"Morning Anastasia" said Coulson (He still knows me by my birth name.)

"morning Ariel" FiztSimmons responded

"morning A" (Skye gave me a nickname like A.C)

"morning." Both May and Ward said.

"Ready for day two of your mission?" Coulson asked

I focused for a second and sent him a thought "yea" I told him though my mind.

"Nice, but don't use that at school, you can use your mind reading though to figure out who they terrorists are." Coulson told me.

"I know, hey turn around." I told him through me telepathic abilities. He turned around and jumped sky high, I may or may not have made him go a few extra feet in the air. Standing behind him was Wanda, and Pietro Maximoff.

"Hey guys, Wanda you are doing amazing with Anastasia by the way." Coulson told her.

"Thanks, but she is a natural, what powers has she unlocked so far?" She asked.

"So far I've unlocked,empathic (easyest to control) ,healing, telepathy, telekinesis, flying, somewhat, and once I got my telepathic abilities I can communicate with anything, including technology. " I told her.

"I can't wait til she gets her speed, I can finally race someone!" Pietro said excitedly.

"Wait til she goes invisible on us." May added with no emotion what so ever.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Ready for school? Well your mission" Coulson asked.

"Yep" I told him

"Let's go" FiztSimmons said together.

When we got to the school, I saw Sarah going in so I caught up with her. " have fun this weekend?" I asked when I caught up.

"Hey, I did I hung out with some friends and family and had some fun."she told me, but as she did I read her mind to see what she did, she... I couldn't belive what she was doing, they were, making bombs, blowing things up, it was her, Stephanie, and Jennifer I couldn't belive it, all my friends were my mission

"Hey I'm gonna go use the bathroom before class see you in a minute." I went to contact the team and tell them what was going on.

"Skye."

"I'm here"

"I found the terrorist kids, it's Sarah, Stephanie and Jennifer, all of my friends"

"Ok let me get Coulson."

"Ok, continue like normal today we will follow them home today."

"Ok" When I found put who the people were, I decided from that moment on, I'm going to shut off my emotion near anyone on a mission, some even when I'm not on a mission.

"Hey, guess what we are now learning about the medieval times" my favorite, to bad it was today.

"Cool I love that time period." I Told her .

" Cool have You learnt it be for ? " She asked

" Yea at my Old school "

" Good morning Class "

After all my classes, I went out of met FiztSimmons. Once we got back to the Bus I went straight to my bunk, I needed a little bit of alone time, I was gonna try and reach my mom again. Once I had a moment of peace and quit, I sent a telepathic msg to everyone saying that if I'm going to try and reach the avengers, so don't get worried if I yell.

I focused on my mom, the same feeling happened when I reached her the first time, but not as painful, I'm guessing since I have been here already I felt sensation going through in finding a mind but it wasn't saying I couldn't figure out what was off it was right I needed to get there it was calling me. It felt different this time I still can figure out why but then I realized I was in my mom's mind I was I was in Hawkeyes mind I wasn't mad heads mind I could feel him I could feel the motion! "I need to get to Nat, or at least free myself then I can get aloft us out, I want to get back to my Anastasia, I want to hold her again, it's felt like years since very held her, touched her, even looked at her, theres no sense of time here thought, I could have been here for minutes seconds years but no I just want to get back I really want I get back to Natasha, even Tony, hear their jokes again. But most of all I want to get back to Anastasia I was with her for 5 months before the attack, nobody can figure out why Loki send us to a place without people, no need want destruction to overpower the world but it all made sense in time by himself to Anastasia and Romanoff." I couldn't resist any longer I had to talk to him.

"Dad if you can here me tell me it's Anastasia"

"I must be going crazy from the isolation"

"Your not I have telekinesis, I'm talking to you for real, I just figured out how to reach you, if you want j can try and talk to the black widow? "

"Try it if you do tell her words before time you know what I mean until know it was for me."

"I will I'll talk to you soon."

When the link ended I got up, and ran to Coulson's office. I knocked just in case. "Come in"

"I just talked with hawkeye. My dad, do you want me to tell annex on the team somthing before I try and connect with anyone again?"

 _Ok it's a pretty short chapter, but since I haven't posted I a bit I thought short is better than nothing I will be writing more as soon as I post this. I am thinking about getting a beta person anyone interested pm me!_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	13. Archery

_hey guys, I know I have yet to finish fixing the other chapters, but I have been so busy, Volleyball and Soccer has ended so that gives me a little bit more time, but now school is giving more stuff I have to do and Danceline is taking up more, I'm about to start dancing at the basketball games, so right not if I have 5 mins, without having to do somthing, I don't know what to do with myself. And when I do get a break, I have so many ideas I want to write, I don't want to fix chapters. Once again, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for me please pm me or comment it will be appreciated. Thanksgiving break is starts tommorow at 3 so no school dor a week, I plan on updating alot! Well here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!_

Ariels pov.

"Go ahead and take a break from, talking to them mentally I've been talking to Wanda, if you do it to much without first building yourself up, it will start to hurt ok. Let me know when you are gonna do it again, I'll tell you if I want you to tell them ok?" Coulson asked.

"Ok, one more thing, I asked you a few days ago if I could see my friends back home again soon, you said after the mission. Do you mean now or later?" I ask him hopeful

"You just read my mind, wait did you actually?" He questioned

"No, not this time."

"Ok well, I was actually in a minute going to ask if you still wanted to because I was about to have May start flying there tonight. Oh, and by the way, you did a good job on that mission, your parents would be proud. I know it's hard when the ones you started to like are the people who did wrong. If you ever need to talk about it come see me."he told me

"Thanks A.C." I said and smirked he just laughed.

"I see your taking lessons from Skye." He joked

"You call me Anastasia, I call you A.C." I told him with the most amazing smirk ever.

"Fair" he said simply. With that I walked out of his office.

I saw Skye and went to sit with her on the couch. "Hey" I said.

"Hey, you did good on your first mission."she told me

"Thanks, you were very helpful in my ear... and mind" I told her thankfully

"Wanna show me those archery skills you mentioned?"She asked with a smirk.

"Sure, why not, you set me up some targets, I'll get my bows and arrows." I told her happily

"I'm on it!"she said excitedly

Once we met outside the lab we walked off the plane to the S.H.I.E..L.D faculty we went to the training room. She walked me to a section that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. "A.C told me about this earlier, they made this section for your parents, so no one would mess with them while they trained, no one has used it since their time travel extravaganza! Now it's time for the next Romonoff-Barton to give it a try! They even added you to the scanner so you could get in" She told me with a smirk

"Let's give it a try then" I told her happily, I got out my bows and turned to her " Which one first?" I questioned.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked.

I held up my black and red one. "This one." I told her

"Then I say that one."

"Ok this is my compound bow, it's my newer one." I put my wrist guard on, finally I loaded an arrow into my bow, pulled back the string to my cheek, breathed out, and release. Dead center. Suddenly I heard clapping, more than just 1. I turned to see the entire team, plus Wanda, Pietro... and Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill. "When... how ... you?"

"We came to congratulate you on your first mission, when Coulson mentioned that you do archery, so we got Skye to bring you down here to see you shoot." Fury explained. I nodded "Nice job though." He commented.

"Definitely Barton's kid." Hill added. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Come on, how fast can you get bullseye and load up?" Skye challenged.

"Faster than your dad? Fury added. I smirked.

Grabbed an arrow out of my quiver, loaded, release. All in 1.43 seconds. "Better than my dad?"

They all had their jaws on the other side of the world. Fury was the first to compose himself, well his jaw. His eyes stayed wide. "How... not possible. .. no one.. what?! What just happened?"

"I have both Barton _and_ Romonoff blood in me." I reminded.

"Definitely got her mom's speed, and from what I've heard, fights like her, acts like her, walks like her (super silent), walks like her, talks like her..." Hill told.

"I get it I get it alot like my mom... wow the second time I've said that." I thought out loud. They all laughed.

"Your dad's fastest shot was 1.5 seconds, you beat him by .7 seconds." Coulson stated.

 _Ok I wanted to give some fun stuff as a little filler kind of chapter so I'm going to be having the next one be a lot longer. Long time reunions will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed._

 _HAVE A SWEET READ!_


	14. Going Home

_hi guys I am so sorry to " **Angelsofdark** " for favoriting my story, and pm me I forgot to thank you for doing do in the last chapter and_ **Originalkantina** _for commenting_! _It's thanksgiving break so, Happy Thanksgiving. Once again anyone interested in being a beta reader for me please pm me or comment it will be very much appreciated. Well here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and anything italicized is telepathic I want to make it easier to figure out which is which!_

Ariels pov

I could barely sleep last night! I'm going home for a little while, with my friends again. Today! I miss my friendo so much, you can only watch videos of them to listen to their voices so many times. I couldn't text or call them because of tracking issues. But I was finally able to go home for a few days. I still had my nightmare, vision, whatever it is last night, but it wasn't as bad. I decided since it was mid November (I know a few chapters ago I said it was January it was supposed to be November I just had a typo/just flat out messed up thing so to clear that up back to the story) so I wore my hair French braide like usual, with a dark blue and shirt that says "One Smart Cookie" with a cookie on it (an inside joke with me and Karlie basically I'm a chocolate chip smart cookie and she is a Smart Sugar Cookie (we had matching shirts) we wore them when we were together alot so it only seemed right to were it now), dark jeans and brown boots. I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Ariel, I was seeing if you were ready yet. Coulson wants to see you." She told me.

"Ok I will head down there in a sec." I told her as I finished my Braid. She nodded and walked off. I as I said I would walked down to Coulson's office once I finishad my braid. I knocked.

"Come in. Hey Anastasia."

"Hey A.C."

"I was seeing if you could give me names on your friends you want to see so I can make the arrangements ok?"

"Sure there is Karlie M., Collyn V., Abby L., Breanna H., and Aurora P.." I told him

"You will see them in about 1 hour, since I have to get a meeting place, ect... ok?"

"Thanks for this AC" I started to walk out then turned "What exactly can I tell them?"

"Well, you can tell them just about everything except S.H.I.E.L.D. and the avengers, that may be a bit to hard to swallow. You can tell them about your powers if you want, everything but the 2 things I told you is your choice on telling them or not." He told me

"Ok, thanks again AC."

When I walked out I went to find Skye she asked me to go help her with somthing on the computer when I got a chance, apparently she needed my ability to talk to computers. _"Hey Skye"_ she turned.

"Oh hey Ariel, I'm still getting used to the telepathic stuff." I laughed.

"So, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Well, the parents of the terrorist kids have a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, hard set of firewalls blocking anything about all of them. I was wondering if you could help me get past some of them?"

"Ok gimme a sec to get my way to it" I closed my eyes and focused on her laptop, once I found the program, I thought a bot breaking through it, once I was connected I opened my eyes I started to focus on getting through the software, and firewalls. After about 2 minutes I was all the way through. "Did that work?" I asked to verify.

Her jaw was dropped, not as far when I did that quick shot yesterday, but it was still dropped. "I've never seen that much software hacked in that short amount if time." She admitted. Still in shock. So I used my empath powers and sent a wave of calm through her, just so we could talk again." Woah, how did o do that so quick I was in amazement, now I'm calm?"

"Sorry I thought it might help you be able to do your work before the find you in there if they put in the right code. Empathic powers help sometimes."

"Thanks yeah I probably need to hurry up and look through the files, thanks again Ariel."

"No problem, it gave me more practice with that part of my powers."

"Well thanks again, hope you enjoy meeting up with your friends. I would come, but they might recognize me."

"Well none of them, watch the show, but ok, I'll tell you when I leave."

"Ok" I said as I went to my bunk. On my way back, I ran into FiztSimmons.

"Hey Ariel" they said it in sync, again, ok I'm serious are the linked somehow?

"Hey Fitz, hey Jemma."

"What is this? First name basis, already, it took you a month to let me call you Jemma? You know her for like a day, and already 1st name basis?!"Fitz said, well asked, well it's complicated

"Oh, stop it Fitz, and I only waited 2 weeks for 1st name basis." With that Fitz stormed off jokingly (I think) while mumbling somthing about 1st names, and I don't know what else. "Anyway, you did a good job on your mission Ariel, I'm sure your parents would be proud."Jemma told me

"Thanks, you were very supportive." Once I got to my bunk I played on my tablet since.

Once there was only 5 mins til we left, I went to se who was in the common room, much to my surprise everyone was, including, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. I really didn't want to speak aloud and everyone know where I was at since no one had seen me so I just stayed in the doorway behind them and spoke telepathicly " _Hey guys._ " Suddenly everyone looked at Wanda,(while she telepathicly msg me saying o know where you are) she shook her head, then everyone started looking around for me. I couldn't resist " _Where the place you do not see, but opposite of where you look. You havery no eyes in the back of your head."_ After that hint they finally turned around.

"What, I always know when someone walks up?!" May exclaimed. "She's, definitely, Romonoff's kid" she grumbled (Wait Melinda May The Calvary Just Grumbled?!)

"ok, ready to go?" Coulson asked

"Yep"

"Ok" with that we went out, and got in... wait... I GET TO RIDE IN LOLA! "I see you like Lola." He pointed out as we got in Lola when he saw my face light up. "Remember, don't tell them about S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers, and that your parents aren't your parents mess. Ok?"

"Ok, what is my cover story, of where I have been?"

"You were with Child services, working out where to put you, and they found out about your powers, now you are helping the government. If you choose not to tell them about your powers, your aunt Laura is letting you see your friends before you go live with her in another state. Ok?"

"Ok, and I'm telling them about my powers so the first one. Where are we meeting them anyway?"

"We are meeting them at the Center Circle Park, I understand you guys used to go there all the time. Correct?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Remember, your fake parents had to let us know at all times basically where you were at, who you were with, and what you were doing, for safety of course."

"That makes since"

"Well, here we are" he said pointing out my friends at the other side of the park I could not contain my excitement any longer, so I just ran straight over to them (luckily I didn't have super speed or else, I may have to explain in a different way than I was planning)

"Hey guys!" I shouted excitedly"

There was a chorus of hey Ariel hi Ariel and where have you been!.

"Well... _let's get this out of the way, I have powers_ "

"How did you do that?" Collyn asked

"Same way I can do this" I looked at a pile of leaves and made them fly around, you could see the red sparks in my hand as I made them float and make beautiful patterns you would only see in movies.

"When did this happen?" Karlie asked

"Well, when I was in the wreck, I suddenly had super powers, that is how I sustained no injuries. "

"How have you guys been?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS AND YOUR ASKING ABOUT US?!" Breanna exclaimed.

"Yes."

After almost 3 hours of catching up and telling them I was going to help the Government and stuff, they had to leave and AC got out of Lola and walked over to bring me back to the bus.

When I got back, it was 6:56, nobody was cooking dinner so I weno ahead and asked AC if I could cook again and this was his response

"Yes, yes, yes, you cook, your the best, I will tell the others they will be so excited!" With that he ran off to tell the others. Who knew aAgent of S.H.I.E.L.D could get so excited over a 12 year old cooking for them? I decided to make somthing simple but amazing, I made some Black Eyed Peas and rice, and some beef so they could have some meat to it. The scent was starting to increase and once it was cooked enough to where it was time to taste and pm aka sure it had everything it needed, suddenly Fitz was standing next to me. I gave him a curious look.

"I want to be the first to try." He explained.

"Ok, well let me taste it and get it right then you can be the first ok?"

"Ok, yes I beat Coulson." I just laughed as he sat down on a bar stool that was near by waiting to taste. Once I had tasted it 2 times (it needed more salt) I finally told Fitz he could try some. As he ate it he started to smile even wider"THIS IS AWESOME! What is this" I told him and he was surprised it was such a simple thing since it was so good.

Once everyone had tried it, and had finished at least half of their bowl, the talking began. I was able to avoid most questions by eating but I still had to answer some about how my thing with my friends went.

 _hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was a bit on the short side, but I want to have time to write the Thanksgiving special I'm going to try and post tommorow if not it will be going up Friday, once again anyone interested in being a beta reader for me please pm me or comment it will appreciated._

 _Have a sweet read!_


	15. Thanksgiving with SHIELD

Hey _guys, in **honor** of Thanksgiving I thought why not have thanksgiving with agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2 telekinetice (one which has infinite powers)a speedster, hacker/vibrations expert, rocket scientist, dead guy that's alive, the calvary, a biochemist, and a specialist (possibly a visit from a pirate and Ice Queen). What could possibly go wrong? Once again anyone interested in being a beta reader for me please pm me or comment it will be very much appreciated. Well here is the next chapter.(maybe a little more captain hill) Hope you enjoy the chapter. So sry I know I said it would be posted Friday, but guess what, some family decided hey let's have thanks giving on Friday, yippee. Then Saturday I was at a renaissance festival, then I got back at almost 1 in the morning, so in super sry for making you wait._

Ariel pov

Yippee it's Thanksgiving. I thought sarcastically. I mean we just eat food (most of which I have to fake a smile, man for a family with super heros in it no one but like 3 of us can cook. Me my grandma and one of my 'aunts' can cook. That's where I learned), talk, and do nothing. Well most of the guys watch football, but I don't like sports, so I go sit and read. I wonder what this crazy group does for thanksgiving, most of the team isnt even from here,

Skye: China but raised in America, but probably never celebrated this holiday

May: China

FitzSimmons: UK (I think)

So I'm not even sure who exactly celebratex it, but I don't really care.

I went ahead, and did a simple braid in my hair. I was in my Avengers sweat pants, a Avengers tshirt on and my Avengers socks ?! I like Avengers, plus no need to dress up I was just going to breakfast then I was gonna go change. I was about to peak out my door to see if anyone was dressed up, but then I remembered, I can just use my telepathic abilities to see. Ok

AC: Normal t shirt and jeans ( when we weren't on a mission or somewhere formal he actually dresses normal)

May: her usal leather suit

Skye: oh no, she is all out on her stuff. A turkey hat. Turkey shirt. Turkey socks? And some jeans.

Wanda: red shirt black leather jacket and jeans

Pietro: tshirt and jeans

Ward; usual

FitzSimmons: had gone all out it seems they wanted to be part of the holiday

Well, I'll change to somthing a tiny but festive after breakfast, I volunteered to make pancakes. Fitz has been begging me since I cooked the first time(someone just always beat me to it). When I exited my bunk, no one was in sight, but I knew where they were all at telepathic abilities help.

I got out everything for home made pancakes, when I started putting pacakes on a plate next to me I felt a presence coming towards the room. I immediately turned around, while analyzing who it was, once I realized it was Jemma, I realized I had all of the knives in the air with my powers ready to fire. As she walked in she saw the knives "Calm down not going to hurt you its just me."

"Sorry, I was actually about to put them down as you walked in, I felt the presence and was trying to figure out who it was when I relized that I made them float" I told her as I made them go back to where they were. "I have an idea, wanna help?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, everyone is about to come in here wanting pancakes, how about I use my powers and can flip and mix as many as we need faster, but still just as delicious."

"Sure, but how can I help?"

"Make sure, everyone waits out side, if I am to distracted while using my powers well, you saw I didn't even think about it, and I had knives ready."

"Ok, but can I have 1st pancake?"

"Sure"

"Yes! Finally I beat Fitz!"

While she went off to stop the others I was using 5 pans at once, 2 mixing bowls and spoons. I was finally finished after 15 mins of that many.

"Jemma! Pancakes!" Suddenly I see her sprint in there followed by the the others. "Stop, only Jemma, she helped." I said as I held out my hand. Suddenly everyone froze, except Jemma. "What... what did I just do?!"

 _"Think about movement and focus on us. It's a part of your telekinesis, it usually it comes later on, but you do have the infinite powers so, there is no normal to this" I heard Wanda tell me._

I focused on movement then them, then they started to move. "Well, at least Jemma got her pancake." I told them as I turned around to see Jemma get her pancake.

After we all had breakfast, I went to my room to get in "holiday" clothing. So I wore my hair a side braid, with a shirt with a turkey on it, dark jeans, and some orange socks (we were staying on the bus) and some turkey earings (where did those even come from?!).

I went and met them again, they were cooking thanksgiving lunch.

In the end we had cornbread dressing, turkey, ham, roast, dirty rice (my favorite), and some corn and green beans. (I made the corn and green beans)

"S.H.I.E.L.D 616 prepare to be boarded" came over the inter comm

"There's company" Coulson said

"Company?" Suddenly there was a small jolt from the plane being boarded. Then I saw some people coming down the hall. There was Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill, Pepper, Laura, Lila, Nathaniel, and Cooper. My family. Well who is on Earth/this time period (remember they are frozen in time in a different universe so I think they are frozen in time when they got frozen. It's complicated ) "Aunt Laura, Aunt Pepper, Cooper Nathaniel, Lila?!" I said as I ran up to them hugging each, but immediately pulling away. Like my mom, I'm not a huge fan of hugs, but it seemed fitting for the moment. I heard Coulson think.

 _"Hmm, doesn't like hugs like her mom."_

 _"Coulson you know I can hear you, and also... I get it um alot like my mom" Su_ ddenly Coulson busted out laughing everyone looked at him _._

 _"_ hey, she spoke to me in my head, not my fault." He said pointing at me

"What did you?"

"He was thinking about how much I'm like my mom so I said, my usal I get it I get it I am alot like my mom."

"Well what was he thinking about for why?" Fury asked

"How she doesn't like to hug or be hugged. Since she pulled away quickly." Coulson told them.

"Well I guess she doesn't want to meet the others we brought along then" Hill said sarcastically (I could only tell threw empath and telepath) suddenly there was a small group of people that walked in, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Eric elvig, and Lady Sif and the Warriors 3 of Asgaurd.

"Where have they been hiding?! I can easily sense everyone if I choose to?"

"Apparently, you didn't chose to sense us" Darcy mocked.

"Careful, she can look at you and turn you into dust!" Jane reminded Darcy

"Meh, she will like me to much to do that." Darcy mocked once again, so I decided to have a little fun wit this

" _she's right you know, I could melt your brain in a millisecond, or even better release your biggest secret to everyone, or just freeze you in place"_

Suddenly Darcy jumps behind Jane "Save me, protect me from her" Jane just takes a step tôt the side

"Told you don't mess with her"

" and that is why I haven't gone into Tony Starks mind yet, hw will be 10 times worse" I joked half serious

"Ok, let's eat before someone does end up dead, I am not doing the extra per work for that" Fury said.

"Yea, we all know you are going to send the paperwork to me to do" Hill informed

" _hey, later come find me I have somthing you may want to be there for" I told hill_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"You'll see, but I promise you will like it, and there is no paperwork involved "_

 _" Ok"_

Everyone but me, Laura,Pepper, Skye, and Jemma went and sat down at the table to get their plates, we went and got rvery thing out of the oven and fridge, and set them out.

"Luch is ready come and get it" pepper shouted. Suddenly everyone ran in there at once, and tripped over each other, the plates were about to fall and shatter, while everyone landed on top of each other.

"Freeze" I said and held out my hand. I grabbed the plates set them down on the counter, moved Wanda out of the way of the about to be pile of people,since she was the only one not running and was getting pushed while walking like a normal person to the kitchen. Then held my hand out again "Move" everyone in the pile fell on top of each other groaning in pain. While the civilized people on the Bus went and got their food, Wanda thanked me and the others had fun laughing at them, and asking if could do that every time they did somthing dumb.

Once we all ate, which resulted in only 2 food fights supriseingly, I went to my bunk, and told Maria to follow me. Once we got to my bunk we sat down on my bed.

"What did you want me for?"

"Well, I recently learned I can communicate with the avengers in the other dimension, and was wondering if you wanted to talk to Steve?"

"Are you serious?!." She asked with a huge smile.

" Well do you? Cause I'd you do I can ry and connect you with him telepathicly I have never tried it with others yet but I can try. "

" Thanks that would be amazing"

" No problem, I was actually going to contact you later and see if we could get together soon so you could talk to him "

" have you talked to your parents yet"

"Once..." I said sadly, " Iwant to talk to them mor but I'm not sure what to say, plus the one time with my mom, was an accedent, and was my first time so i got ta Ken out of it sooner."

"Well, im sorry bUT thanks for this."

" No problem, ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

I focused on the dimensions until I found the right one. Then I searched for Cap, after what felt like hours but was actually minutes, I was able to connect to his mind, it wasn't as easy as my parents since I'm not as linked to him as I am to my parents.

 _"I need to get the team out of here, get back to Maria_ ,"

" _Cap calm down, it is alright my name is Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton, it's Clint and Natashas daughter, you have been on the planet for almost 12 years, I have some one with me who wants to talk to you, just give me a moment to connect them, I'm using my telepathic abilities. "_

 _"Ok, thank you, but who is joining us?"_

 _"Steve?"_

 _"Maria!?"_

 _"It is really me Steve, I've Missed you so much."_

 _"Me to Ria"_

 _"Listen, you guys have been there for almost 12 years, it's Thanksgiving right now, Anastasia learned how to connect with you guys recently, she just a few weeks ago unlocked her powers, you remember when Loki was casting the spell, and that... thing he said, it's her."_

 _"Wait what is me?" I asked I didn't want to jump in but what was the thing about me._

 _"I can't tell you, but just know it's nothing bad, please drop it"_

 _"Ok, do you guys want me to try and connect the others to this?"_

 _"Can you?" Steve asked_

 _" if you want I can try, I've only done it with Clint and Natasha, if you want I will try."_

 _"Go ahead]" Both hill and cap said at once._

 _First I connected my parents, they would be the easiest._

 _"Anastasia is that you?" I heard my mom ask_

 _"Yes I will talk in a second I'm teying to connect the others to the sykick link, dad is about to be here and Cap and Hill are in it already"_

 _" Wait hill was taken to?"_

 _"No, I'm with her, on earth." Hill told her as I finished connec ti ng my dad_

 _"Anastasia is that you again" I heard my dad say hopeful._

 _"CLINT!?"_

 _"NAT?!"_

 _"It's me, Ana is connecting the other avengers to the chat, cap is already here, and Hill is also, she is still on earth shes with Ana."_

 _"Hey guys" I heard cap say, I was still searching for the others. They made small talk ( well trapped in another dimension small char, they were catching up)_

 _Once I found Baaner I connected him_

 _"Guys banner is about to connect I don't know if he is in hulk mode or Bruce mode just to let you know" once I heard it was banner I continued to search for stark and Thor._

 _"Hey Maria can you go get Jane Pepper, Laura, Coulson and Fury. You shouldn't disconnect but if you do I will get you back in it in a sec."_

 _"Sure"_

 _I continued to search for the others, when I remembered somthing else. "Maria can you get Lila to, she would want to be here"_

 _" Sure "_

Marias pov

I was so excited to have been talking to Steve again, and it was nice to talk to Natasha and Clint again. I understood why Ariel wanted me to go get the others but j didn't want to leave steve, but the others deserve this to

Once I reached the living room, I had tried to conceal my excitement, but I couldn't, I came in smiling. "Coulson, Fury, Laura,Pep, Lila, Wanda, Pietro (it seemed right ot bring them), Jane, come see, everyone else stay here do not follow no matter what"

Once we were out of earshot they asked me what was going on

"Ariel has managed, to get most of the avengers in one sykick link, she is about to have all of them, she wanted uou guys in it."

"So that's where you to went " Fury said

" yep gimme a sec I'm still in the link."

 _"Ariel, I have them all right ouside your bunk ready for us?"_

 _"Go ahead"_

 _I opened the door, told everyone to sit down since I knew it was easier sitting down._

 _Suddenly I heard the other avengers again_

 _Anastasia /Ariel pov_

 _After quite a bit of searching I had all the avengers in the chat, when I heard Maria tell me the others were here. I scanned to see who all was there and saw the Maximoffs were there which I forgot to mention but I wanted them to, I after a few minutes had them connected. It was very loud with all the reuniting going on, but I blocked that out and went staight to talking to my parents, Lila was talking with them as well._

 _"Mom?! Dad?!"_

 _" Ana! " They both said at the same time_

 _"Sorry I haven't done this sooner."_

 _"Who all Di you get inton this link?" My mom asked_

 _"There is Thor, stark, bruce, Cap, Lila, Wanda, Pietro, Laura, Pepper, Coulson, Fury, Hill, and I think that ... is it"_

 _"What's wrong?" My dad asked worryingly_

 _"I'm fine just I'm holding a huge link, my biggest has been between me and someone else."_

 _"Well thanks for this, and don't push yourself to far" my mom told me_

 _" I am not making any promises, but let's go join the others."_

 _After about an hour and a half of conversation of what had happened, and wheat we were going to do, and catching up. I had relized I pushed myself way to far, and went from voices in my head, to darkness._

there was the girl kept seeing in every nightmare, dream whatever it is, she was fighting with the avengers against Loki, in the other dimension, then there was this brick room, with ballet dancers, and guns, and someone who looked very similar to my mom, then it hit me this was the red room. There was one girl who was doing a pirouette, then just fell, her point shoes were blood red, the instructor walked over grabbed her by the neck and slung her into a wall...

I jolted up, I took in my surroundings, I was still in my bunk, next to me was Maria.

"Hey, slow down, your okay. You may be a bit sore, you pushed yourself a bit to far when you did the link."

" how long was I out "

" just like your parents 1st quistion, how long was I out.. you were out about an hour.

" ok" I focused on my parents I was determined to contact them. When I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Don't, wait a little bit." She told me. I shook my head

And focused again, I found them quickly, and put us in a link together.

" _hey I'm back, I couldn't hold the link anymore earlier."_

 _"Hey Ana, and didn't we say not to" my mom said_

 _" and I said no promises"_

 _" you are your mother's daughter, to stubborn for your own good"_

 _"Says the man who jumped threw a glass window, and didn't expect it to hurt " my mom pointed out_

 _"I missed you guys so much... I love you."_

 _"We love you to" my dad said_

 _" Love is for Children." My mom said. "... For my 2 kids"_

 _"2!?" me and my dad said at once_

 _" Yes 2 Clint your just a little kid in a adults body, and my daugter is only 12. Sorry we missed 12 birthdays."_

 _They said that last part together_

 _"It's fine, at least I have you guys now._

 _We continued small chat for about an hour, I told them bye, I knew they were about to serve dinner._

 _Authors note: hey guys I am so sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed, Christmas break in a week I will update as often as I can._

 _Have a sweet read!_


	16. Getting in the Spirit of Christmas

_Hey guys sry it took so long I was halfway threw the chapter when my cat walked on the key board and closed the page before I got to save so I had to write most of it twice lesson learned! Plus im writng this at 3 am luckily im a night owl so this does not phase me. I got a new Laptop to I can now post more often I was posting from my phone or tablet, but it would get annoying, so now I have my new laptop to do it , and I promise there will be lots of updates for the Christmas Break. it's the holiday season so, I thought to myself, u need more than just one chapter of the christmas Holiday, I apologize now for anyone who does not celebrate Christmas, and would prefer another holiday I only know about this one, and would prefer not to offend anyone with things I don't know about. Now alot of the things in here may seem not Christmas tradition to uou guys , but it's just stuff that we do in my family. Well you guys probably want to get to the chapter, well here it is hope you enjoy._

I saw the girl again, the one with blue hair, fairy like dress, same height as me. She was in the other dimension, the Avengers were moving again, not just in their minds, but also using their bodies, my mom and dad were fighting right along sided her. they were attacking Loki. then I saw myself, my parents were reaching out for me, I was going to touch them, hug them, but suddenly the mystery girl as I a=had started calling her, appeared she had her hand open, she sent a shockwave of fire and ice.

Suddenly I jolted up. I was still on the bus. I still have no clue who that girl is, I've been trying to figure it out since I saw her, but nothing, I've looked everywhere, Internet ( even with my technopathic abilities), S.H.I.E.L.D. files, nothing. who is this mystery girl. Well its now 2:37 A.M I noticed looking at my clock. I turned and looked out he window, yet again knowing after one of those dreams, nightmares, vision, whatever they are, I never fall back asleep. Right now we are flying over California, on our way to the Triskeleion, apparently we are getting another mission, not under cover though, so I don't know if it will involve me, luckily it's not til after Christmas, but we are making a stop on the way there, I don't know where though.

I decided after watching out the window for half an hour to try and talk to my parents again, maybe they know who this mystery girl is, plus I want to talk to them again. so I focused again on them and the other dimension.

 _"Mom, Dad, you there?"_

 _"Hey Pumpkin" my dad said_

 _"Hey sweetheart." my mom said_

 _" I've been having this girl appear in my dreams since I unlocked my powers, I was wondering if you knew who it was. she is about 5" 2' she has long blue hair, wears a fairy like dress, and fairy like sandals."_

 _"sorry sweetie, but I have no clue about this girl"_

 _"me neither"_

 _"it's fine, I'm just seeing if anyone does. I asked you guys since, I always see her in the dimension your guys are in, fighting Loki, and you are free."_

 _" Mabe its a vision, part of your powers, showing you the future, but broken up pieces" my mom theorized._

 _"maybe, I've seen the past with it so maybe"_

After about an hour of talking, getting to know each other better, I ended the link. I decided to go watch May do her Tai Chi. It's a lot of fun to watch, calming even.

I went to my usal spot, it's near Coulson's office, the stairs make nice cover.

She started like she always does, she bows, Table Top, Downward Dog, Low Tree, Mid Tree, High Tree, but suddenly she stops. "Come out Ariel, I know your there" she stated just loud enough for me to here. I slowly cam out of my hiding place. "I know you watch me often, but I wanted to know why. Most everyone, isn't up yet. So Why are you?"

"the truth?" I ask knowingly, she nods "I have these dreams, well more like nightmares, or maybe visions, I don't know. They always show the other dimension, sometimes the Avengers are moving sometimes they aren't, but in almost every time there is this girl, I started to think of her as the Mystery Girl. She is fighting along side the Avengers, but this one ended with her shooting at me, well my perspective, as I was about to touch my parents. At one point before I found out about my parents, I saw my parents handing a baby to Coulson. Later I found out it was me, that's why I think it might be visions, part of my powers. Once I wake up from them, I can never fall back asleep, so I come out here and watch you, if its around the time that you do your Tai chi, Its relaxing."

"What do you do when I'm not doing it, or just don't come, I've noticed you aren't here every morning?"

"I either read, listen to music, practice using my powers, or what I usually do if we are flying, look out the window, watch the ground go by, the sky change."

"Have you told anyone else about these?"

"No"

"We should talk to Coulson about this. okay?" she asked well told in a question like manor, I could see the mothering side of her coming out.

"Ok, but I want it to stay in between us 3 for now, and if anyone else knows I want to know that they know, deal?"

"you are your mothers child, stubborn and wanting control of the situation"

"that's how you survive"

"got a point"

"so deal?"

"Yes, deal unless Coulson says other wise"

"fine"

"wanna join me in Tai Chi, your already up, and probably learned the moves with as often as you watch me?" she asked suddenly.

"sure"

"Me and you mom used to do this all the time." she told me while we were doing Tai Chi.

"It helps your agility and focus, it's like a dance."

"It is, did you ever take dance?"

"since I was 2 this is my ninth year of dancing" (When I started I was about to turn 3)

"See like your mom"

"Not you too!"

"Just stating a fact"

After we finished Tai Chi we went back to our rooms. It was 2 days until christmas, according to Skye, we are decorating the whole Bus for Christmas. So I decided to get dressed for holiday spirit. I decided to do my usual french braid, along with some jeans and a Marvel Christmas, sweat shirt (An: I have this actual sweatshirt it is at walmart, and it is amazing) along with some Panda toe socks. Once I was done I went to the kitchen to make some pancakes, shaped like reindeer. It only took me half an hour to make enough for everyone. Once they started to wake up and smell the pancakes I had to telepathicly tell them to wait. I walked into the dining area, I placed the pancakes down, within seconds everyone had one on their plate.

"Their REINDEER!" Skye shouted as she realized what I made them look like.

"You dreamt of them last night so I thought I would have some fun"

"Wait you knew what I dreamt about?!"

"You've been thinking about it since you woke up, it was very loud and cLear with my powers."

After everyone ate their pancakes, Skye stood up.

"I declare Christmas decorating begin!" She stated.

We all went separate ways to get said decorations. Me and Wanda went to get the tree and ornaments, it only made since the ones who won't break anything get the harder stuff, since we just use telekinesis to lift everything perfectly. We got the fake tree, and the 16 boxes of ornaments. And bfought it down to the living room. When we got there, FitzSimmons had the lights (they came up with some crazy lights that apparently do so e cool things the y won't tell us what are, and I chose not to find out for the surprise )Ward and Skye had some of the other decorations, while May was no where to be found Coulson had a lot of pictures.

"What are those AC?" I asked.

"Just some pictures I thought should be put up, and to show you some."

We started by putting up the tree, then we hung popcorn garland, that may appeared with suddenly after we started. Then we put up ornaments, (you know Coulson loves captain america when 7 of the 13 boxes of ornaments were filled with ornaments or decorations, of Captain America) we eventually made the tree avengers themed split up into sections for each Avenger (Coulson collected everything to do with them it seemed) when we stepped back to look at our handy work I noticed somthing, in between my parents section, there were photos of me and them. There was even one of my first day on the bus (I'm going to quistion Coulson on how he got a picture of that later). Then we started to hang up the lights everywhere. I swear if there was no top to the plane you could spot it from Mars there were so many lights. Then we started to put up some of the pictures Coulson brought. Once we out up those we crowded around the couch, I wasn't sure why until I saw what they were looking at. Baby pictures of me, old christmas pictures, anything you could think of that might embarrass me, was in that album. They were all ooing and Ahhing over them, except may and Ward they were just smirking, or laughing.

 _ok guys I know it was a pretty short chapter buy I wanted to have time to post at least 2 more, a christmas eve and christmas day, those wil, be lover by a long shot. Once again anyone interested in being a beta reader for me please pm me or comment it will be very much appreciated. I love reviews so please do, criticism is always welcome it helps me improve as an author, so please do, or just tell me you liked it or whatever, pm me if you have anything you want in the story, I will gladly get it in there._

 _Have a sweet read!_


	17. The Holiday Season!

_Ok guys still not completed, still so busy I barely added thus much, I'm going to be adding as j can, so stick with me here threw this busy time, hopefully I will get a bit of time to finish it soon! Well hope you enjoy what I can get you for now._

 _Ok the christmas chapters are against me, this thing has deleted over half of the story TWICE. Believe it or not, that is why this is taking so long. Well hope you enjoy, if this ever gets posted with as mean as the chapter is!_

I saw the Avengers, they were gathered around a Christmas tree, Pepper was there too. they were handing out presents, then it showed me the battle, they were all fighting their hardest, then I saw just my mom, she had Loki's staff, she was pushing it into a device, then a huge portal closed all the chitari fell. I knew this, it was, "The battle of New York." Then I saw my mom again, this time she was running at Loki, she had her widow bites charged glowing blue she was about to reach Loki, when she was forced backward, she landed ready to go again, as Loki cast his spell, she became frozen, inches away, from his neck, where she was about to attack with her widow bites, they transferred dimensions, then the Mystery girl appeared, the Avengers moved, they went and attacked Loki, they were about to attack all together. I jolted up.

Another nightmare, their getting more and more intense, I still have no clue as to who that, Mystery Girl is. I looked over at my clock 3:45. Hmm, later than usual its a Christmas Miracle, well Christmas eve, still a little bit longer til Christmas. I can't wait we are going back to my Aunt Laura's house for Christmas, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Maria, are going to be there. Fury is going out of town, did you know he has a wife, kids, and get this Grandchildren! For now i'm gonna go see if May is about to start her Tai Chi. she was so I joined her.

I decided for today I was going to wear a red and purple sweater I had, my hair long red hair in a French braid again (AN ok I know I keep using this hair style but I love it but I can never do it to myself so I make my characters have it). and I put on a pair of grey boots.

 **XxX**

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone in full swing, either trying to make breakfast, take breakfast that's made, or keep the breakfast away from everyone til its all done. Once everyone had their breakfast on their plate and sitting down we started to talk.

"We are almost to Laura's, we are spending Christmas all the way to new years there. We will have the Bus parked near by, so everyone can stay here, except Anastasia, they want you to stay with them, since it's your first family Christmas together. Coulson told us"

"ok" I was actually quiet happy, I had been wanting to spend more time with them.

After we had a bit longer conversation, what we are doing, and all that stuff, Skye came and asked me if I wanted to watch a Christmas movie with her. I agreed, we went to the living room, we started watching how the grinch stole christmas.

It got to the part where they sing "where are you christmas". As it went on I realized, this song was basically describing me right now. I don't really feel like I'm in the Christmas spirit, It feels to empty, I don't have my real family, or my adoptive family I spent 11 years of Christmas with. More of just another day, another reminder, of what I lost, and what others had.

 _"where are you christmas? Why can't I find you? why yo_ _u gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me?"_

there is nothing that seems right about christmas anymore, it's just reminders, I can't find that spirit I used to have during this time of the year. I always was laughing, I was happy, I wasn't ever sad, it was my favorite time of the year, pretending it was snowing (I lived in southern Louisiana) we would build mud mans, our best attempt at a snowman, we would have our own version of Christmas parties in my middle school classes, we made Chinese yo yos last year. We would listen to music talk for hours (one teacher would write notes for the S.P.A.R.K kids, 6th 7th and 8th grade would hang out together. ) I miss the laughter, I barely have laughed in a while.

" _why cant I hear music playing?"_

I used to listen to music all the time now it's more of just a reminder yet again of what I've lost.

 _"My world is changing, I'm rearrangeing."_

now my adoptive family is dead, my parents are frozen in time, everyone else I'm related to I barely know. I have super powers, my friends are millions of miles away, I can make things levitate, I can move them with my mind, I can read minds, I can freeze people into place, nothing about my world makes since. I guess that's what makes me different, I was made fun of for being different or strange, well looks like they knew before me without really knowing. I wonder if I ever reveal myself, say my identity, will they realize, will they find out they made fun of the most powerful being ever to move, breath, live, will they rethink what they have said. Or will it mean more to be mean to me, sa they were rude to me?

 _"does that mean christmas changes too?"_

does me knowing I'm different change everything I ever knew, I mean all I ever knew was a lie, did they ever say somthing true to me?

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Ariel, you ok?"Skye asked. Up until then I hadn't realized I was crying.

"It, just reminds me of alot of, well what has been happening. " I told her truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't been in the Christmas spirit like I usally am at this time of year, I used to love it, now, it became a reminder..."

"Of what?" She asked, but I think she had already figured it out.

"Of... what I've lost, my adoptive family are dead, my real parents are frozen in time, in some other dimension, I've never met them except talking to them threw my mind, my only blood family here, I barely know, I have these strange powers, nothing is the same, I haven't really laughed since the wreck, I kept faking it so no one would worry or pick up on it. I keep pretending everything is fine, but it just a jumbled up mess, one day I was a normal girl that got made fun of the next day, I find out their right I was always different, like they always have said, my whole life was a lie." I finally released.

"Shh.. it's ok... hey, their love for you was the truth not a lie, the people watching over you at S.H.I.E.L.D always loved and protected you"

"You know, ive blocked out everone I've ever known with a barricade of walls, no one has ever made it past the 1st wall, I've let people think I'm an open book, that they get through to me easily, but the truth is, I do that so no one tries to get close, no one is close to you, you don't get hurt easily. I block out every emotion, hide it with a mask full of false emotions, I never truly laughed since the wreck, most emotions I've shown have been fake."

"Ju at like your mother." Came from behind us

"Coulson" I said emotionless

"I knew you were going to bream soon, I always saw threw most of your walls, some with your moms, I never saw all the way threw though, only your dad, I can't see all the way threw yours, but I can see far enough to see one little thing, both you had your mother have it, I don't know how to describe it but it always means you are going to break soon. I knew there was somthing up with the way you took the news about your parents and everything, I saw all the false, made up emotions, your mom used."

"Just because some things are the same with me and my mom, does not mean we are alike." I said yet again with no emotion

"You never met her, but you are alot like her, I have somthing I want to show you." I followed him wordlessly, I knew it was somthing, I wasn't mad at him, I just wanted the emotionlessness to be intact, I felt more comfortable with them. I never felt right with emotion, it just never was somthing I en joyed.

We walked into his office he went behind his desk and pulled 2 albums off a shelf, and a usb from a drawer.

"These are pictures from when you were a baby with your parents, at Christmas time." He said holding up an album with me, my mom, and my dad infront of a snow man. The snowman was actually quiet funny. He had a carrot nose, 2 eyes made out of black buttons, but that wasn't the funny part, the funny part was he had 2 stick arms, one with a bow in it, the other with an arrow, on his back was a quiver with arrows in it, he had the Black Widow symbol on his chest. It was an archer snowman with the black widow symbol.

"This one is just pictures of you, the Avengers with you, and you and your parents." He said referring to the one with all 3 of us sitting in what looked like my nursery. It was a purple room, it had a tree painted on the wall, in the tree was a hawk, next to the hawk was a small spider Web with a blackwidow spider. Above the cradle was the Avengers A. The sheets were purple and red. There was wood flooring. That's all I could see from the angle of the picture, but it was beautiful.

"The usb has videos, of you, your parents, the Avengers, you with them, it's just filled with videos you may want to see. It also has some news footage, even some of the footage of the battle of New York, Sokovia, any of their missions, even parts we didn't put in the movies, I want you to have them"

"Thanks Coulson, it means alot. So that's how they made the movies, you took the video footage, news footage and just made it."

"Yes, we knew there might be some people who would manage to see hints of what memories we altered, so we made it to where they would think it was from the movies, or comics."

"So, I have been wondering this for a while, why did you guys make my dad be married to my Aunt and have kids with my aunt?"

"Some people were getting to close to the truth, like the fan fiction, there is a section in the technology department, that literally their job is to read the fanfiction to make sure no one gets to close to the truth, if it is we have to alter somthing, but only if there is alot of that one thing."

"I know what you mean, I used to read Fan fiction, til I found out the fan fiction was real I kinda stopped, thanks for these" I said motioning to the a albums and usb.

"Go look at them, I know there are some things that you will want to look at." I thanked him again, and went to my bunk, where my laptop was, to look at the albums, and videos.

I decided to watch the videos first, that might explain some of the pictures. The first video started. It was a news broadcast.

"Looks like there is going to be a new edition to the Avegers, today Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man, posted that, the Black widow and Hawkeye, will be having a child, later it was confirmed by the soon to be parents that the billionare was not pulling our leg that it was true, next we have the weather with Tiffany" so that's how the world found out.

Then there was a video of me, I was in a halloween costume? I was dressed up as Olaf, if was adorable, to top it all off, I had a set of toy bow, and arrows next to me, so that's where the snowman idea came from for the picture.

"Don't ask me how pumpkin, but your crazy-" my dad started

"I'M NOT CRAZY" uncle tony Interupted

"Yes you are, and don't yell, it hurts pumpkins ears!" My dad said sternly but still soft.

"No you can't use the baby as a shield, only I get to do that! " Tony exclaimed.

"Shh.. your going to upset her, she likes the quiet just like her mother, now hush, before I bring in the backup" my dad comanded.

"NOOOOOO, LALALALALALALALALLALALALALALA LA! I'M GOING TO BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly there was utter quietness, completely unnatural, like there was a high pitched scream (which there was) on a horror film, then someone presses mute, and you think the world froze, or they died, but no. The cause of this was none other than, Pepper Potts, and Natasha Romonoff (Barton). Hands on hips, death glare, the whole package.

"Anthony. Edward. Stark. You. Will. Not. Upset. Anastasia. By. Screaming. For no reason. Ever. Again. Understood?" Pepper said, deadly silent, almost as scary as my mom's face, but as scary as Pepper Potts could be, you make my mother that furious you will understand why she is the scarier out of the 2.

"You willl never upset my daughter ( AN auto correct tried to put Droid there! Is that crazy or what!) For no reason, ever again, you will keep your voice low, never yell or scream at her, never upset her, without serious reason, that you know Pepper or myself would yell for, or I will crush your windoipes, destroy any way possible for you to communicate, no matter how advanced the technology, even if said technology is JARVIS you will be punished. Understood?" So calm, so quiet yet so serious, was my mother's voice, she would follow up with those threats, and everyone including him knew it.

Tony the person no one could make speechless was, well, speechless. He simply nodded, not even opening his mouth. Suddenly there was a shock of pain going threw my mind.

It hurt, badly, it was like a elephants stomping on a glass building in a canyon. It echoed. Suddenly I just heard thoughts.

"Romonoff, and Pepper teaming up on me! Not fair! Not fair at all! Pepper is supposed to be on myside! Barton too! He can't use little Katniss as a shield! I'm supposed to use that! It will protect me from Romonoff and Pepper! "

Woah, I was hearing a person in a videos thoughts, this is not normal!

I paused the video because all it was was Tony refusing to talk, with w serious women glaring him down.

I stood up, and walked to find Skye, she will want to know about this, then I'll tell Coulson. This could be useful, when working on cases, especially the videos, where you can't read their lips, I could tell them what thethey were thinking and saying, along with what is being said to them.

I finally found Skye, she was in the talking to Jemma. When Skye saw me coming, she got up.

"Hey, you ok now?"

"Yeah, I have somthing I want to show you" I told Skye happily knowing she would want to see this, with as much as she loves her computer stuff, no i can tell her what actors are thinking during the movies we watch. She alw1ays wonders what they are thinking when they do somting crazy, or out of the ordinary. "Jemma you can come to if you want!" I added sensing her curiosity, empathic abilities help.

"Sure" they both said at the same time, but not as freaky as they it's FitzSimmons doing it

"Pull up any video of you guys and know what you are thinking, but don't tell me what is happening and put it on mute"

"Ok, how about this one Jemma"

"Yea that one"

I focused for a second then I felt it.

"You were think about which website to troll, and whose account, Skye. Jemma, you were thinking about how to stop her"

"How did you do that, I made sure not to think about it so you couldn't read my mind?" Jemma wondered

"Same" Skye said

"New power, I unlocked it just before I came down here, I was watching some videos Coulson gave me, it had stuff with me and the Avengers. One came up with Stark, suddenly I felt his thoughts, from the video."

"That is amazing, do you know how useful that is, you can know what a villian, captive, anything, is th inking just from a video!" Jemma said excitedly

"You can finally tell me what the actors are thinking when they do movies! Or even interviews" Skye said at the same time as Jemma

"Yes, I'm gonna go tell Coulson he told me to let him know when me powers were unlocked.

 _have a sweet read til I can post more of this chapter, it's going to be a long one!_


	18. Arriving at my Aunts

_Sorry it took me so long guys I buckle fractured my wrist, google it, so I have in a cast til the 22nd plus ive had no time with classes. sry for any mistakes my cast hits extra keys sometimes, well I hope you enjoy!_

 _this chapter starts off kind of sad btw I made the mistake of listening to music while writing this and there were 2 sad songs in a row as I got to that part._

Ariels pov

I went back to my room to change back into my Christmas clothes since I had changed for sparring. which was a lot of fun to kick Wards butt! I cant wait to see my aunts and cousins again, Pepper, Maria and Jane are coming to plus Darcy and Dr. Selvig, their all practically family. Whoever said blood is thicker than water, was wrong, your real family is not who is by blood but by who you choose to be your family. They are just as much family as my parents are, like the rest of the Avengers, I may not have met them but their family too. Once I had changed back into my Marvel Christmas sweat-shirt, and dark jeans, along with my penguin toe-socks Collyn gave me. I fixed my hair from sparring, back into a French braid. I grabbed my presents I had made for my cousins, aunts and, Dr. Selvig, still not sure what to call him, and put on my snow boots, just incase me and Lila go riding, and walked out to the kitchen to help Jemma carry the food to my aunts, along with the ingredients to make Christmas dinner tomorrow, I get to help then I was going to help today but Jemma insisted I wasn't going to help after all I had been cooking for them do much she was going to make that food today. So I made her compromise, I didn't help today but I got to help as much as I wanted tomorrow. so I headed to the kitchen as I wad approaching the door I heard Fitz in there with Jemma, they were having another one of those arguments no one else understands. when I felt a presence behind me.

"the are adorable aren't they?" Skye asked as she walked up.

"yea, they are in their own twisted way"

"twisted? More like, your parents."

"huh?"

"Well how everyone knew your parents were destined to get together, and they were oblivious to it. Well those to are going to get together in the end we all know they will get together" Skye pointed out

"Did you ever meet them?"

"Who? Your parents? No, Coulson was going to introduce us, when your parents got back to pick you up from him, after..." she paused for a moment as if forming the words I knew were going to come out. "Loki's attack, the... time travel extravaganza." I could tell she was having trouble getting it out

time travel extravaganza used to make me laugh, but now its just become a reminder, of what i've lost. it brought up old memories, that had been floating to the surface recently

"You know, before all of this I was a lot different. and I don't mean powers"

"how so?" she asked curiously.

"well, I was the kid who had all the answers, but sat in the back hoping never to get called on. I never liked the attention on me, I had my self closed off, it started in pre-k, the first day of school, all I wanted was to make friends, I caught onto things quick, but not friends. I tried to make some, but instead I made enemies. I found another girl, she was shy like me, never had anyone to talk too. So I tried to befriend her, but instead the moment I started to click with her, the popular girls walked up, and said she couldn't be my friend, she was theirs, but us being the girls who never stood up for themselves, we were pulled apart, we both just got pulled along somewhere, or in my case, sitting by myself, imagining I different life. finally at the end of kindergarten, a new girl came, my adopted mom found out and had us meet the day before she started. they decided we were going to be, best friends, it started out well, until she realized how easy to, manipulate, think we were best friends. equals. But in the end I was just her puppet, I never had a choice in what we did, it was always what she wanted, I couldn't have somthing that was me not her, I realized that in 3rd grade, when I met a new friend, I realized how she treated me, how different it was from the other girl. I started spending more time with her when I realized how much happier I was with her. that new friend was Karlie, she was one of the I met with, when we went back home. when the other girl realized this, she started to grab me by the arm when she saw me with someone else and tell them I was her best friend, not theirs, once we were away from them she would tell me I couldn't be around anyone but her. That was in 4th grade, I never had the courage to stand up to her, so I started to at recess hide from her, I would hide with Karlie, we would talk then move every few minutes to make sure she never found me til later. I worked for a little bit. finally in 5th grade, Karlie talked to me, helped me build up the courage to get her away from me, to stop thinking I was hers to toy with. I had finally built up the courage. the next day at recess I didn't hide when I talked to Karlie, I was out in the open. she walked up and started her usual pull me away tell her I couldn't hang out with anyone but her. when I pulled my arm back. against her pull, she turned shocked, I had pulled back, stopped her. I told her, I have other friends than you, if I cant be with them or have my own preferences than, I wasn't her friend. I pulled away completely turned my back and walked off with Karlie. I walked off with new found courage, pride even. it lasted for a little bit. I lasted until middle school, 6th grade they decided to put me back into my place as the nobody. I closed myself off again, I still talked to Karlie, but that was about it. I was bullied constantly, after a while I learned to ignore it. brush it off, or Shake it Off as Taylor Swift puts it. I finally learned toignore them. now we are here." I admitted to her, I could tell she was surprised with how much I opened up. I was to.

"wow"

"sorry its been on my mind lately, I didn't mean to do that, we all have out problems I'm sorry." I told her quickly.

"hey, slow down, its fine, I sometimes need to confide in someone to, I understand, my life was actually quiet similar"

"thanks for listening, holidays bring up old memories."

"i know what you mean, me too." she told me

suddenly FitzSimmons realized we were there, they both turned in sink.

 **"oh hi guys, we didn't see you there. wanna help?"** they ask in sink as usual.

"sure I just came to ask Jemma like she asked." I said simply, blocking out the last few minutes of conversation with Skye.

"Oh yes, just grab these" Jemma said pointing out a small section of assorted food.

"touch down in 2, prepare for landing." mays voice came over the intercom

"ok" I say as I start to grab 1 then think of an idea. "Jemma I got all of them if you want"

"Darling, how are you going to carry them all, there must be at least 24 different dishes?!" she asked

"like this" I say then uses telekinesis to float every single dish perfectly.

"well that does make things a lot more efficient" fitz commented.

"alright then, ill go get my bag, ill see you at the ramp in a minute." Jemma said walking off, fitz following, only then did I realize Skye already had her bag, so we walked to the ramp, watching the parade of food follow us. when we got the the ramp we saw that Ward and Coulson were already there, just before they could see us I thought of an idea.

" _hey, Skye wanna freak them out?"_

 _"yea! What's the plan?"_

 _"ok I'm going to send in the food first have them going in circles around them like a parade. sound fun?"_

 _"Yea, and thing to mess with AC and "_

 _"yea, who gets beat up by a 12 year old."_

 _"WAIT! seriously? ANd I wasn't invited to watch?!"_

 _"its all on video"_

 _"really send it to me"_

 _"just did, man technopathic abilities are awesome" I told her_

 _" they are, but id miss the feeling of touching the keys"_

 _"lets get on with the plan" i reminded her_

i thought about where i wanted the food to do and look like. after a moment of preparation, i had decided what to do. i sent the food one by one all over Coulson and Wards head, then i started to make the food fly in circles around them, they both jumped and looked around, Coulson to startled to comprehend what was going on screamed.

"the nightmare before Christmas, went to thanksgiving the foods flying!" Coulson shouted. suddenly there was a blurr of blue.

"Wanda! stop it now!" Pietro shouted. All 3 of them looked around trying to find her, when they couldn't, they looked at each other. Then Wanda walked in.

"What exactly am i..." she stopped when she saw what was going on. and busted out laughing. "oh... that's... way to... funny!" she managed to choke out inbetween laughs, she was doubling over laughing. they all looked at her dumbfounded.

"whats so funny?" Ward asked

"you guys seriously don't get it?!"

"get what?" Coulson asked

realization hit Pietro.

"wait seriously, you guys haven't figured it out." they both looked at him still confused. "ok, who other than Wanda has telekinesis, or can make things do stuff like this. come up with devious plans like this?" he pointed out.

it hit Coulson.

"Skye, and Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton! show yourself NOW!" Coulson yelled. me and Skye both walked out of hiding doubling over laughing at them.

"It took you guys that long?!" Skye yelled still laughing.

"Aren't you guys elite spies?!" i asked still laughing

"yeah, but we weren't trained for magic." ward grumbled. about that time May walked in.

" What is going on?" she demanded.

"we are not going to speak of it" ward stated no questions asked.

"why is there food floating on my plane?!" May asked.

"Merry Christmas May!" Skye shouted as she used her powers to send a shockwave at one of the pies, it went straight to Mays face. suddenly everyone but me and skye, who were not afraid of Mays wrath, backed away and hid. Pietro grabbed his sister and ran. about that time the ramp opened.

"ANASTAISA!" Lila shouted running onto the bus to meet me. I turned and ran at her.

"LILA"

we finally met in the middle and hugged. completely forgetting about the Calvary with a pie in her face behind me.

"Skye, I recommend running." Coulson commented. at that Skye ran to the farm house porch.

"why is the food floating?" Laura asked when she realized all the food was floating.

"oh yeah, I forgot about that, ill be right back I'm bringing them to the kitchen, well minus one pie." I realized

Lila followed me back to the farm house, we went to the kitchen and I set everything down. I had to use my powers to shield the food from the flurry of snowflakes. I had never actually seen snow, much less been in it. in southern Louisiana there was never snow.

"wanna go riding again?" Lila asked.

"Yes!" I immediately answered.

we walked out to the barn. I got Melody tacked up again, while Lila tacked up Bella, just like before.

"we should probably tell my mom where we're going." Lila pointed out.

"true give me a second ill tell her, which trail?"

"Memory Meadows" the trail, her and my parents used to go on.

" _me and Lila are going horse back riding on Memory Meadows."_

 _"ok, I see you have telepathic abilities now"_

 _"yep, we will see you in a bit"_

" ok she has been told" I told Lila

"How?"

" _like this"_

"sweet, we need to creep out my brothers with that later."

"alright." and with that we walked out of the barn to go riding.

 _More to come soon, I wanted to post it as soon as possible. this is 2,197 words, I think that's good for now, I am going to add as soon as I can for now..._

 ** _Have a sweet read!_**


	19. Horse Ride of Lies (untold)

As we started on the ride, something hit me. How does Lila know all this? she is only like a year older than me, right?

"Hey Lila, I just thought about this, how do you know all this stuff about my parents if you were only like 1, when they were still here?" I asked

"Funny you should ask that. Well I'm not really sure, I guess it was just because of you. well that's what everyone thinks" she told me.

"what do you mean?"

"well when I was one, you were born. The first time your parents visited with you was when you were almost a week old. When you touched me I remembered everything, I understood everything. It was somthing with your powers. That when you touched me, I would understand everything" she told me.

" so that's why you know all of this? " I asked, everything still sinking in

"That's one of the reasons we figured out about your powers, well one of the verifications."

" What's your first memory of them? I asked after a moment of silence.

" they bought me a beanie baby, it was a blue horse. It's name was Willie, they gave it to me the first time we met. When we get home I will show you, I still have it. They got the same one for you, my mom kept it after..."

We stayed silent for a minute just listening to the sound of nature. Rustling trees as the snow fell and became heavy on the branches. Snores of the hibernating animals. Snow hitting the ground.

Eventually we headed back to the farm house. The silence was unnerving, normally I like the silence, but with the memories that come with the holidays, the silence just amplifies the emotions and memories of lost things. The love j don't remember, the smiles I've only seen pictures of, the pain of them being ripped away. Nothing feels real anymore, if it does, it's to real.

We walked into the farmhouse after taking care of the horses. I finally took a moment to look around at the decorations. The tree was brightly lit with presents underneath. There were pictures hanging around the room, the fireplace was lit. There were blankets with penguins on them, some fake reindeer decorations, paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, christmas movie cases scattered about, jackets, gloves, and hats thrown about. There was a picture of a man on the fireplace, I didn't recognize bit he seemed familiar. As I got closer he looked similar to my dad. I picked up the picture to get a closer look.

" That's your uncle" I heard from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, well not really jumped but on the inside I did, I never show fear in situations like this, my life has taught me that, and it's it my genes.

"He went missing a little before I found out I was having Nathaniel. He went out to the town to get somethjng, and never came back, the cameras show him there but the next second gone. We don't know what happened to him still" my aunt told me.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CONTINUE HERE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"what was he like?"

"you would have liked him, you never met him when you were a baby, he was out of town and couldn't make it back in time to see you, he saw pictures but that's it. he was coming back to see you and your parents just before the attack."

"Every thing seems to happen right before the attack, Skye calls it the time travel extravaganza, it lightens the mood a little bit, but not much."

"I'm sure it does but no matter how you put it..."

"They are still gone, still out of reach, and the memories are still there"

"yea, no matter how much time goes by it never lightens up the feeling of loss. I had just been getting over the lack of your parents being around, when your uncle went missing."

"why did you send me to your sisters?" I asked suddenly regretting it the moment I said it.

"... I... I wanted to give you a normal life, well as much as you could have without your parents. So I thought it best to keep you away from Lila and Cooper, not because I didn't want you to know each other but, you could here them talk about your parents, I didn't want you to have to deal with that so young. Same with your powers, we found something that could hold them back for a little while, let you grow up normally, but the liquid you landed in undid that to activate your powers. I wanted to keep you near, so I could know what was going on in your life without being seen or known by you. You are smart you would have figured it out so we sent you to my sister, no blood could be traced to your parents easily. I didn't want to not be near, but I wanted your safety and normality." she confessed.

"Thanks, I always wondered but was scared to ask, unsure if I wanted to know, kind of like my parents I wanted to know what was going on but at the same time I didn't want to know. I'm glad you told be though." she nodded

Suddenly everything was HUGE and I mean like 2000 Times bigger. when I realized I could see my aunt, she was freaking out, that's when I realized I shrunk!

 _Felt like a good cliff hanger, in the next chapter we have 2 new guests, to meet up with Anastasia. il be posting the next chapter as soon as possible! I'm starting as soon as I post this!  
_

 _ **Have a sweet read!** _


	20. Ant-Man and Wasp

_so sorry but this is kinda spoilers but I know you probably figured out who is coming so read after this if you dare for small spoilers for this chapter!_

 _Oh and small Spoilers for Ant-Man, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_

 _Janet Van Dyne has not had the thing that happened in Ant-Man to her_

 _Scott is not Ant-Man_

 _Hank is not old, and is Ant-Man still_

 _Hope is not born yet!_

 _Janet and Hank are married_

 _Janet has been effected by the Pym particals and can go small or large without the suit Hank has to wear_

 _THATS IT_

Anastasias POV

Everything is huge, I see my aunt, I see the shag carpet across the room, the couch looked like a mountain, my aunts' shoe looked like a hill, everything kept getting bigger and bigger! What was going on, everything was happening so quick, I couldn't think. I couldn't process anything. when I heard a yell come from above.

"COULSON! SKYE! GET OVER HERE NOW! IT'S ANASTASIA!" she yelled

I saw them both come running into the living room, eyes scanning the room in attempt to find me.

"She just suddenly shrunk I don't know where she is at so watch you step I think she might have just unlocked another section of her power." my aunt told them

"Well she could be anywhere!" AC pointed out.

"Guys, what if she didn't shrink?" Skye thought out-loud

"What do you mean Skye?" Coulson asked

"She could have teleported her powers have no end, it might have looked like she shrank but in actuality she teleported" she said

"oh no" both Laura and AC said at once

I finally thought of an idea after shouting at them for their entire conversation

I crawled up Skye's leg, knowing that she would freak out the least, well in a scared way, she will freak-out like, oh my gosh this is so super awesome amazingly extremely cool! way,

"LOOK ON YOUR SHOULDER!" I shouted,

she turned her head and smiled

"Skye, why are you smiling, Anastasia is missing?" Coulson asked completely confused

"She is standing on my shoulder, that is why I'm smiling" she told them, quit proud of her self.

"WHAT!" both Laura and Coulson said at once.

"yeah she is sitting on my shoulder, she just shrank." Skye told them.

"I'm calling a few friends, be right back." Coulson said walking off, I wonder who he is calling, it might be another super hero from 'Marvel' that isn't supposed to exist, but in reality does. YES! YES! YES!, I figured it out its probably WASP OR ANT-MAN! a. k. a Janet Van-Dyne and Hank Pym. I really hope its them, I always loved them. obviously not as much as Black Widow and Hawkeye, but they were my 4th and 5th, 3rd being Scarlet witch, or Wanda Maximoff. Just never ever, ever, ever tell my dad that at one point in time he was my 3rd favorite, Wanda was my second for a little bit.

"hey Ariel, what is it like to be tiny?" Skye asked.

"it's kinda freaky because everything is huge, like you look like the statue of liberty, height wise, atleast I think I've never been to New York, always wanted to go but haven't been there" I told her

"What activated it, do you know?" my Aunt asked

"I'm not really sure, it just kind of happened" I told her, about that time Coulson walked back in

"Ok they are on their way" he told us

"whos one their way? Its Christmas they shouldn't leave their families" I told him having figured out I can actually jump quiet high in this form, so I jumped to his shoulder.

"Wasp and Ant-Man, or Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym, an they actually don't celebrate Christmas with family, both of their family is dead, so, yea try not to mention that. They don't talk about that much, so we didn't put it in the comics and movies, wanted them to not have to be reminded of it everytime they saw something of the comics."

"oh... that makes sense, I love them though, their my 4th and 5th favorite Super Heros"

"What is your order of favorites?" he asked'

"Widow, Hawk, but don't tell him he was for a short time my 3rd, Wanda, Wasp, Ant-Man, Cap, Pietro, those are the main."

"WHAT! Cap is your 6th! not 3rd!"

"Sorry AC not everyone favorite is cap"

"Who replaced Clint in 2nd for a little bit?"

"Wanda"

"WAIT!" everyone looked Skye in confusion of why she yelled that.

"Guys we are forgetting something very important here" she clarified... sort of

"What?" Me Laura and AC ask in sync

"What's your order of the agents of shield cast favorites?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes, remembering what I told her the first day in the bus,

"what is your order, Anastasia?" AC questioned, getting his interrogation face on

"ummm... will anything I say be held against me?"

"Maybe, we wont tell the others, unless we feel the need" Coulson answered

"ok... 1st is... Skye' I said the name quickly so they would miss it,

"I'm sorry say that again I couldn't here you," Coulson said evily

"Fine its, Skye, you, FitzSimmons, I couldn't pick so they already are practicaly one so I merged them, then May, finally Ward" I finally revealed

"WHAT! I'm second" Coulson yelled teasingly

"Hey I relate to her, curiosity, rebelious, computer crazy, and cool kick-"

"Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton! YOU DO NOT USE CURSE WORDS!" Coulson inturupted

" I was going to say kick-butt, I don't cuss, either way I relate to her in ways, you were just cool" I told him.

" AC your missing the point, she likes **_ME_** more than _**You**_ her, practically uncle, or grandfather, I'm not sure which?" Skye inturupted teasingly

"UNCLE definitely UNCLE" Coulson responded quickly

"Ok well either way, I'm kinda stuck at like 1 inch high... so, I'm not exactly sure what to do, so to make this easier I'm just going to speak telepathicly for simplicity so, if someone gets left out of the conversation let me know, you can speak in your mind or outloud, whichever is easiest, if it's just me either way, but I'd there is more than like 4 speak out loud, I'm still adjusting to doing more at a time"

 _"sounds good" they all replied_

then there was a knock at the door

"we are here" Wasp said happily walking in.

" Yay " I shouted loudly

They both started looking around to find me

"Where is she?"

" Wait ill find her" Janet said and shrunk, her clothes laying on the ground where she was, automatically leaving her in just her super hero costume.

I decided to have a little fun, hoping she didn't know about my telepathic abilities

" _look to the earthquake in the Skye"_ I couldn't resist the punn of Skye and Sky, or the earthquake in the Skye


	21. Questioning family

"where in the world is the earthquake in the sky?!" Wasp shouted.

"my name is Skye and I have earthquake like powers, so she is on my shoulder" Skye told her trying not to laugh

she nodded and flew up to her shoulder, once she saw me, she landed down next to me.

"hey Anastasia I'm wasp, or Janet, as ive been told you know. So, you wanna go back to normal size?"

I nodded to nervous to speak

"well then, lets go outside just in case you go to big, or something. Skye!" she called out "bring us outside, don't want to go to big." She nodded and walked outside, I grabbed wasps hand as she offered it to me, she flew me down to the ground a few feet away from everyone

"Ok now, I want you to think big, but not to big, like a normal big, or.. well you get it right?" She asked

I nodded and thought going back to normal, seemed like a better idea, than big, considering we don't know my limitations. Suddenly I went to normal size, there was a tingling feeling as it happened, it wasn't a bad one, it felt kind of cool, but still interesting

* * *

I looked at Coulson, almost wishing for approval from him, he simply nodded, with as many powers that have been showing up, I've master most enough to Simi control, but approval is all I really seek, coming from a world of approval only coming from few, it means alot.

I simply nodded and walked off to find a quiet place, I needed to relax my mind. To much was going on at once, I mean new family, powers, people dieing, more unknown. I'm not even sure what is truth anymore

After walking for about an hour, I guess they didn't go after me, they would have had Wanda talk to me, if u was close enough, I was walking mindlessly thinking. I knew my way back easily so I didn't worry about getting lost. I needed away, I needed a free mind. Holidays are harder... harder than I thought it would be, to think being near your real family is harder than the fake. To me it would be the other way around, but life always throws somthing at you the moment you feel settled. Everytime it felt right, somthing just had to get in the way, first the crash, I was starting to feel really connected to that family, I never told anyone, but I never felt that connection children and their parents always have, it never felt right with them. I always thought I just wasn't thinking straight to much to understand, then this power thing happens. I find out everything I know, all I felt was lies. I always felt that there was a while other family. Nothing feels right, ever.

The holidays with people I hardly know, I... I... I try to... to make them feel like I accept them, but after so many lies, how do I know this, this family thing with them isn't a lie, a lie to convince me, to decide me yet again, I don't understand why they had to deceive me, I would have handled it. But to be told so many lies for my _normality_ it's just deception. They have their reasons, but to wait until they have to to reveal all of this, how much more are they hiding from me!

I finally stopped and sat below a tree, the ground was covered in snow, but I didn't really care, it didn't bother me, I was to off in my own world to care. I looked to the sky, it seemed to be almost dark out, I should probably go back now, but it didn't really matter, no matter how close the may feel, most seems to feel it's a justified a lie.

Finally after about 15 mins of arguing with myself I decided to start my trek back, as i neared the house after about a half hours walk, knowing where I was heading this time it was much quicker, I saw the lights strung across the house, which reminded me... it was christmas, the 'Merryiest time of the year' but it wasn't really. Atleast not for me.

As I approached the door, I quickly took into account who was inside. Everone but Skye and Wanda were in there, wondrr where they are. So I felt around trying to find them, finally I found them on the bus. Thinking threw where they were and that there were less people on the bus, and ones I'm closer to, I turned and went to the bus. As I went up the ramp I was met by the 2.

" finally decided you were cooled off enough to come back?" Wanda asked aloud

"Yea, well enough to be around less people."

" So what set you off?" Skye asked. Choosing to not have this conversation aloud I switched to telepathic link

" _many things, I was told about my uncle, the sudden power madness, the fear my aunt held when I shrunk, the overwhelmingness of the holidays, every little thing was coming together at once. I never seemed to be alone, being alone helps me think, that and rain, but with everything going on, there has been alot of... socializing." I revealed_

 _"Everyone has a breaking point, one that will break them everytime, just learn to overcome it" Wanda encouraged_

 _"That's what everyone says, but the family is to much, the feeling of betrayal is to much. It all builds up, without anyone realizing" Suddenly skye wrapped me in a hug and whispered aloud_

"family is what you make it, not what is said. You make your family who you choose, you don't have to accept Laura and them as family yet, think of them as, friends. Putting to much on yourself at once, helps no one" Skye said, as she went on slowly getting t a normal speaking voice.

" Your blood family is alive, you have the opportunity, don't lose it, you may have today, but you might not have tommorow. Work towards the future, but always remember your past, it might not define you, but it's your roots. Never, never forget where you came from, weather it be, your adoptive parents or Clint and Natasha, you always have a past, you don't always have a future." Wanda urged

I looked at them both,

"Why does Loki ruin it all?" I questioned

"Maybe he didn't ruin this, just gave you another path, one with more meaning, a easy life would never have the twists of the greatest books." Skye said I nodded " ready to head back to the others? " glad she didn't say your family, I nodded and we walked back to the house together

Have a sweet read!


	22. Christmas

I went into the house slowly tacking into account of where everyone was, I guess the spy like habits are inherited, i like to know who is there, and where they are. I saw AC first he was sitting in the kitchen helping set up the food, then I saw my aunt. They both turned at the same time and spotted me, unsure weather to approach me, unsure if i would spook at first sign of danger. So I approached them myself,

"Hey, I'm sorry for running away, i just-"

"its fine, you are like your mother, at the first sign of losing control, you run, its fine, as long as you always come back" Coulson cut me off, i nodded

"Im with him as long as you always come back" My aunt added "come on we were about to start handing out presents" she said motioning to the living room, i nodded and followed

"ANASTASIA IS BACK!" Nathaniel yelled as he came barreling at me, going in for a hung, he grabbed me around the knees, sending me falling backwords, til instinct took over and i caught myself with my powers, telekinesis, and pushed myself back up

"well if it isn't the little traitor! I said slipping into the fun loving cousin character

"come on Ana, come open presents with us, we had to wait til you got back" like a normal 4 year old, just wanted to get to the presents

we all found a seat around in the living room, we started passing presents around, Nathaniel got the first present, he opened it up to find a toy train, next came Cooper, he got a new video game for his PS4, then came Lila, she got a Black Widow and Hawkeye laptop cover, then Nathaniel walked up to me and gave me a present, i opened it to find, what looks like a 4 year old's drawing, it was of me and my aunt Laura, Pepper, Lila Cooper, and Nathaniel. and at the top corner there was a small circle with an arrow and a black widow symbol in it

"to remind you of your Mommy and Daddy" he said happily as he pointed to the circle "and see they are on the planet"

"awww... thanks you little traitor" i loved my moms nickname for him in the movies

then the team gave Coulson a replica of the bus, it had a stand to put on his desk, next was Mays, she got a new leather jacket, then came Skyes' present from me, it was a usb, with a new program set i made for her, then fitsimmons gave each other a present, that i cant even pronounce the names of, the cycle of presents went on and on, until there were no presents left under the tree. When we finished we all went and grabbed some food

Once we had all finished we went to the living room to watch a Christmas movie, we started "A Charlie Brown Christmas", a little bit threw it i looked over sensing a change in some of them, most of them were fast asleep, FitzSimmons were leaning on each other, my cousins were curled up against my aunt, May and Coulson were still awake, Skye was leaning on my shoulder. May stood up suddenly, but silently, toed on her shoes and walked out the door, im guessing to the bus to sleep,Couslon looked over at me, i looked at him, going by his face i guess he wanted to talk, but didn't want to wake the others.

" _what do you want to talk about?"_ i asked

" _truely, why did you run off earlier?"_

 _"this... this family thing, the holidays, everything is just to much. you've heard that before from me, but this time, my powers, i scared them with them, i actually scared people with my powers. i don't want people to fear my power, even if i never showed anyone else my powers, those who did i don't want them to fear my power. i want to help with my power, not make people fear"_

 _"they didn't fear **you** they feared **for** you, they were worried, they hadn't seen you not understand your powers. we knew it was coming, we know how your powers spiratically appear. they have not adjusted to this, and don't fear what the people will think if you ever revealed yourself. you are who you are, not who you are believed to be"_

 _"i guess, i just kind of wish i could be here with my real parents, or with my adoptive parents, not knowing any of this, even with all of the lies that it held, it wasn't to bad, i may not have fit in, but at-least people weren't scared, or startled. i had routine, as much as i cant stand routine, its a weakness, i liked the unknown for a little while, but to much and it pushes you, more and more."_

 _"then why don't you contact them, your real parents. talk to them, you seem more open when theres less of us, but ive seen you relax so much after you spoke to them, you relax more than you ever do with them around. mentally or physically"_

i nodded and got up slowly as to not wake up skye and went to go contact my parents

i went to my bunk on the bus, i didn't want to have any chance of disturbing them in the house

 _wow whats this 2 updates in like 3 days? that has to be a record for me working on trying to post every other day, cant this weekend though, atleast now for sure, i have somthing to do this weekend but i will keep updating as much as i can, especially with summer finally being here, so yea_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	23. Broken Bonds

well i want to thank all of my followers and favoriters so here i go

Following: Agent Conkle of S.H.I.E.L.D, AgentEvanaCrystal4SHIELD, Avengerfan, InuNura, JoriLover95, OriginalKanima, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, SopR5, .9216, crayZrainbow288, jwlinder, kklvshorses, molly2853, phansieonthebarricade,

a big thank you to them

favoriters: Avengerfan, Coonkisser19, InuNura, Juliet and Molly, MikaylaRebekahMikaelson, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, SopR5, Taiski, angelsofdark, crayZrainbow288, kklvshorses, molly2853

sry if i missed anyone i appreciate you just as much but we all make mistakes

also a big thank you, and yes I actually typed those all out, thank you to all those who reviewed im sorry but im not going to type it out, you are already up there atleast once :)

now for what you actually came for... the story!

I got to my bunk just in case someone woke up and came to the plane, they wouldnt distract me as much. i then focused on my parents. I want them for the holidays, it may make it harder in the long run but for now, it helps.

 _"Mom, Dad, you there?"_

 _"Loud and clear my baby bird" My dad said_

 _"Good to hear your voice again sweetheart"_

 _"its Christmas here, well its about to not be, its 11:50 but, its still Christmas"_

 _"Im sorry we are missing another holiday with you sweetie, if we could be there we would" my Mom_ _apologized_

 _"its not y'alls fault, Loki did this, he is the one that took it away"_

 _"but there had to have been some other way to have stopped this" my dad pushed_

 _"its in the past, we can't talk like this, someday i will find a way to get you all back, i have managed to talk to you, so im getting closer"_

 _"We want to be there but..." my mom said_

 _"but what! I will get you back-" i was cut off by my mother_

 _"don't get your hopes up, as much as i want to be there there may be NO way to get us off the place, and i dont, i repeat dont want **you** getting disappointed or doing something that will hurt you or cause more harm. you need to let it go, there is no way off this planet as much as i wish there was, theres not! So just give it up, ok?" She yelled and stated as though it was a fact._

 _"But there is hope, there is a chance! i will get you all off, i dont care how hard it is i will! the world needs you! Aunt Laura and Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel need you! Coulson needs you!"_ I yelled then cut off the link, i couldn't listen to her anymore, she may be my mother, but she may know more, but she doesnt know this, i dont care if she doesn't believe i do. she holds no hope.

My unspoken words flowed threw my head, when i realized... they weren't true, "I need you" my unspoken words were wrong, i dont need them, i want to save them, but i dont need them. They hold no faith in me, my **'father'** may not have said the words, but i could feel them, he never said my mother was wrong, he just let it go, agreeing. I don't need them. i wanted to be close to them, but it seems after the shock, they dont want me. They were so close then, the moment i mention getting away from where they are, or getting them closer they... they appose it! Ill just let this mystery girl save them. I may go save them, doesnt mean i have to accept them, or even acknowledge them. Save them let the world have the heroes i never had, nor WANT any longer, why bother with people who have no hope for you, I will most likely some what get to know the other avengers, Widow and Hawk not so much.

well Pepper is arriving in a couple of days for New Years, apparently some business came up at Samsung/Stark Industries, so she doesnt get to come until New years eve, then Everyone on the bus has some sort of mission. That will atleast give some distractions, unless Pepper brings up the Avengers, but imight be able to connect her with Tony, not mess with Widow and Hawk.

i started making some things in my bunk float around harshly, nothing breakable, but like books and pillows and stuff. Putting all my rage and annoyance into the movements. So focused on my agravation to realize that Coulson had opened my Bunk door, and was watching me closely. I finally noticed him when he spoke.

"How'd it go?" he asked

i just looked at him with one of those Seriously, gonna ask that faces

"not that well then?"

"lets put it this way, im not speaking to them ever again, im not even going to acknowledge them any longer."

"that bad?"

"Yes, and no there is nothing you van magically say to make everything better, or everything seem all right. So don't even bother with one of your famous inspirational speeches you love" i told him coldly

"can i speak to them?" he asked optimistically

i shook my head

"please, i want to speak to them, i know you know how to have one of us talking without you having to listen or speak, you wont even be in the link, please?" he asked hopefully, almost begging

"fine, but i refuse to even acknowledge them, muchless anything else, understood?" he simply nodded

I connected to him first to make sure there was no chance of me even hearing them, then connected to Black Widow and Hawkeye, im not even bothering with names or titles such as 'Mother or Father' ect.

i heard the link attach then instantly left.

i opened my eyes, and looked over at coulson to make sure he was sitting and fully focused on the chat, he was, so i reached over and grabbed my pillow, blanket, and book, and walked to the living room and laid down on the couch prepared to go to sleep. the book was for when i woke up in the middle of the night from the dream.

Slowly i drifted off to sleep as the nightmare dream thing started.

 _the Mystery Girl was on the planet in a sudden flash, she landed on the planets surface and looked around when she spotted the Avengers and Loki, then her hands started glowing different colors as she shot them near the avengers... then it flashed to a scene of New York, the billboards on all of the buildings were flashing diffrent ads or pictures, news. My vision was just floating around the City, as it approached a all to familar building... Avengers Tower, i saw Pepper and Tony sitting on the couch watching the news, i saw Maria Hill sitting in the library reading a book, then i saw Captain America sitting in a room filled with art supplies, he was sitting in the large window seat looking out the window sketching out a picture of a monkey on a unicycle like he had after the show in the 40s, then it transitioned to a plane crashed in ice, then to the battle of New York, then to a group picture of all of the avengers, i overlooked Black Widow and Hawkeye, then to him and Maria sitting on a couch eating popcorn together, then it moved to a picture of Bruce working in the lab, then to Thor on Asgaurd with Lady Sif and the Warriors 3, sitting around a grand table, they appeared to be discussing battle stories. then it moved to my parents-_

I snapped up, glad i didnt have to see them, i looked over at the digital clock on the stove in the kitchen area and saw it was 4:37, later than usual since i went to sleep later, i grabbed my book i had brought in there to read, "Dark Tide" By Jennifer Donnelly, one of my favorites, and started

so theres a bit of a twist, Ariel no longer wants anything to do with her parents, you know that wasnt even close to my intention for this chapter, the chapter just started writing itself so im sorry if you didnt like the twist thing, but i hope you enjoyed the chapter, then enxt one will be a few days later when Pepper arricves, after that i will do one of the Conversation coulson had with her parents, and then im going to do a summary chapter for a few months of this so i can catch up to current time.

please comment and pm me any ideas or powers you want, or just to talk, love constructive criticism so give plenty of that, also is the water fire saga book anyone elses favorite book set, the last one comes out on the 14th so yay! well i hope you enjoyed please follow and favorite

disclaim own nothing but Ariel/Anastasia and other side characters that arent owned

HAVE A SWEET READ!


	24. HAPPY NEW YEAR

_ok guys, ive been writing at like 3 in the morning all of these chapters, BUT i wont be able to do that starting sunday until saturday due to the fact i have an acting camp, so i wont be allowed to stay up til 5 in the morning so yeah well here is NEW YEAR finally we make it to 2016, even though we did like 6 months and 10 days ago yippee. here are my plans for then next few chapters_

 _next chapter: Coulsons chat with Anas parents_

 _after that: a summary of what happened January 1st- current day, i want to do a time skip to catch up with current time, so things are gonna happen but its all going to be summarized_

 _after that: continue as it was originally_

 _ **I was on the planet again, i saw the Avengers with people i now despised, my "parents". i was simply sitting on some form of rock, it was a cotton candy ink and cotton candy blue tye dye color, withing a short distance of my parents was the mystery girl, she was just floating above them, she had one foot popped like you would see in a dance, with the other straight (like you would see most other girl flying super heroes positioned) she was just stareing down at them, she held no anger in her face as she glanced over each of them, until she got to the Master Assassins, she held a brief show of anger, and regret at them. I don't know why though, almost as though she knew them personally, maybe she did before this all happened, maybe they didn't put her in the comics and movies because she wanted to remain unknown, but why wouldn't my "parents tell me about her when i asked, they were probably lying like they always seem to be doing. Faking everything, not even liking them showing kindness. i saw Loki, in a strange looking position, it was like a chanting position, one foot raised about hip level, a little higher, he held one arm pointing at the avengers, then the other hand was a fist, his face was like a raging monster, his jaw was off set, pushed to the side, his eyes one closed one wide open, thsts when i realized my so called mother was next to him in striking position. Then i started watching the Mystery Girl. She was slowly floating around, in a very calculated manor, almost as though she was trying to look at everything and memorize the layout, every detail down to the size of atom. She appeared to leave nothing unseen. She then slowly lifted her right hand to the sky and did a motion similar to Wandas when she used her powers on a larger scale, then fire was coming out of her hands, beautiful dancing flames, they seemed as if they were no harm, just simply a decoration. She did a sort of dance in small motions making a symbol just as i was about to make out what the symbol was i saw a bright flash of light-**_

i jolted up from another nightmare, i was sitting in my bunk. Pepper arrives today, so i have that to look forward to, i have nothing to blame on her. It wasnt her that sent me away to my adoptive parents, she had no control over that. She hasnt kept any secret i know about from me, she didnt do anything to offend or wrong me. She is abou the only one, along with everyone on the bus, From my new life atleast.

I looked over my clock to see what time it was, 3:48 A.M. of course, not late enough for May to be doing her Tai Chi, and not early enough for anyone to be awake, unless... I used my powers to sense if anyone was awake, when i sensed Skye was up and wide awake, so its not like im disturbing her from going to sleep. So I used my telepathic abilities and spoke to her

 _"hey i felt you were wide awake, can i come over and visit for a little bit?"_

 _"sure, bring your laptop"_ she responded

So i grabbed my laptop from beside my bed and slowly and quietly stood up and opened my sliding door to the hall as quiet as possible and went to the one on the right of my bunk, Skyes bunk, and opened it quietly walking and shut it. She patted the empty space next to her on her bunk signaling for me to come and sit, so I did.

"So what are you doing up this late, nightmares?" she asked

"yea, the mystery girl, the other planet, the avengers, the usual." i told her calmly

"This happen often?"

"Every single night, you get used to it." i told her "why are you up?"

"Wasn't tired, so I decided to do a little surprise for everyone for the celebration of New Years, wanna help?"

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"We are making a computerized firework show, we can create anything electronically, FitzSimmons already made the projector to put in the sky"

"cool, how does it work?"

"Basically, the pictures will apear in the sky by using somthing that makes it all Bio-Mechanical, so nothing is harmed and we can have some awesome special effects" she explained

"Cool, what have you got so far?" i asked

she turned her laptop to me and showed me a program she had created for this, i saw she already had some disney things, everyones names, some shapes, animals, and the Avengers.

"Oh you can also due pictures, and if im not mistaken, you can use your technopathic thing and use memories to create some"

"Really?" i asked surprised i could do that. she nodded

"Just use you rpower and you can copy the program onto you laptop"

i focused on her laptop, then the program, then the transfuring, and bam it was on my laptop.

so I started simple, i was creating the designs in my mind and making them appear on the screen as i went, i finally had a chance to use these powers in a more calculated way than a simple hack, or opening programs, its quiet fun.

i made some zebra print, some roses, then some other stuff, but my over all favorite i did with designs was Dragons. I took and had made som dragons and were having them breath fire in some patterns and shapes, then i got fancy and added memories to blend in with the fire, i put some memories of horse back riding with Lila, then some power learning with Skye, then some with Wanda, then some with Wasp, after that i did the memory of Skye sending a pie into Mays face. I did a few more designs and such, when Skye spoke

"You wanna see what i got so far?"

"sure, then ill show you what i got."

She started to show me hers, she had some really cool ones. then i showed her mine, she loved the Dragons. About that time we looked up at her clock and realized it was 7:23

we had stayed up for hours doing this, i looked to her

"You tired?" i asked

"Nope, you?"

"Nope i do this almost daily"

"Alright then, wanna go get dressed and meet in the kitchen, ill pass you the things to make pancakes?"

"alright ill meet you there" i said walking out of her bunk and into mine

i changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pale blue t-shirt, i brushed threw my hair and flat ironed it, then put on my pale blue sweater, then continued with my hair and did a pair of buns on my head, i call them Pom poms, they were on the top of my head. Then walked out into the Kitchen to fix Pancakes for everyone on the team. After a few moment of getting the mix and the mixing bowl out, Skye walked in. She grabbed the pan and gave it to me so could start making them

* * *

After a little bit of "Pancaking" slowly but surely everyone was walking in following the scent of the breakfast food.

"i hope your sharing those Ana and Skye." Coulson told us as he walked in

"Of Course we are sharing A.C." Skye said innocently

"Well you still have to wait your turn the order goes by who got up and helped the most and earliest, Wanda, May, FitzSimmons, Pietro, Ward, AND then you, hye i mean your not last me and Skye are last soooooo... yea" I explained

"Of course" he said over dramatically with a sigh at the end

* * *

Once all of the Pancakes were complete we all got our pancakes in the order i told Coulson, once i sat down to start eating, i took a bite of my top Pancake, and eveyone just stopped and looked at me, shocked and confused.

"What?" i asked

"You have no Maple Syrup on your pancakes, just BUTTER" Fitz expressed in his accent

"i know i dont like syrup on anything" i told them

"Wait what?!" Coulson Shouted in shock. "Clint Bartons daughter doesnt like syrup?! Please tell me you atleast love bacon?"

 _"dont you dare mention him, he is not my Father"_ i told him telepathically to make sure no one else would hear, but judging my Wandas face, she heard it with her powers "Nope i dont, ill eat it every now and then, but not much" i said at the same time as i talk threw telepathy.

"go back to eating, i did not spend almost an hour listening to you guys bickering over these pancakes for you all not to eat them" they went back to eating and started some small talk, my aunt and cousins were not awake yet so we were hanging out on the bus until then.

* * *

We had been in the farm house for about an hour now when there was a knocking at the door signaling that Aunt Pepper had arrived. My Aunt Laura nodded to me to signal me to go answer. So I stood up while everyone else continued their conversations, once I got to the door I opened it to see Pepper with a small stack of gifts, I took some from her to help carry.

" hey Anastasia" she said breaking the silence

"Hey Aunt Pep" I said using her nick name

"Happy new year"

" you to"

Luckily the small awkward chat was over as we entered the living room area, where everyonewas seated still talking, Nathaniel jumped up quickly and ran to aunt Pepper sceaming

" Aunt Pepper, your here! AND YOU BROUGHT PRESENTS"He yelled at the top of his lungs

" hey guys, I brought everyone a present." Aunt Pepper said to everyone, and was greeted she passed the presents around and let everyone open them, I got some new books. Everyone was talking amongst them selves when I went up to Aunt Pep to hove her her present.

" Hey Auntie Pep, it's time for your present from me" I told her getting her attention.

" oh Ana you didn't have to get me amything"

" I know but this is a difrence kind of gift follow me" I told her gently pulling her to a guest bedroom my Aunt Laura had said I could use for the present.

" sit on the bed and close your eyes" I told her mysteriously. She did as I said and I went and sat down next to her and closed my eyes as well.

I started focusing on the other planet, the first thing I found was my parents, I immediately skipped over them, and went on to Find the the only Tony Stank, excuse me Stark. I connected to him and he was ranting is his head about somthing really sciencey, when I spoke.

"Stark hush if you want to speak to your Wife. " He immediately shut his big mouth

"Is this baby bird?" He asked in a joking forn, not knowing about my recently aquire dislike for them

"Don't call me that, do you want to speak to your wife or not?"

He simply remained quiet giving his answer, I quickly found Auntie Pep and put her in the link.

"Merry Christmas Auntie Pep" I said

" Hey Pep" Tony said happily

" TONY! Is it really you! "

" Yes pep it's really me" he said. " Well atleast I think it is."

I decide to leave and let them have their private moment together but first.

" Pepper when your ready to exit the link just think about exiting and say Exit this place, orange juice maker." Told her

" why orange juice maker?"

"So that way you don't mention thw leaving the link thing in normal conversation by accident, or threatening to leave the conversation if he doesn't behave" I explained

" oh that makes sense, thanks for this Ana"

"Your welcome" I said as I exited the link

* * *

It was aproaching midnight when me, Skye and FitzSimmons started setting Jo the fireworks technology. Me and Skye doing the computerized things with FitzSimmons sett in ng up the science part. Me and Skye had set up during the day a special part for when it hit midnight. The technology part was set up with data lite and the sun and moon angle to start the millisecond it hit midnight to start all the fire works.

Once midnight was about to hit eveyone was sitting outside counting down with the timer for the fireworks, nobody knew what was about to happen but me and Sky, FitzSimmons just had a general idea.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

We all shouted together as a huge spray of all different colored lights went into the sky they made the words happy new year and morphed into shapes and memories I sent from everyone's minds, then me and Skyes disney crestions Ean across the skye, it went threw all of the show and ended around 2 45, we all went back inside to snack some more, tommorow we split our different ways.

 _well guys, we are now in 2016 even thow we have been for 6 months and 20 days_

 _The next chapter will be a summary of what happens in the next few months until we catch up to where we are in real life time. So I hope you liked it do far!_

 _Please follow favorite review and pm me I love ideas and constructive criticism_

 _I hp ope to post the new chapter soon_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	25. Coulsons Conversation

**As i said i said here is the conversation between Coulson and Clint and Natasha, next will be a summary for the ime between New Years and Current time**

 **Coulsons pov**

 _" Clint, Natasha." i said getting their attention_

 _"Coulson" they both acknowledged at the same time_

 _"Why are you pushing away Anastasia?" I asked getting straight to the point_

 _"I'm not getting her hopes up, im not letting her get let down when she finds out she cant get us off the horrid planet." Natasha said forcefully_

 _"Actually, you're breaking her, your crushing spirit. You are not helping her what so ever, when she heard the sound of your voices, when she felt that tinge of hope spark, that loss she was filled with. The pieces she had lost and never knew what was missing, they started to fill. All you are doing now, is crushing that hope, putting out the spark which was turning into a campfire, all her spirit, her meaning. You are just crushing what little she felt, what little she showed. and what few walls she finally let come down, your building them all back up. You are not helping her." i told them flat out, not caring if they were angered in the slightest._

 _"No we are helping her COulson, she is getting her hopes up to high. i dont care if it crushes her to ashes, what will crush her more, is the inabilty to save us like she believes she can. Her "dreams" are false hope, they feed i worthless hope that will only bring more pain" Natasha fought her point_

 _"She can and will do it, she has, well had more hope, than anyone ever could, she is the hope we all needed. She has rose up above all of the challenges she has faced, staring them straight in the eye. Never backing down, you gave her so much hope to continue, to help, when you crush her spirit, crush her hope. You destroy everything in her world, all her feeling, until the is just a mind in a body, with nothing, nothing but pain and loss, misery."_

 _"so what she cant build up so much false hope for nothing"_

 _"She despises you now" i told them plainly "both of you, even though you have been silent most of this Clint, you aren' doing anything which means you side with Nat"_

 _"Because Nat is right, i don't like that she despises us, but its for the best." Clint said, finally voicing his opinion_

 _"She can't stand the thought of you, and she isn't going to go just cool off and be all okay with this. She is a fighter, she feels everything and holds it in, uses it for battle, just a stone cold body. That is all she would be, until we finally got her to open up, just the slightest. You both destoryed all of that. All she feels now, is betrayal, from the 2 people she trusted the most. If you want to help her, build up her spirit... don't break it." i told them harshly_

 _"Coulson, you havent been here for almost 12 years, we have, we know when there is no hope left" Clint said harshly_

 _"You are right i haven't been there for almost 12 years, i've been here on earth, hoping to save you, feeling the loss of some of my best friends. I know when to have hope, and its needed most when there seems to be no reason for hope. Your daughter understands that. She gets that there always is a light in the darkness, she is a beacon of hope, for everyone. Even those who don't know of her, those who do, those who dont know she even Exists, she gives hope to. But the people she needs to have hope from, have none." i told them even mroe harshly than before, being fed up with their idiocy, and of repeating myself of truths they won't accept_

 _"Coulson, stop feeding her false hope, we wont give it to her because it will hurt her more" Natasha said sternly_

 _"no"I told her plainly "I wont, she needs that hope, not false, but true, because she has it, and when she has it, nothing will ever be able to stop her."_

 _"oh and don't be expecting a link from her, as far as she is concerned, you are dead to her, bodies and soles, with no purpose of meaning. She still feels for the other Avengers but not you. if you ever want her back, it will be a lot of hard work, when she saves you, not if, but when. Trust me, you will not have an easy time. She will push you farther away than you will ever think possible." I told them stone cold and ended the chat._

I walked out of Anas bunk and saw her on the couch asleep, but that look of hope, and trust... were gone. I headed to my bunk, knowing we had a long road ahead


	26. Months of summary

Over the next few months Anastasia grew more powerful by the day, unlocking many more powers, now her powers have expanded to, Controlling water fire and ice, Controllable flying, Creating objects mentally, super hearing, x-ray vision, freezing breath, fire breathing, sound manipulation, enhanced strength, weather control, magnifying vision, quick knowledge (she could learn things at a abnormally quick pace) , and finally she has learned to manipulate her hair to lengthen and control it to grag items and such.

She has been training in hand to hand combat with May, learning more tricks than she already knew. Along with working more with SKye and Wanda with her powers. With the help of Wanda, her Telekinesis and telepathic abilities have expanded, she can now make Hallucinations, and search people's minds for memories of fears and knowledge. Many of her other powers have strengthened as well. She joined them on many more missions, whether she was helping from the bus, or in the field. She had a flawless plan, and everyone had a purpose.

But ever since her Conversation with her parents on Christmas, their relationship only worsened, everyone had to be told about the shattering bonds between them. Every little comment made about similarities between her and her parents sparked to many negative feelings. She would shut herself away every time they pushed her to hard with them. They all after a little while gave up on mending her bond with her parents. She held a few more conversations with them, all lasting a very very short time, and in each short time, everything only worsened. Every time they made half a millimeter of progress, her parents would add several more miles of distance between their relationship. It seems nothing can bring them back together, but themselves, in person, face to face.

She visited her aunt's farm a few more times, visiting with Lila and Cooper, but they both knew not to bring up he parents, their aunt and uncle, when she was around. And all of this just seemed to make Anastasia more dedicated to getting them off the planet, to prove them wrong, prove every single person who had dared tell her she couldn't do something... something she **knew** she could do. Once she set her mind to a goal, she completed everyone... well everyone but rescuing the Avengers. She never stopped believing she could.

Her nightmare, vision things continued every single night, every now and then revealing something new. A new fight, position, part of the Planet, old memory, Memories before her time. She was piecing things together one by one, trying to connect it all. She excelled in helping FItzSimmons in the labs after her powers increased in the knowledge department, soaking up every little bit of information they had.

Though Anastasia had her powers, a purpose, and friends, who were just like family, she felt lost. She has no clue who she is anymore, she knows what everyone tells her, but she still doesn't know who SHE IS not everyone else's opinion, but hers. She knows her name is Ariel Elizabeth Darby, but she also knows hee name is Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton. Her family is the Darbys but now it's Shield and the Avengers. Nothing makes sense in her world anymore. She has days where no one sees her on the bus, where she just stayed locked up in her bunk by herself needing the alone time. The team leaves her alone best they can, but one of them always brings her food, and sets it right outside her door, they walk off and hear the door open and shut. Later they walk into the kitchen and see the plate cleaned and a note left that simply says "Thank you". Nobody asks about those days, knowing it's just a day she has to deal with on her own. They only about once or twice a month, usually when there is alot being brought up about her parents, or the avengers. sometimes it's to many powers unlocked in a short time and she needs to adjust. But everytime one of those days happens, Anastasia comes out a little bit stronger and more confident, until another day comes, she willl seem weaker and less confident, but what ever she does in that time alone, seems to build it back ip either as strong as it was, or stronger.

Now it's aproaching the 4th of July, when a terrorist cell plans on attacking as a show against the country on one of its most important national holidays...


	27. Happy 4th Of July

_if you guys want, pm me or comment, if you would like me to make one shots or something on how Ariel/Anastasia unlocked each of the powers she unlocked in the summary, let me know which ones, if you would also_

 ** _happy 4th of July,_** _If you're in U.S._

all I could see was darkness, I was alone, there was solid ground beneath me but, I couldn't identify the material. It was as if I was no where, I wasn't even on earth, just alone, normally I loved to be alone, but this, this was different. This wasn't a happy solitude, it was a I was left... left far away from everyone, and everything. What was going on? Then slowly I started going up, threw the ground, the blackness turned to gray... the brown... to orange... to yellow... red... pink... tan... cream... to... blue? All the other colors had a pattern to the., it was going a shade lighter, but blue... that isn't even close to cream. Then it was a swirl of all the colors mixed, it was the ground to the planet with the Avengers on it... plus Loki. Once I was fully above the ground, and my feet were on the solid, swirl colored ground I started walking. This was a kind of solitude j actually liked, it was quiet, but there was sound... what is the sound though? I'm not sure. Then, the ground was beginning to not be so... flat, there was more texture to the ground, which turned to stones, then large rocks, to hills, to a valley, surrounded by mountains I couldn't even see the top of... even with my enhanced vision. After a little while I was out of the valley, into another land of jut a textured land, with a few large rocks. When I saw them... the avengers... I walked closer, carefully and calmly, knowing in previous vision like things if I got to close I woke up with a jolt, or was transported somewhere else. I got extremely close to Tony Stark, I was just a few feet away from him, nothing he wasn't disappearing... for once. It looked like he had just landed before it all happened, I got close enough to I could touch the armour. It was solid, no rusting, grime, anything that would make you realise that for almost 12 years, it had been in that same position.

Next I saw Cap, I walked up closely, I was now standing right infront of him, he was in strike position with his shield blocking him, I couldn't resist, j reached over and touched his shield, It was hard, and solid. I could feel the vibrations from my touch, you could feel the absorption of the vibrations. Next was Hulk, I simply got close enough to see him, I wasn't sure I was going to get close enough to touch him, so I stayed a small distance away, then there was thor, he had his hammer, mjolnir, held back ready to throw it, I got close to his hammer, I touched it, it lot up with the proficient of the hammer, who ever holds this hammer shall posses the power of Thor, ( once afin off thé top of my head I know that's not right I'll fix it if someone corrects me, I am blanking so hard to day on things I never forget). Then there was, Hawkeye, I really didn't want to have to see my father, one of the people who I trusted most who betrayed me, but I couldn't resist the bow and arrows. The how was sleek and skinny, but held a certain strength to the look, the string was pulled back with an arrow ready to fire, the string was beautifully woven. The arrows... oh they were beautifully, such precision used in each point, such style for the wings of the arrow. The color, a vibrant purple, with black hints. They were gorgeous. I just bad to ignore the fact that they all belonged to my, father. Next was Loki, with my Mother right behind him in attack position. Loki had his staff in a position that proved he had just finished casting a spell to bring them all here. I touched the staff reluctantly, but I couldn't resist, the top point wasn't has sharp as I would have though, next was my mother, she had her widow bites charged up ready to zap his neck power hadn't diminished since the freeze, the electricity sparking from it, was frozen in mid air, it was like lightning, but it was staying there now flashing away. When I saw the mystery girl appear in a flash, she shot a blast of something in all directions it pushed me backwards I flew hard, into one of the large rocks that was scattered about in this part of the land. I slammed into the rock hard, when j suddenly was in Avengers tower.

All the avengers including their girlfriends and close friends, we're standing on a large balcony towards the top of the tower, looking out into the sky to see, red white and blue balls of fire soaring into the sky, past the clouds. Then Tony called his armour and flew into the sky with thor in tow. When they were near the fireworks, the crowd went wild seeing the 2 Stark used his voice amplifier in his suit to shout at everyone

"Alright it's a happy 4th of July and from the avengers and everyone at Stark industries, we designed a huge extra firework show for all of you" he shouted

Thor dropped a whole bunch of American flags, while Stark pressed a button on his suit and fireworks shot out of his suit from every angle red white and blue. Then some sparklers popped out of his arms and head and he flew around everyone and was staying pow so everyone could see. Suddenly one firework strayed from the rest and came flying at me!

I jerked up, I was back in my bunk on the bus, I looked over at my clock, which I used just to know how long j had managed to sleep. The time was 4 : 04, well May doesn't start Tai Chi until around 5, so that's out of the question, hmm maybe Skye was up like on New Year Eve, so I used my powers to sense her, nope she was sound asleep, so was Wanda and everyone else. So much for maybe talking to someone. That's when I remembered, we are in the air, for the first time in days we were in the air, May and Ward had been completing a mission in Peru, so the rest of us were stuck on the bus, I loved looking out onto the sky on nights like this, which seemed to be every night, but this one was a bit happier. So I stood up and opened my bunk door silently and walked to the cockpit, over the past few months May has been letting me sit in the Co pilot seat while she flies, but she has been letting me in the mornings sit in here if j chose, as long as j didn't mess with any of the controls. Once I got in there I reached below the Co pilots chair to grab my blanket she let me keep in here for the mornings since it got colder in here in the mornings. The blanket was a star wars Darth Vader blanket, me and Skye both had had several star wars marathons over the part few months and when we did we always had this blanket over ourselves. So I sat down in the seat and wrapped myself in the blanket and looked out the front glass, the dark night sky was starting to change into a light violet. I sat there and watched it turn orange, then pink, as the sun rose more and more. Until I heard someone enter the Cockpit, I quickly used my powers to see who it was... It wasn't May, nor was it Skye, who liked to join me some mornings, or the science twins, and it wasn't even Coulson, it wasn't Wanda or Pietro. But... Ward? Don't bet me wrong we weren't not friends, but we didn't speak just to make small talk, he halted with some training every now and then, either fighting or power text dumby. But he never just wanted to talk. It seemed he didn't even know I was in the cockpit. He was walking in between the seats to get to the controls when he saw me. He jumped and hit his head on the ceiling, I smiled. Holding in my laughter.

" when did you wake up?" He asked very confused while rubbing where he hit his head.

" about 4 : 04" I said nonchalant, I mean that was an average time for me to wake up with these vision things.

" What? I thought you got up around the time Skye did, sometime with May but mainly at like 6 30 or somthing like everyone else kn the bus." I he said still slightly confused

" I usually wake around 3 or 4, sometimes 5. Just depends on the day, I'll sometimes do Tai Chi with May, or go hang out with Skye when she wakes up. Your usually making the coffee or training when I walk by."

" I always know when someone comes by mean, how do you do it? And why are you up that early?" Ah.. there is the question I was waiting on, why are you up that early

"1, it's just how I am, I'm silent, and very good at sneaking around, and to answer you other question, nightmares/visions it's a mixture of both, so you get see to waking up extremely early."

"Oh, I'm sorry Anastasia" I glare at him when he says the name my parents chose for me, everyone has learned from Coulson or just figured it out that anything to do with my parents is a touchy subject, including the name they gave me. Though every now and then they slip, I don't mean to be harsh with them but it's become a defence mechanism. He continues "sorry, Ariel, does Coulson or May know, also does May know your hanging out in her cocktail pit?"

" Yes both Coulson And May know about the nightmare stuff, so does Skye and Wanda, power stuff, and it was Mays idea for me to be allowed in the cockpit at anytime so long as I don't mess with any of the controls, she even let's me in here while she is flying the plane" I explain

" ok good cause the wrath of Agent May, aka the Calvary is utterly terrifying"

" don't call me that" May said as she walked into the cockpit

" really now everybody is managing to sneak around me with out me noticing" Ward complained as he left the cockpit.

" did he mess with any of my controls? " may asked after Ward had left

" nope, I don't know what he was coming in here to do, but he didn't mess with any controls"

"Good"

" So where are we headed?" I asked May knowing she would know

"We have been invited to attend the 4th of July celebration with the President at the white house" she explained casually as she does every thing, I like that about her, she doesn't exagération to much, and she still knows how to have a little bit of fun.

 _ **(AUTHORS NOTE REAL QUICK; Ok the president is going to be the guy that they have in the movies and agents of shield because thsts how I want it and this way I can't offend anyone with anything to do with the current president or politics, corrupt or not got it , cool)**_

"wait we really got invited to the white house, why us?" I asked confused.

" there were a few reasons, 1 we are one of the most highly rated shield teams, and have on of the highest success rate, 2 he wants to meet you. He's heard alot from Fury about upu, he knew about you since before you were born, he was one of the few that have not had their memories altered after the avengers Time Travel Extravaganza, as Skye puts it. He would also like to see some of you powers in action along with Skye Wanda and Pietros. Plus he want you FitzSimmons and Skye to use yalls fancy firework machine you guys made for New Years." She explained

"Wait... **the President** of the **UNITED STATES OF AMERICA** knows about **me**?" i asked thinking this was one of her joking around moments, but she was being serious, very serious

"Yes Ana- Ariel, he knows about you, and looks forward to meeting you. His Daughters would also like to meet you."

"wait his daughters know about me?" i asked confused, wouldn't they have had their memories altered as well?

"They hear a lot in the White House, it's also hard to keep large important things away from being told by other high ranking people at parties, and they have seen a lot of the videos that have been made very hard to find, only in the Pentagon, Shield, and The White house. So if there are Generals and other high ranking people at the 4th of July celebration that recognize you, that's why." she explained

"where are we now, and how long do i have to get ready for this, how dressy do I need to be?" i asked, really wanting to know what was required in how much time

"we are currently over northern Georgia, with the planes average speed we are going and what time we are to arrive, well around 3 to 4 hours, is when we need to have arrived, we don't need to be ready then, just close ish. Everyone on the Bus, plus Wanda and Pietro are to be in either nice clothing or casual nice clothing, but you, since there will apparently be things they will talk to you about when we get there, very dressy, formal. They sent over an outfit they want you to wear, it is in my room right now, I'll go grab it in a few minutes." she explained

"What does it look like?"

"You will see, i haven't seen it yet, so i can't tell you."

I nodded, and followed her to the bunks to go see the outfit and start getting ready. we walked into her bunk, they outfit was in a big bag that would usually have a dance recital outfit. That alone scared me, what was so important it was in a bag like that, maybe it's just because its from the White House i told myself.

"Ready?" May asked i nodded

she had it held in-front of her so only i could see as she pulled down the zipper of the bag. As i saw it i realized it wasn't to bad. It was a dress, the top of it was red sequins, it had one sleeve that was blue, the other side was just a strap, the waist down was a ruffled blue and white skirt that the front went down to my knees, and in the back it was a little bit longer and would go around mid calf on me. with some red ballet flats, well they had a little wedge heel, that had a red ribbon to tie around my leg. then there was a small red white and blue bow, and a head band with a note on them, the note read,

" _use whichever works better for whatever you do with you hair"_

So i do have choice on what to do with my hair, then there was a box filled with some matching necklaces bracelets and earrings, with another note

" _Use whatever you feel comfortable wearing"_

so i had the choice of what to wear out of that as well. Then, my least favorite part, a note that said,

" _Please see First lady when you arrive for make-up"_

I'm ok with the wearing Make-up part, but i have to go to the First Lady, that is going to be nerve racking

May had started looking at the stuff with me once i had seen the dress, she has started to be like a mother figure while I since i've been on the bus.

i grabbed everything and brought it to my bunk to begin getting ready, first i brushed my hair our, not having gotten out of my Pajamas yet, much less brushed my hair. So once i did that i remembered i hadnt had anything to eat yet and it was approaching 10, and we were to arrive around 12 or 1, so i wouldnt have much time for lunch, especially once im in my outfit, so i walked out to the kitchen to grab some cereal, but when I did I saw Skye turning to see me

"There you are, May told me you were about to start getting ready, and she was pretty sure you had not eaten yet so i fixed you, Eggs and pancakes! TADA! I made them by myself, and didn't burn any of it, Ward just finished testing it to make sure i didn't manage to poison it, it has been approved" she said quiet proud of herself.

"thanks, that is actually what i came down her for, but i was just going to do cereal, so thanks. I sat down and started to eat my food, Skye did an excellent job of making these.

" so cooking with you seems to be improving my cooking skills"Skye pointed out as we both ate

" Most definitely" I said as I finished my food. " thanks for that I have to go start getting ready, they sent over an entire outfit, plus once I get there I have to go see the first lady, and I found out how Mt Makeup is getting done."

" fun if you need help let me know I'll gladly help, luckily the rest of us only have to be dressy, so Coulson's usaul, and the rest of us just wear somthing nice." She said as I walked out of the roo. To go get ready.

* * *

I brushed threw my hair again to make sure I hasn't gotten any more tangles, once I was certain there were none i flat ironed my hair then I decided that a Mermaid Tail Braid would look best with this, so I made 2 side braids and Bobbi pinned them together on the bottom, and pulled the sides out some to give it the effect of a tail. I then grabbed the red white and blue bow towards the center of the braids. The bow was red white and blue with some feathers and sequins in the middle. I also took some hair streak pieces I had found in the box with the hair stuff in it. There was red and blue comb like things that you could brush over on you hair to temporarily dye ut, it would wash out. So I put some blue streaks in in the side that lead to my braid, and put some pieces of the blue coloring in the braid. I didn't bother with the red since my hair is already red. Next I slipped on the dress, it was actually quiet comfortable, the sleeve was on my left arm, it also had a triangle like piece that had a ring of fabric to put around my finger in order the the dress sleeve to stay there. Then I strayed to put on the shoes, the ribbon tied around my leg and it stopped just before my knee. The shoes had a slightly larger wedge than I saw earlier, it was about and inch to and inch and a half high, the heel part was black, red and black, my others colors. Once they were on I started to walk in them making sure I wouldn't fall, I can walk in heels very well. I could run in them better than I could walk bare foot when I was little. So I am usually very good at walking in heels. Once that was done I looked in the mirror again to make sure it all looked right, it did so then I looked in the box of jewelry. I looked at the bracelets and saw there was a blue and red one with some white accents on it, it had 4 of them. So I put them on my right wrist, they looked perfect with the dress, and the bracelet fir my wrist perfectly, I was just loose enough to where it didn't fall off but it didn't cling to my wrist. Then I wore a pair of earings that were dangled slightly. They were red white and blue gems in a line. And put them in. Once I was done I Backes away and looked in the mirror. It all looked nice together, so I headed out of my bunk to ask Skye and May what they thought.

* * *

Once I finally found them I saw Skye was chatting with FitzSimmons about the firework machine from what I could hear. May was doing some Tai Chi where we usuallywere practicing with my powers. When she saw me enter she paused for a moment to look at what I was wearing.

" so what do you think?" I asked

" You look beautiful" she said, but I could hear her unsaid words in her mind, your parents would love to see you like this.

She continued with her Tai Chi I went into the lab to show them. " Well what do you guys think?"

" you look amazing" Jemma said

"Wow that is so patriotic, Cap would be proud" Skye joked

" woah" is all Fitz could get out

" so when are yall getting ready, I mean it's already 12:30 May confirmed earlier we would be there about 1, of not a little bit earlier? " I asked looking at the clock

" really. Oh we better get ready then" Skye said pulling Jemma out of the lab ad up the stairs, Fitz just filled behind going to his bunk to get ready, I went to go sit in the cockpit when I ran into coildon, who was in his usual suit and tie

." Looking quiet patriotic aren't we Anastasia" he was the only one still allowed to call me that

" Cap would be proud huh?" I asked retorically

" yea he would, so you ready for this?"

" I guess"

" oh the president daughter are your age, so atleast there will be some one your age, you rarely get to be with anyone your age anymore "

" Yea when I'm not doing what ever it is the president wants me there for. Do uou know why he wants me there other than the team stuff and being the avengers kid?"

" He wants to also meet the youngest member of shield ever, plus someone with powers" I talked to him for a few more minutes before heading to the cockpit to watch below us as the sky and land went by, until all I could see the buildings below us,and started to be able to see the government's air port when they came over the radio.

" **shield 616, we acknowledge that you are in autopilot, please respond for further instuctions on landing"**

 **"** this is shield 616, please allow me to get the pilot and we will respond momentarily"

 **"acknowledged shield 616"**

I quickly went down to Coulson office sensing that where may was, I knocked real quick and heard a come in and told may about needing to come talk o them and receive further instuctions and she went there and then a few minutes later we landed.

* * *

We had already landed and been greeted by many high ranking officers, as well as a car that was to bring us all to the white house, we had just arrived at the white house, my items sent over for the outfit were all brought with us back to the white house to return as well if any changes were to be made it would all be in one place. Once We Had Arrived I was brought To The First Lady and her twin daugters who were getting ready as well, when I walked in First lady Kristina greeted me

" hello Anastasia, it's a great honor to officially meet you. You can just call me Kristina, don't worry about formalities"

" Well its an honor to meet you as well Kristina."

" these are my daughters Juliet and Molly (yes I mean the fanfiction writers please go check them out they have amazing stories!), girls this is Anastasia Romonoff-Barton, she is Hawkeye and Black Widow daughter."she said introducing us

" wow your their daugher thar is awesome! So is it true what I've heard, that you have powers?" Juliet

" _Yes it's true" I said to all of them to make sure I only had to do it once_

"woah that is awesome" she said

" Well we only want to put some light make up on you, and I love what you did with your hair it looks amazing with your outfit" Kristina told me, I thanked her as they did some light make up on me with some mascara and eyeliner

And by then it was around 4, and the celebration started in 3o minutes to we went to go meet up with everyone else.

* * *

Once the party had started I was being walked around by the President and the rest of his family being introduced to all of the dignitaries and officers, as well as some other country leaders, and many other people. At some points I had to show off my powers, then it was time for the fireworks which of course then involved me flying up with the fireworks, the white house had used some sort of technology so anyone outside of the property could not see me. Doing things with my powers to add more things to the display of fireworks made by the machine we had made. As the night was coming to a close it was around 3 am, alot of people had left and they were about to need to start cleaning up which would normally take several hours, but Skye mentioned how I could use my powers to have in done in like 10 minutes so that's what I wound up doing, which then everyone left was very impressed with the extent I had used my powers. The President then continued to get to know me better, it was around 5 when I had been able to change out of the clothes and into a pair of jeans a t shirt and boots. We then headed back to the bus, some time with in the next few days to stop by the hellicarrier and meet with Director Fury about many diffrent things.

 _oh my gosh guys, this is the longest tchspter I've ever written. I started this at around 2 last nigh and was up til 4 30 writsing then I spent another 2 hours finishing it today now I had no intention of writing this chapter much less this long of one but I happened the vision at the beginning was over a thousand d words long, so I hope you enjoyed_

 _Also rhe mermaid tail braid is a real thing my cousin did it to my hair before look it up on youtubeplease review and follow and favorite_

 _This was 4,704 words long_

 _Have a sweet read_


	28. Attack On The Helicarrier

_Guys this chapter literally wrote itself, i was most of the way threw when suddenly it all changed i had to go back to the beginning and had to add more stuff and change it so i appoligize if you guys dont like it, but i think i like it, well i HOPE you guys do like it_

 _oh and there is nothing goury but there is some death, but its not detailed to where i think the K+ should be changed but if so tell me and i will warn you guys at parts where somthing like that will happen, but i dont want to change the whole k+ thing for a couple of scenes, though there is a chance of somthing later that will basically have a warning about somthing but its not that bad ok, that should be it, now to the story_

I was in a room, it had ballet bars, a wall of mirrors, there were Ballet dancers in their pointe shoes. Fur Elise was playing, all of the dancers were in sync, no beat was missed, perfect arabesques, arms straight, perfect pirouettes, triples, quads, doubles, all landed perfectly, exact same time. Leaps, straight legs, high in the air, perfect landings, so silent you could not even hear them touch the ground. That was until one slipped, fell to the ground, The music stopped as soon as the mistake was made, every single girl left standing went into 1st position, feet turned out in a perfect angle, the girl who fell, was on the ground, fear evident in her eyes. The instructor was tall and strict looking, there was no remorse in her eyes. She walked up to her looked at her and turned to the side and said,

"Kill her, prove your worth" she said to the one with the most pain in her eyes, but her emotions were masked well, similar looking to my mother, i guess it was her it would make sense, this seemed like the Red Room, a moment later my assumption was proved correct. "Prove your worth to the Red Room" My mother nodded and walked up to her and snapped her neck. The girl fell to the ground, as my mother was praised. "Good, good my Natali, your training is paying off" Then i saw large muscular man, from what i know about my mothers past this was Ivan, Ivan Petrovsky, the head of the read room. he was walking onto a huge ship followed by many soldiers, all firing advanced weapons with many people trying to fight back, but failing.

Then I was on the planet again, i was hidden behind a rock, watching a battle going on in-front of me, I thought about going to help, but, everything seemed to keep telling me to stay where i was. I tried so hard to convince myself i wanted to get closer, but i couldn't. I watched as the battle played out in-front of me. Cap was attacking from a distance by throwing his shield and moving up to catch it each time getting much closer to the point he would be doing hand to hand combat, Stark was shooting rocket and repulsor blast from the sky, then there was Hulk who was smashing rocks and throwing them at Loki, Hawkeye, was on a high perch shooting arrows at Loki, and at random he would shoot to continue a circle around Loki, it would just seem as though he missed, but it was to calculated, he was setting something up. Then there was Black Widow, she was going hand to hand with Loki, every now and then stopping to use her widow bites to zap him in the neck, which would shock him for a moment, and thor was making lightning strike around Loki, so he could not escape.

Then there was the mystery girl in her usual blue and mint green tinted pixie dress with pinkish purple tips at the end, with one sleeve, fairy like sandals that wrapped around her legs, her hair was wavy and very long, a little longer than my own, it was a mint blue. She was shooting blasts of light at Loki. I still can't figure out who she is, there is no real hints to who she is. Except subtle things that could be just about anything. Then the when i was transported back to earth. We were in Avengers Tower, all the avengers were there, battle worn gear on, dirt on their faces, some minor cuts and bruises. Then walking up towards them, each to a certain one, Pepper was running at Tony, Maria Hill was staring at Steve Rogers, Cap, incredulously, Jane Foster was being held in a bear hug by Thor, Bruce had left to go calm down from being Hulk. Then there was Black Widow and Hawkeye hugging each other close, comforting each other, then they both released and turned towards me, I was standing next to May, Coulson, Skye and Wanda. The rest of the team was standing behind us. Coulson and Skye each had a comforting hand on my shoulder, as if encouraging me to go see my Parents, i looked at each of them for a moment, they had a tinge of hope in each of their eyes, as everyone thought i was going to get closer, i took a step towards them, then immediately turned on my heel and ran, i ran as far away as i could, up what seemed like an endless staircase, rushing past many Stark Industries employees looking at me either in shock or confusion. I ran until i reached the roof, once i got there i jumped, I started to fly around the city. when it went back to the point of my parents seeing me, i did the exact same thing i did the first time... then again... then again... it was repeating, over and over again. finally i was just running up the staircase it was turning into a black hole...

i jolted up, i looked over to the clock, 10:45. They never can seem to be nice enough to let me sleep much, i went to sleep around 7:30 after the huge 4th of july party at the White House. A lot of those dignitaries were very snobby, and full of themselves. When Kristina was introducing one of them to me and me to them the man said "Why what is this girl thinking having power, no no no, she needs to be Cooking and cleaning the house, listening to every command of her father." i was very tempted to use some sort of power on him, something that held a small amount of pain nothing much just a small shock or something but i settled for freezing him in place and lecturing him with the twins and Kristina about women's rights, and what we could do. I believe his name was John Winkler, it was quiet funny, we attracted a small crowd who were laughing agreeing and helping come up with more things to lecture him on, i unfroze him and let him deal with everyone else that heard his little comment.

Rhodey was there as well, we talked for a little bit once he realized who i was.

I used my powers to sense and see if anyone was up yet and found no one was, but they were getting closer and would wake within the next half hour, so i got up and went to go make brunch for everyone, I made some breakfast burritos for everyone using what each person like, then put on a cup of coffee for Coulson and Ward, while i made some orange juice for everyone else. I set the table by putting everyone's drinks in their usual seat, while Ward and Coulson just had their coffee mugs at their seat until the coffee had finished brewing. i made the food according to who would be up first and out it all in a special compartment on the Bus that would keep foods their exact temperature for up to a week, as they were finished. First May came in as she did i brought her her food I had made for her, then came Coulson as the Coffee had finished i brought him his food and took his mug to fill and brought it to him, and continued as each person walked in, each thanking me quietly when they received their food and drinks. Finally i was the only one not seated at the table, and they noticed, May spoke up first

"A, are you going to eat?" most of the team had adopted A as my nickname since it was the first letter of both of my names .

"I already did, as i was fixing everyone else's food i would eat in between. I then walked out and went to my Bunk to change we would be arriving at the helicarrier in about an hour to speak with Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill, part of this was so they could speak to each of the avengers, as well as us over some mission things. I already knew this was going to be the best trip to the helicarrier yet, this would be my 3rd time being on it, and last night quiet a few high ranking shield members were at the party as well as a few newer recruits, some level 6 and 3 and everything in between, so word had most likely spread quickly, for a spy agency filled with secrets rumors and gossip as well as some other things got around fast. So for once i wouldn't get stared down by people trying to figure out why i was on the top secret Helicarrier.

I changed out of my sweat pants and star wars t-shirt and into a shield uniform, it was like Skye's, but mine had more pieces that attached to put more ammo, grenades, smoke bombs, splinter bombs (if necessary), tracker, just about anything i could possibly need on a mission, and then some. I had another one for when i was using my bow and arrows, but for being on the helicarrier Ill stick with just my powers and what i had on me.

I put my hair into a tight French Braid that went down around to the lower arch of my back. I also grabbed my Dagger i had and put it in its place on my suit, May had given it to me as a Christmas saying i would need it for missions, she was right, it has save my life a few times already. So once i was ready i looked over to the close to see we would arrive in about 5 minutes. I went out into the lab to watch Fitz and Simmons work and pick up on some of their knowledge and help where i could.

* * *

we had just landed on the helicarrier, Coulson and May walked out first, followed by me and Skye, we were the only ones headed to Fury's office. The rest were going their own separate ways, FItz and Simmons are going to the labs, while Ward is going... well i don't know where he is going, same with Wanda and Pietro, but Wanda will be join us with Fury and Hill when we were connecting them with the Avengers. Once i was off the Bus many eyes turned my way, trying to get a glimpse of me, The Black Widow, and Hawkeyes Daughter, most deadly duos daughter. Plus add on them being avengers, so yea, apparently that makes me famous, then add on again my powers. There was many whispers to of with all of that, i was using my powers to listen in. We were almost to Fury's office when the whole helicarrier started to shake, tilting to one side, from what i could tell, we had lost one of the engines. I grabbed Skye and used my powers to float May and Coulson, i flew up some to keep us even and went as fast as i could to fury's office.

"DIrector whats happening?!" i asked as soon as we got in not even knocking

"we are under attack by an unknown source, Anastasia do you think you can go out there and try to fix the engine, or attack the unknown source?" he asked

"I'm on it and ill bring Skye for extra help, I'll do my best to do both as quickly as i can." i said leaving Coulson and May with Fury and taking Skye for back up.

I used telekinesis ti carry her right behind me and ran to the back right side engine which is the one that blew out, i switched on my comlink that was connected with the helicarriers, i heard the chatter.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL PERSONAL TO YOUR STATIONS! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, WE HAVE LOST ENGINE NUMBER 3!" shouted one of the personal

when i got to the engine I saw it was on fire from whatever it was that had attacked it, so immediately i used my powers to soak up all of the fires, and i used my technopathic abilities to search to find the source of the issue, the internal hard drive had the internal main frame punctured threw it. I set SKye down a small distance away, there were soldiers on jet packs and sch flying toward the helicarrier trying to board, she was pushing them away with her powers. So i used my powers to dislodge the main frame from the hard drive, to try and start repairing the damage then i rehooked together the wires that had been snapped into pieces and salvaged what I could until they could land and do more extensive repairs. When i saw a plane coming at us. It had a Huge symbol on the side, i couldn't quiet make it out but, it was red, but i couldn't make it out from this distance. it landed on the deck of the helicarrier, so i rushed up there with Skye to fight off the intruders, but when we got to the deck i realized what the symbol on the side of the plane, it was the Black Widow symbol, my mothers symbol, the red rooms symbol. This was the Red Room that was attacking, the vision i had this morning, it was coming true, just as I realized that, Ivan walked off the ship followed by the many soldiers, no one stood a chance.

"Attention all shield agents this is Agent Romanoff-Barton, This is the Red Room attacking, i repeat this is the Red Room attacking. They are very dangerous, proceed with caution." i said into my comm

Skye looked at me in confusion, " _the Red Room is where my mom was trained"_ i told her her, her confusion morphed into anger, and then she was ready to attack.

when Ivan and almost all of his soldiers went straight for me!

 _Please follow favorite and review!_

 _have a sweet read!_


	29. The Attack Continues

_sorry for the wait, but now to continue on from the Cliff hanger i left you guys at, hope you enjoy_

My vision it was coming true, why couldn't i have seen more than what i did, then i would know more about this situation, I could be even more help... no stop it, you need to focus, you need to help. So i focused on the soldiers and Ivan, ok, is there any weak spots i sid scanning everything i could see and figuring out any weaknesses, ok fully body armour, Kevlar, helmets to stop easy head shots as well as the helmet covered their mouths and nose with bullet proof glass over their eyes, nearly impenetrable, but the joints only had body mesh so the soldiers could move easier so if i attacked there it could weaken them enough to be able to defeat them easier. Then it struck me, i could use my powers to freeze them in place, but first trap them in and ice barrier to keep them from escaping and keep them contained. so i focused on a ice barrier, but it didn't work, i tried again still didn't, so i tried to freeze them in place, but they kept moving my powers weren't working on them, i started to fly up some to get a better angle, i started to rise but then they got closer and i fell to the ground, i tried again... I cant use my power, this makes no sense, i always can, and i'm not overdoing it, i've done a lot more than this all at once, the red room must have something that can prohibit the use of my powers.

"Guys i can't help you, at-least not with my powers, they have something that prohibits me, Skye, is it affecting you?"

 _"no, it might be made to stop yours, but i don't know how they would know about them, it's all been under tight raps, unless there is a trader in our midst"_

"a trader? But who could it be? I mean the only people that know are most people at S.H.I.E.L.D. some dignateries as well as some army, Navy, Air force, and marines, that are high in the ranks. But who would be a trader, i mean Hydra has been rooted out completely, the Avengers made sure of that. So who would be a trader?"

 _"im not sure, but i guess we will find out, ok umm... lets focus on more fighting and less chatting, once we get done with this we can talk some more"_

we all agreed and continued fighting, Skye, Wanda, and Pietro using their powers, and me using hand to hand combat. taking down as many as i could, these guys are very good fighters, they must be very well trained.

I was fighting 4 of them at once i did a spin kick to push back as many as i could while punching with my other hands as i spun around. I was trying to keep as many as I could off of me, i continued to kick and punch and dodge as many attacks as I could. I punched one in the face knocking him out and continued with the other 3, when 4 more came up and were attacking me, there was to many, i couldn't fight them all off if they were normal soldiers or only slightly better trained than most, i could handle this, but these soldiers were almost as trained as my mom, it was almost like i was taking on 7 of my mother, welll as far as i could tell from the videos i've seen and with what May has told me. They were to much for me, i started calling out for help, I couldn't get away there was to many of them.

"SKYE! WANDA! PIETRO! HELP" i yelled as loud as i could but all i could hear or feel were the attacks i couldn't manage to block from all of the soldiers. then they started to back off when i thought i wouldn't be able to move any more, but why were they retreating backwards they had me almost pinned, so why did they stop, as they backed away i realized, that they had all of the other SHIELD personnel tied up, and Skye, Wanda and,Pietro were all being held they couldn't move to get away. and every single soldier left was surrounding me, more soldiers were blocking me than everyone else combined, they knew i was a threat. They were not going to under estimate me, i was surrounded by more soldiers than i could count. They all had weapons ready to attack me with if i so much as moved, i was surrounded, there was no escaping. When Ivan came up to me, he was let in by a layer of soldiers moving out of place to let him in and then moving back into place as he went threw the next set, i couldn't even see past the soldiers there was so many layers, once he finally got to me... he looked at me for a moment then opened his mouth to speak

"Ahhhhhh finally... the prize I have been wanting for years. My precious Black Widow's daughter, even has the genes of Hawkeye the best marksman in the world, ahhh... ive been looking for you, been wanting to take you, ever since you were born, but the Avengers managed to stop me every time, my precious Black Widow betrayed my for her Hawk." he scoffed "but now, now i have an even better prize, my precious, hawkling, spiderling, both of the best assassins, put together. It is everything I need, everything that could possibly be needed. Now i have it. He walked closer and put some sort of contraption around my neck. "Now, Now, we cant have you using your powers to try and escape. This will stop you from using your powers, except for any i allow to come threw, so dont even bother trying to use them. Oh and you are coming back with me, to train in the new and improved Red Room, and just for good measure until we get there" he said as he walked up with some device, as he got closer he pressed some button... I saw black spots and then nothing but darkness...

Coulson's POV

" Where is Anastasia?! Where is Skye, and Wanda and Pietro, where is everyone! Fury what is going on on the deck?!" i shouted what was going on we were under attack and then suddenly everything stopped communicating from up top, SKye and them stopped because we all decided to focus more on fighting but now they aren't responding no one was. When SKye, Wanda and Pietro rushed in

"What happened? Where is Anastasia?!" i shouted as they walked in

"Coulson, they took her..." Skye said, her voice fading as she spoke

"Who? who did they take?!" I asked even though i already knew, hoping that it wasn't who i knew who was taken

"Anastasia" Wanda answered for her, her accent thick

"No, not the Red Room, they tried to get her when she was born, several times, but the Avengers kept her safe, that was one of the reasons we had to distance her so much from every one... what are we going to do now, we haven't been able to figure out where they have been working from... they are going to torture her, brainwash her, train her to be on their side" I rambled "ANd she cant even use her powers,they found a way to stop them, what are we going to do..." I was panicking, this is the worst people possible that could take her, they want to remake Natasha, but without what happened with her and defecting. "He has been after since before she was born, He tried kidnapping Natasha so he could take her she was born, but they managed to keep her safe, but now, we weren't expecting them, now she is gone i failed Natasha and Clint, they trusted me with her, and now he has her. I failed them" i rambled. May walked over and out a hand on my shoulder

"This is not your fault, you did your best you kept her safe for almost 13 years, you have done your best, so dont blame yourself, blame Ivan Petrovski, this is his fault not yours, we will get her back." May said confidently.

Fury walked in at that moment, "Where is Anastasia?" he asked scanning the room and not seeing her

"She was taken... by Ivan Petrovski." I told him

"WHAT! I how? We have to save her, How did he even manage to take her, she could easily defeat him with her powers?" he asked

"The Red Room seems to have found something that can stop her from being able to use her powers, we are not sure what but she couldn't use them she was surrounded by almost all of the soldiers, and they dragged her into one of the Jets they had landed on the deck, they took her and then all left, she was their mission" SKye explained. she was still trying to keep her powers under control, with all of the emotions about ready to shake the entire world into pieces.

We all went to the meeting table, and started planning a plan to get Anastasia back. We were joined by Maria Hill and many other high ranking shield officers, when a call from the President came threw,

"What am I hearing about Black Widow and Hawkeyes daughter being kidnapped?" he said thew the transmission

"Her name is Anastasia, sir" SKye said defensively

"Mr. President Sir, the Red Room attacked, they had so many troops, who were nearly as well trained as Romanoff, they attacked all at once, they made some sort of device that can stop her from being able to use her powers, their mission was to capture her. They only stopped all of our agents, some were killed but not very many, they had her surrounded by almost all of their soldiers who weren't making sure no one else could stop them. they took her and we couldn't stop them" Coulson explained

"What, the Red Room, I thought they went into hiding? How could they know about her, we kept her a secret for years, her location, her name, her powers. We had precautions for this." The president explained frustrated

"We are working on a rescue mission, but we have little to no information on them, everything we have has been either changed, or has become useless. All we know is from when Agent Romanoff defected, sir" Fury explained

"If only we could speak to Romanoff, and Barton, they knew a lot more than they got the chance to tell us" the president expresesed

"Weeeellllll... actually, there is a way, Anastasia managed to contact them several times, she has been trying to teach me how she does it, it is much more advanced than what i can do, so she has been helping me learn to do what she could do to contact them, I can almost do it if i focus enough i might just might be able to, sir" Wanda explained, her accent much thicker than normal

 _hope you guys enjoyed i will post as soon as i can again, sorry but not sorry, for the cliff hangers, but they are so much fun, well ill post as soon as i can again, 2 updates in 2 days, i think i just made a personal record_

Have a sweet read!


	30. The Red Room

_please review follow and Favorite, and om me if you want i will respond as soon as i can. SO i hope you enjoy_

Ariel/Anastasia POV

I was in the Red Room, in the past, not present version, well i might be there to but, right now i was in the past version, my mother was there, and she was kissing some person, he had redish brown hair, they were talking in very hushed tones in the corner of the training room. Then a voice in my head spoke telling me who it was, Alexei, the Red Guardian, one of the Red Rooms other projects, not nearly as successful as the Black Widow project, that was until The Black Widow defected, and went on her own then joined shield, my mother. It seems her past is now coming back to bite me, not even my own past, my mothers, first she doesn't **support** me, doesn't **trust** me, **she** doesn't even **know** me, and she can make all of these assumptions because she is my mother on my real birth certificate, not my forged fake one shield made. She knew me for a few months, I didn't even **remember her** and she doesn't do anything but put me down, and then **her own past** comes back to bite me. I didn't even **know her** and her past bites me, wow this isn't even fair. Then again when is my life fair, the people who i thought were my parents are dead, and then i find out they aren't my real parents, and my real parents are in some other dimension on some other world frozen in place, i get taken from my home since as long as i could remember, have some crazy powers i didn't even know could happen, i would have rather been raised at S.H.I.E.L.D. not being lied to my whole life, but no, they just thought, lets lie to her and then expect her to help us when she gets her powers, have as little to do with her until she can help us with her powers. Maybe being in the Red Room isn't so bad, i could train, be appreciated, I could be lied to with S.H.I.E.L.D. or i could work for the Red Room, defy what my mother did, i could do something that isn't in her shadow, not "just like her mother" this and that. I could for once be my own person, be me, not my mother or my father, me. I could help the Red Room, they could train me to be even better, I could finally walk my own path, be my own person, not have my destiny predeceased by someone else, they had decided my destiny before i was born, no i'm going to make my own path and work with the Red Room.

I went back to watching my vision, my mother and Alexei were sparing in the training room, there were many other people who had been training watching them observing, there were some amazing moves...

when i was jerked up from my vision but not from how it normally is but by the Red Room waking her, i quickly took in my surroundings, i had the power inhibitor around my neck, restraints on my wrists ankles elbows and just above my knees, on a metal table that was slanted up, 6 guards on at the door, 2 by my side, and then there was Ivan in the corner of the small room, no windows, one door, hard steel, and a brick wall with steel on the other side, there were cracks and missing bricks so you could see the steel. when Ivan spoke

"that right get your bearings observe and figure how you want to try and escape" he said, i cleared my throat to speak, testing how long i had been out by how rough my voice was, it seemed not very rough at all so i hadnt been out longer than 24 hours

"who says i want to escape?" i ask

"why wouldn't you, you want to go back to your precious S.H.I.E.L.D."

"why would i go back to shield?" i counter

"Oh, I thought for sure you would, always run back to shield, join them, help them, just like your mother"

" Never compare me to my mother unless you say I'm better than her" I spat

"My you ate a feisty one, so what are you going to do then, if your not going back to shield?" He questions

"Joint the Red Room of course"

"Ahh well, now how do we know you are not tricking us into letting you into our ranks so you can try and destroy us from the inside and be a spy, my little spiderling?"

"Well let see, they only wanted for my power, lied to me my whole life, oh my real parents lie and only try to stop me from meeting my true potential, even from another world in another dimension they think they can dictate my life, so the better question is... why wouldn't I want to join you and the Red Eoom?"

"Ahh my my my, you are much much better than your mother, boys why don't you remove those resrraints from her, she is one of us now." He told the guards next to the resraints, they slowly worked on removing them from me " now follow me my little spider, we need to get you acquainted with the others especially Alexei, he has been looking forward to this for years" he said as we walked out of the room into the official facility of The Red Room...

Back on the Hellicarrier

Every single shield personal, agent, scientist, it department, even consultants were looking everywhere for Anastasia, they had called in every single super hero, Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Iron Spider, Ant-Man, The Wasp, Dr Strange, Ms. Marvel, the guardians of the Galaxy falcon, war Machine, black Panther, all of the inhumans, even Deadpool, every single super Hero shift had on their radar was trying to find her. No one had found a single hint, or even a clue to where she was, even Doctor Strange with all of his power couldn't find her. Shield managed to get a hold of Lady Sif of Asgaurd, and even Heimdal could not see her, but he could feel her presence she was alive but hw could not see her.

They got ahold of Jane Foster, she was using all of her technology and resources trying to help. Pepper after nearly having a heart attack finding out she was taken had every resource searching for her. But no one had a single clue to where she was, everyone close to her was in a panic and coping the only way they could

FitzSimmons had been doing nothing but putting all of their time and effort into trying to find her

May was training as hard as she could pushing herself to the limits and once she couldn't move any longer would retreat back to the cockpit, looking over at the empty Co pilot seat that would often have Anastasia in it

Ward was doing the same as May, training until he couldn't train any more pushing himself until he couldn't anymore, then he was doing all he could to find her, he may not have been that close to Anastasia but she was still part of their crazy shield family, he still knew her well just not as well as the others

Skye, Coulson and Wanda were rhe worst of them all...

Skye, she was doing her best to keep her powers under control from all of her pain and fear and anger, while using every single connection she had searching, hacking every place that could possibly have clues,

Coulson threw himself into his work, file after file, researching eveything he possibly could following every single lead to find a dead end, every single on was cold, he would constantly be caught watching videos of her from when she was a baby or when from when she was on the bus

Wanda, Wanda had been using all of her strength every single day, every hour every minute trying to contact Natasha to find out everything she could, but she couldn't reach them, not yet, Pietro was there to comfort her, to let her confide in him, he was her supporting beam, all that was holding her up, and when she didn't need holding up he would search as best he could knowing the best way he could help was by helping his sister contact Natasha, he knew he was doing his part, he wasn't doing as bad as the others because, he knew what he needed to do, he had his head straight, it wasn't that he wasn't upset, he just knew what he had to do, unlike most of the others who just knew they had to find he, he had a set path he knew he could follow, supporting his sister and comforting her to help her be the biggest help, he was part of that.

Back to Anastasia pov

Ivan had walked me around the base showing me everything, including where the new female children assassins program was, which I would be helping train when I was not in my own training sessions, hw then proceeded to show me wherethe quarters were going to be, it was near the Lioness program children, which was the new version of the Black Widow program, but also near the trainers quarters. So I was right in the middle since I would be with both groups. Hw then proceeded to introduce me to Alexei. Ivan had told em much about him as we were on our way to meet him

"Ahhh you must be Anastasia, it's quiet nice having you here especially after you mother left us" he said as we approached

"I've heard much about uou, but I would rather see who you are then be told, many people like to be fakes, and wanna bes, so you are going to have to earn a high ranking to me, unlike most you have to earn my respect, j won't be mean or cold towards you, but I won't trust you or truly respect you until you have earned it, understood?" I tell him

" Yes of course, very smart of you, just like your mother-" he said but was cut off by my stare

"Never. Never compare me to my mother, unless you are saying I'm better, got it, good"

"Ahhh just as you said Ivan she is much more feisty than her mother, I like her" he told Ivan

" that she is, Anastasia he will be one of your trainers, but first I want to see you spar against some of our Lionesses, see how they fair against you" Ivan tells me

"Fine, but I do not kill them, I want to train them first, don't knock the weak ones out to early they may come to be the strongest in the end, never under estimate them"

"Fine, but I want to see their improvement, also the Lionesses have heard the Legend of the Black Widow, so they will hold very high respect for you, you might want to set the rule of no speaking of your mother very early on" he tells me as we walk to the Lionesses training room so I can pick the ones I want to spar with as he explains that if I see weakness or somthing they need to improve on as I fight them to point it out to them as we fight. Once we walked in all eyes turned to us, most of the girls in there were from the age of 9-12, most in the middle, when Ivan spoke

" Girls meet your newest trainer, she will become your main trainer, she is the daughter of The Black Widow..." He pauses for dramatic effect, as all of the jaws drop and look to me, as they piece together all they see try k ng to see the similarities. "she will spar with all of ypu, and point out your weaknesses and strengths in a few moment, I leave you in her hands" he says as he walks out leaving me to train the girls. When one raises her hand, she looked the most confident most had a terrified look on their faces others were hopeful, while this one was confident. She hadchestnut colored hair that went just below her shoulders, hazel eyes, pale but still slightly dark skin, I looked to her

"What is your name?" I asked

" Julia" she said still very confident in her self

" What is your question?" I ask

"What is that necklace thing around you neck?" She asks, after I was released from the restraints they replaced the large bulky power inhibitor with a necklace that did the same thing but, j could actually use my powers as much as I wanted, but the Red Room could still stop me from using them if they chose it also made it to where I could not use my powers to contact anyone out side of the compounds grounds, which I was fine with not like I wanted to contact them though Ivan did say once I've been here a while and proven I will not be contacting anyone for rescue it would come off,

"It makes me be only able to use my powers on the compound, just for now, it will be taken off later." I tell her

"What powers?" She asks innocently

 _" these"_ I tell them, they all jump " I can do many other things that is just the tip of the ice burg, now I'm going to spar with all of ypu, who wil go first" everyone looks ti one another the confident ones now not so confident after learning of my powers, suddenly the confidence they held of Mr being around the same age as them dimenished knowing they were over powered with my powers or not. Finally the smallest one of them stepped forward she looked to be around 8, maybe 9, she was smaller than all of the others but she held a certain fire in her eyes that showed she didn't care if the opponent was larger she would find a way to prove her worth, that fire was somthing I loved to see, she wasn't over confident, but she wasn't not confident, she held her ground.

" I will" she said I stepped closer to her, she held her ground but she did seem to be a little more scared at my approach

"What js your name?" I ask

"Nicole" she says I nod and walk over to the sparing mat signaling for her to follow I know Ivan is watching from cameras, I know because he would not miss seeing me fight he was to excited to just leave me with them, no he wanted to watch

Nicole walked over to her side of the mat, I nodded asking silently if she was ready she nodded and we both went into fighting stance, hers was well built, she had a perfect angle to block just about any attack, but she had to much weight on one foot so she could easily be swept off of her feet, I called it out to her she fixed it and we began to spar she made the first move going in for a high kick at my face I grabbed it and flipped her she rolled with I as she hit the ground and rolled into a stand I came at her this time with a punch distracting her from my legs so while she grabbed my hand to stop the bunch I ducked down and swept her feet out from under her and was over her my arm on her neck, and had her arms and legs pinned down

I stood and let her up and told her

"Every obious attack is not always their true attack you nred to be aware of all of your surrounding, and very single way your attacker could attack you, now once you spar with me I will allow you all one question about anything ok?" I ask telling the whole group they all nod and I turn to Nicole silently asking for her question

"Who is your father?" She asks

" Ever heard of the greatest marksman ever? " I ask them, they all nod obviously having heard it from Ivan " Hawkeye is my father" a few look shocked others had put pieces together enough to have guessed

This continued on,I had sparred with all of them, there was only 10

Nicole, Julia, Amber, Cadence, Delilah, Jasmine, Kimber, April, Aubrey, and Katie. Each had their own unique strength and weaknesses, and all had questions they were

How old was i? 12, 13 in September

My favorite weapon? Bow and arrow or a staff

What my powers were? I told them my powers, a long list that had been growing, even dimonstating a few

Favorite language to speak? Over the past few months I had learned many languages and with my powers I had already known many but my favorite was Russian, believe it or not, it was a fun language to speak

Then the dreaded questions began

What my mother was like? I don't know I only knew her for a few months after I was born never seen her since I spoke to her a few times, but I refuse to now

Where my are your parents? On another planet

How had you contacted them? My powers

And finally a very simple question j was surprised no one had asked

What is your name? Anastasia Natalya Romonoff-Barton

Once the training was over we all went to have our dinner for the Lionesses they each got a bottle of water half a loaf of bread and 2 slices of cheddar cheese and some roast beef, while I along with the other trainers got corn green beans mashed potatoes and a chicken breast

I walked the Lionesses to their room where they all slept, it was a nice sizes room with 5 beds on each side, they had plain red walls and wood flooring each bed had sheets a pillow and a thin blanket, with metal bars on each into of the bed the top left side had the hand cuffs that were put on them until they were 13, they all went to their own bed as I walked around and put their hand cuff kn their wrist, but what they didn't realize until I was onto the next person is, I had put the hand cuff on loose enough for them to be able to slip their hand in and out without having to mess up their wrist if they did so the could sleep with their arm out of the hand cuff and since I was from now on putting them to bed and waking them up, they could have their wrist free. Just before I walked out I said, I did it on purpose, letting them know they could take their wrists out of the cuffs I turned around and saw that they all were taking their hands out of their cuffs, they nodded a thanks, I simply said

"I'll be waking you and putting uou to sleep from now on so don't worry about putting it back before they come to wake ypu" they all nodded as I walked to my quarters and changed j to one of my many different sleeping clothes tonight it was sweat pants and a tshirt I went to my bed which had extremely so sheets, several thick pillows a soft matress, and a thick warm comfature, all of it was red and black signifying it was my bed, same with the whole room it was all themed red and black, for u was now the black widow...

 _ **hope you guys enjoyed**_

 _ **HAVE A SWEET READ!**_


	31. Finding a Lead

Wanda POV

ok just focus and you will be able to connect with the other dimension, once you do it once, just once and then you can keep doing it, maybe not 24/7, but i could connect with Natasha, find out exactly what we need to know with the Red Room. She may not know the location of the base, but she might know an asset we could have, so **focus,** focus and you will get it Wanda, you can do this. I could feel Pietro next to me, he had his hand on my shoulder supporting me. Then i saw a swirl of color, it hurt, it was so much! But i pushed on, this is what Anastasia felt right before the connected to her parents, if i can get thru this i can get to them. When suddenly i heard voices, thoughts, i saw the planet A always talks about, i saw the avengers, the planet, it was beautiful, so many colors mixed together, in such a pretty design. But the Avengers, exactly how i last saw them as Pietro swept me away. Its so painful, its to far, but ive made it this far, ill be able to do it again without the pain next time.

"AHHHHH..." i jerked out of it all, and saw Pietro looking at me startled

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"I... I... I made it"

"you made what?" he asked confused

"I made it to the other planet, i was almost able to speak to them, but i couldn't hold it anymore. A told me the first time she got threw, she didn't know what she did, but she felt pain, pain like crazy she felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out, but then. She tried again, it was easy she went straight threw quicker and quicker each time until it only took her mere seconds. Pietro, i made it threw, now i can go threw at any time, once i focus more and more, i can invite more people in... Pietro, we can save A" i told him, we got up to go tell the others since i knew i needed to rewst my powers for a little bit.

Anastasias pov

I was on the planet again, the Mystery girl was shooting lightning bolts at Loki, and these strange looking soldiers i saw for the first time, they looked like the Chitari, mixed with Ultron, huh, i wonder where they came from. I had now been in the Red Room for about a week, and had been training the Lionesses. My vision switched to the Red Room, it was me, with my long Red hair just like my mother, but mine is much longer, i had my hair wrapped up tight in a braided bun, i was in a beautiful pink ballet costume, with pointe shoes with a lot more cushion than most would have, the ribbons were tied perfectly, they went up to just below my knee. I was doing a pirouette into and arabesque, and a grande jete, and a pleaay with a beautiful smile on my face, Alexei walked up and perfected my arm shape, and then i went to go train the Lionesses, but on my way there i saw my mother, she stared me down...

i jerked up, why does my mother follow me everywhere i go trying to show me up, I'm tired of her! I looked over to the alarm clock that was in my room, it was 4:26.

Well this is actually later than what i usually wake up at, and some people are already up at this time, and i can go train right now. So thats what im gonna do, I got up and changed into some yoga pants, tank top with a sweat-shirt over it and grabbed my workout tennis shoes and Stark Pod with headphones. Put my hair into a tight braid and started my way to the Lionesses training room, they had some treadmills and punching bags in there i could use, plus if any of the girls wake up anytime soon they can watch me and learn, and i can spar with them.

I made my way threw the few halls between my room and the training room, but first I stopped by the Lionesses room to see if any of them were awake, Jasmine was, she had sleek black hair that went down to her mid back, which was usually braided like most of the other girls.

" _hey Jasmine, wanna come train since your up?"_ i asked her, the girls had learned to respond to me using my powers to speak to them, knowing i used it to speak to them while training, and i would speak to all of them like that when sparing.

 _"sure let me get changed"_ she said and i watched her get up and go into the small closet with their training clothes, after less than a minute she walked out.

we then walked together to the training room, we both stretched for a little bit, then we both went to 2 of the treadmills that were next to each other, i had my Stark Pod that aunt Pepper gave me, that had access to all of the music out there. I put it in between the treadmills and started it on the Star Wars Symphony Track, i would play all of the Symphonies on repeat shuffled up and turned it up so we could both hear it well. We both started our run starting out at a slow jog to warm up until we were both at its fastest speed, and we were sprinting, when an alarm went off signifying breakfast, we both wiped off the sweat from our faces, and i grabbed my little gym bag i kept in there and put my towel and Stark Pod in and slung the bag over my shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria. When we walked in we were some of the first ones in there and she went to her section i went to the other, since we were both different rank in training so we got different food. I got some eggs and sausage and a piece of toast with orange juice, while the Lionesses got half a loaf of bread and a hash brown with white milk. We ate our food and once the Lionesses were all done eating i brought them down to the training room and each set the up with a treadmill and i left them to go to my training session with Alexei, we were doing more pointe.

i walked in and went to the girls changing room and got my ballet clothes out of my gym bag and changed then grabbed my pointe shoes and tied them perfectly. I then walked into the ballet room, which i was going to start doing more training in with the Lionesses to up their agility and coordination. but for now i had training in there, it would be the first time i had trained in here since i got here, i had done some pointe before my powers and such so i had some experience already, so i walked in and Alexei was already stretching which i had done with the Lionesses before they started on their treadmills. So i went straight to the bar to begin stretching on there, so i pointed my foot rose it to hip level then down, up then down, and did it 8 more times then with the other leg,then i put my foot on the bar pointed and leaned down to stretch the back of my leg, i did this for 30 seconds then switched to the other leg. Then i went threw all of my plie, in 1st 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th position. then I did arabesques, then i did my scorpion for 1 minute, switched legs and did the same, then i did my turns in second and first. then i did my left right and center leap. Then Alexei started to train me. He started teaching me Swan Lake, the leads part, we made it about half way threw, it was fully perfected up until then in 2 hours, so then i went to start training the Lionesses, i brought them down to the ballet room, and taught them the basics, i had them in the normal ballet shoes instead of pointe, since they are harder to dance in and since they can mess up your feet if they aren't walked on correctly, i didn't have to worry about it because my powers would prevent any of the damage from happening, i had learned how to strengthen some of my powers. We did arabesques and plies and grande jetes. Once we had perfected the leao, i taught the count dance i had made up earlier to teach them, then we went back to the training room to learn to use a punching bag correctly, and even more efficiently, to help their technique.

Wandas pov

i had just started to get to the other planet to speak to Natasha. i had been trying to every few hours, i finnaly figured it out, and now i just have to figure out how to connect with Natasha. Then i heard a click similar to when A would link us in to the conversations so i knew it had worked

 _"Natasha, it's me Wanda"_

 _"Wanda?!"_

 _"We need your help"_

 _"Of course, but what with i'll help if I know what you need to know"_

 _"Anastasia has been taken by the Red Room, we need information, and any assets we might have that could help us"_

 _"What!? i thought that there was precautions for this"_

 _"there were, the Red Room got past them all, we are trying to track her down but we cant find anything"_

 _"Contact the man Code Named the Winter Soldier, he was trained with me as well, he knows most of their secrets. He can help you, talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. they know how to get ahold of him." she told me_

 _"thank you, we will do our best to get her back"_

and with that i ended the connection, and went to tell Coulson and the others, i sprinted down to his office

"Coulson! Coulson! SKye! Skye! May! May! Fitz! Simmons! Ward! Everybody! I have a lead!" i shouted running down the halls trying to get to Coulsons office. They all came out of where they had been working on finding leads, and May out of the Cockpit. "We need to find the Winter Soldier, he has all of the answers, I was able to speak to Natasha!" i explained, Piertro following me out of the bunk i was practicing in"

"The winter Soldier, but he has been off the grid for years, no one knows where he went after the Avengers were transported to the other planet." Coulson pointed out

"Well, actually, Fury knows where he is." May said

"what?! and he didn't tell me where my idols best friend is?!" Coulson exclaimed

we all got off of the bus which had remained on the helicarrier, and went down to Furys office,

"We have a lead." May told him,

"And what would that be, and how did you come across this...lead?" he asked

"Because, i managed to get threw to Natasha, she said to find the Winter Soldier, and that you know where he is. He has all of the information we need, and he might just help us, especially if we can manage to let him speak to cap" I explained, when Hill walked in

"What about Steve?" she asked only hearing the end of the sentence

we explained what had happened and what we knew to her and she agreed it was a good idea and we got the info from Fury and found out where the Buck was, he was in New Orleans, Louisiana. Where Anastasia grew up, well Ariel, he had wanted to keep an eye on her after what had happened to her parents and the rest of the team. According to Maria, he was so excited to be Uncle Buck, or Uncle Bucky depending on whatever Ariel/Anastasia chose to call him, but then everything happened, he would have taken her in, but they wanted her to have a mother and father to grow up with, not just a father, well, uncle.

 _well i hope you guys enjoyed! are you all having fun with this turn of events, so tell me what you guys think, follow favorite and review, PM me with ideas_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	32. Betrayal with The Winter Soldier

_hope you guys enjoy, sorry it took me so long i am working on a star wars rebels fanfic so if any of you guys are fans of that if you want go read it :), i put some captain hill at the beginning hope you all enjoy,you will never guess that in the middle of the chapter i forgot A was with the red room also, I'm apologizing in advance_

 ** _IM VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR WHAT YOU WILL BE READING LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTER WHEN YOU GET TO IT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM APOLOGIZING FOR! SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE BECAUSE THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN A JOINS THE RED ROOM. SO I AM VERY VERY SORRY PLEASE DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS BUT ITS WHAT THE STORY NEEDS AND I LIKE IT WITH THIS STORY, BUT I WAS ALWAYS MAD ABOUT IT BUT I NEED THIS IN THIS STORY I AM VERY SORRY!_**

Maria Hill POV

No matter how hard i try i can't be as upset and worried about A being taken... as i am about our last hope to finding Steve and bringing him back. I looked down to my chest. To the chain I always have hidden below my clothes. On the chain is my engagement ring, we were going to announce it after the battle at dinner, but that dinner never came, at least not with the team, or with Steve. 3 people actually know about it, Coulson, who almost had a heart attack over the fact i would have married his idol, Fury, who Steve asked for his permission to marry me since my mother died when i was a baby and my father from drunk driving, and Pepper, who was the one who comforted me as i comforted her when everything happened. At the time we were almost certain they were dead, but then little Anastasia showed us a vision, just 4 months old, when they went missing. She never remembered them, she doesn't have any of the memories with them, or those feelings. She doesn't remember that look in Clint and Natasha's eyes of their love and compassion, and happiness that never went away when they could see Anastasia. When the Avengers were transported i was holding Anastasia, you could see her face, she knew what had happened before anyone else did.

She showed us a vision of what truly happened and where they were sent. Her face, you could just tell she knew much more that she should have, she could hear listen and understand everything. She could talk at 2 months, her first word was Hawkeye, then Black Widow, right after each other. She understood the world more than any adult, child, toddler, senior, anyone. She could just understand the world like nobody else. She could look into your eyes and understand you, i was Auntie Ria. though she new how to say Aunt Maria, she loved to say Auntie Ria. Steve was Uncle Cap, Pepper was Auntie Pep, Thor was Uncle Lightning, Bruce was Uncle Bru Bru, but Starks was the best and funniest, he was Uncle Annoying Man, though she knew his name, she liked that name better. Fury's was Uncle Furry, while Coulson's was Uncle Philly

It is easier to put on a face of someone who is cold and closed off. It makes it easier to get away from all of the pain and loss.

We are on our way to New Orleans right now, where we were meeting Steve's best friend well going to find him. We had just past over Baton Rouge, and were nearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. base we would be landing at. Our plan was to start by going to all of the place A went to more often when she was Ariel. So far we were going to stop by, City Park, her old home on Bourbon st., the World War II museum (Ironically enough A loves learning about World War II), The Zoo, and a few other places. We were meeting a few other agents who would be helping us, Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, and Sharon Carter. We were going to split up into 4 teams,

My team: Me, Jemma, Bobbi, and Hunter (Bobbi had to be on the same team as Hunter to keep him under control)

Skye's team: Ward, and Skye (it would look strange to have too many there, so they were undercover as a couple)

Coulson's team: Coulson ,Sharon, and May

Wanda's team: Wanda, Pietro, Fitz, and Mack

everyone was going separate ways,

My team: Zoo

A's: World War II museum

Coulson's team: A's home

Wanda's team: City Park

Then depending on if there were any leads, or if someone found him, they would all meet back at the bus in 2-3 hours. Fury was going to be running facial recognition on the Helicarrier.

Somehow there is not a single superhero stationed in Louisiana, I'll have to work on that after we find A.

I changed into some civilian clothes, a red top with a leather jacket, and some jeans, as well as some black boots. and grabbed my bag. I had 3 handguns, 2 grenades, 12 knifes, 6 ammo clips, 2 lock picks, and tracker locator, all hidden on me. Tracker just incase we found the Winter Soldier and he ran. I looked at the map of the New Orleans Zoo, memorizing every single bit and piece, every exit and entrance, every single place some on could hide.

We had someone on each team that Bucky would know, he has met Skye a few times, so we didn't have to worry about him not recognizing one of the teams.

* * *

Skye's Pov

We had just landed in New Orleans, while i was with the rising tide i stayed here for a little bit, it's actually a very nice place, really humid but nice. I get to go to the World War II museum with Ward for our part, which i feel like actually might have him, because i mean it's all about World War II, well the adjusted version, I mean they couldn't include anything about Captain America, the Howling Commandos, Howard Stark, and Peggy Carter, I mean everything huge and very important came from the people no one can know actually happened. All of it now is fiction from the mind of a man, and written into comics. I was walking down the stairs to get to the ramp.

I went down to meet the rest of the team who was meeting up with the other agents who were coming us. I had met all but Agent Carter, I had heard about her but never met her. I had met Bucky a few times, he's pretty cool.

"Hey Mr. Robot Ward, ready to have emotion on this mission?" i joked lightly punching him in the shoulder

"For the last time Skye, I. Am. Not. A. Robot." he said back

"Uh huh sure... go with that" i said walking over to the one they call, Sharon Carter Aka Agent 33 aka Peggy Carter one of the founders of shields niece, "Hi, your Agent Carter, right? I've heard alot about you"

"Hi, your Skye right, Earthquake girl?" she joked back

"Yea that's me, did you ever meet A?"

"A?" she asked confused

"Anastasia" i corrected myself forgetting that only some of us knew her by A

"Oh Anastasia, yea, a couple of times when she was a baby and her parents would bring her up to shield, i also met at Avengers Tower a couple of times." She said once i told her who i was talking about

"Cool, how cute was she as a baby, I haven't gotten to see any of her baby pictures?"i asked curiously

"Oh, she was adorable, so i heard she has powers, how good is she? Also are her powers actually infinite?" She asked curiously

"She is amazing at using her powers, she learns to control them extremely quick, and trust me it is hard to control powers when you are first starting out, and No one is really sure if her powers are infinite, it seems like it but we aren't sure."

"I wonder what her favorite power is, out of what she had?" she thought outloud

"My best guess is her powers she uses with her mind, Telepathy, telekinesis, neural manipulation, well you get the point"

"Huh, just like her mother, loves manipulation, seems like something she would like"

"Ok everyone split up into your teams" Coulson shouted out

I went and stood next to Ward, who was standing next to a red Audi, which we would be driving as our undercover vehicle,

"Ok now everyone has their separate place to perform their portion of the mission, Skye, Ward, i need you 2 to be observing every single place in the museum including the little ice cream shop across the street it's a forties diner. It also has key positions to be able to see many places so there is a chance he will be observing from there. Maria, Jemma, Bobbi, Hunter, you will be at the Zoo I want you to split up into 2 teams, Bobbi and Hunter, and Maria and Jemma, you can cover more ground and attract less attention. Check out every animal and section of the zoo, leave no stone left unturned. Wanda, Pietro, and Mack, you are going to the park, the park has many sections, we don't know which one he would be at, but i want you guys to stay together, I want you guys to have some fun it will seem more realistic if some of it is actually real, i would also really like that if he is there he sees you all standing out, my team, we are going to her home, there is a high chance he has been looking around trying to find out where she is if he has not already figured out. We will be splitting up to look at all of the best observational places. Bourbon st. is the main pace to be in New Orleans. Everyone keep on guard he can sneak thru just about any crowds, keep a lookout for anything that looks like it could possibly be him, look for people with jackets, or long sleeve shirts, possibly gloves, he still has his metal arm. If anyone finds him or has any leads contact the other teams and anyone on your team that is not with you. We will be meeting back at the Bus after everyone has searched every single place possible i will contact you whenever we find anymore places we can possible search. We are not giving up until we have scoured every single inch of New Orleans, Director Fury is running facial recognition on the Helicarrier, if he finds anything he will contact all of us. Everyone, AGENTS ASSEMBLE!... I've always wanted to say that" Coulson said and everyone laughed

Everyone went their separate ways to go to their part of the mission.

Ward went to get in the drivers seat

"uhhh.. No no no, Mr. Wall-E. I get drivers seat, you can sit in shot-gun and watch the sidewalks for The Winter Soldier"

"No I get drivers seat, i don't trust your driving"

"you either drive to fast or too slow, and forget about driving"

"No Skye i get to drive"

I took my powers and gently pushed him away from the driver door, and getting into the the drivers seat, he glared at me getting into the shotgun seat.

* * *

The drive there we had no signs of the Winter Soldier, I had just parked the red Audi in a spot next to the Forties diner, that would be our last place we went to. We walked into the museum and got out tickets, Wards arm was wrapped around my shoulder, we were undercover as a couple, i leaned into his shoulder. we walked around looking at all of the exhibits. We went by the gift shop and found no signs of the winter soldier, finally we went to the diner, we sat on the bar stools in the corner so we could see the whole room from one spot, i ordered a vanilla shake, while Ward Ordered a Chocolate shake, I was looking around the whole room searching every person to see if i could find The Winter Soldier, I saw a man in a Jacket with his head down, I got a glimpse of his left hand, it was metal, then i saw a glimpse of his face, it eas Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier. i nudged Ward

"Ward, he is over there" he nodded and i got up to go talk to him

"You are looking for Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton" I said quietly blocking his way out of his seat

"How do you know that name?" he said low but with a threat in his voice

"Your name is Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, your best friend is Steve Rogers" I said quietly taking a seat in front of him "Anastasia is the daughter of Black Widow and Hawkeye, when she was 4 months old the Avengers went on a mission to fight against Loki, no one won that day, Pietro and Wanda were the only ones to escape, Anastasia was brought to her father's sister-in-laws, sister and husband. She was under the name Ariel Elizabeth Darby, she never knew anything differnt, nor anything from her original life as Anastasia."

"How do you know all of that"

"Coulson sent me, Anastasia has been taken by the Red Room, I will tell you more if you come with us to meet Coulson and the rest of the team, we knew to find you because Natasha sent us"

"Natasha, the Avengers, are they back?"

"No it is a long story, but there is a chance you might be able to speak to Steve, also a long story" I told him

"I'll come with you guys, but how did you guys know to come here to find me, i have stayed off the grid as best i could"

"We knew you would want to keep an eye on Anastasia"

"How do you know her?"

"She was in a wreck almost a year ago, her adoptive parents were killed, and when the wreck happened, she unlocked her powers, she now stays on The Bus with Coulson and his team, which i am on. I help train her to control her powers as she unlocks them, as well as some outside help from other superheroes for things i can't teach her, Wanda and Pietro are with us"

"2 Questions, how do you help her, and why do you guys live on a bus?"

"Well to answer your questions, i have powers, i can tap into vibrations and manipulate them, basically earthquakes i can control on any object, and second the Bus is a code name for a plane that we have" i explained, we got up and i signaled for Ward to follow, he hopped in the driver's seat before i could i didn't bother argueing, and hopped in the passenger seat since Bucky had gotten in the back seat. I was telling Bucky about some of the things he would need to know, when i remembered we were supposed to call the rest of the team once we found him... I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Coulson

" _Coulson"_

 _"We found him, we are in route back to the Bus"_

 _"That is great news, I'll alert the rest of the team"_

 _"great see you at the Bus"_

and I hung up, i put my phone in my pocket as i did Ward reached his hand in the back and stabbed Bucky with a shot and he was subdued, then he reached over and as i tried to ask him what was going on he pushed a vial into me which made it to where i couldn't move, and he slid the sleeves that prohibit me from using my powers and slid them on my arms and locked them on using some extremely strong cuffs to make sure i couldn't take them off, exactly how on the boat my "mother" did to me. I watched as he touched his ear, and press a button that activated his communicator

" _this is Agent Ward to HYDRA base, i have him and I have Skye as a bonus, My mission is completed. We have Anastasia and Skye, the only one who knows anything about this. Coulson has already been notified and doesn't suspect a thing."_ he said into his comm

HE IS THE TRAITOR HE IS THE ONE WHO SOLD US OUT AND LET A BE CAPTURED, THAT BACKSTABBING NO GOOD JERK I TRUSTED HIM... HE WAS MY S.O. i cant believe this, i trusted him... i had started to have a crush on him... i really enjoyed today acting like a couple. I liked him, and he is HYDRA. Every time i like someone they betray me... No Coulson doesn't know, our only hope was Bucky, and now we are about to be in HYDRA custody...

 _and that is why I had to apologize at the beginning, i really didn't want to do this but i did, and now you guys have to wait a chapter while i_ _cover_ _everyone else's mission. but i will be nice and do little snippets of what happening with Hydra. AND THEN the rest of the team will try and figure out what happened._


	33. Everyone Else's Mission

Maria team:

When they all arrived at the New Orleans Zoo, everyone had studied the map and memorized it, we had to make sure Jemma was with the group that would see the monkeys, Fitz insisted that he needed at least 27 pictures of monkeys, preferably at least one of each monkey if there was more than 27. We weren't doing his other request which was to steal a monkey for him to have a monkey in the lab, that was a, NO. We got into the gates and split off our separate ways, we divided into 2 teams,

Team 1: Me and Jemma

Team 2: Bobbi and Hunter

Me and Jemma were going to go to see the, elephants, monkeys, zebras, lions, and tigers, and bears (OH MY), while Bobbi and Hunter are going to see the, alligators, ostriches, birds, rhinos, hippos, pandas and koalas.

Jemma and I's first stop was the monkeys, despite it being a mission it was also a undercover mission. So it seemed normal to be being all touristy and taking pictures of EVERY SINGLE MONKEY, there was 58 in total (Curse you Fitz The Scientist!) and we had to take at least, 1 picture of each, though some of them we both thought was to adorable so we took a couple extra, which in the end was a grand total of 98 pictures, Fitz better be happy. While taking these Jemma babbled facts about each animal, she lost me as soon as she started using so many scientific words, her and Stark would get along just fine. Then we went to the Elephants, again more facts i couldn't follow, then the lions, then the Tigers, then the zebras, and finally the bears, and at each Jemma droned on about facts with words I can not even pronounce, still no sign of the Winter Soldier anywhere. About that time we were getting hungry and we had all agreed to meet up with Bobbi and Hunter (if they survived each other) to eat.

We had just gotten to the table to eat when I got a call from Coulson

" _Hill"_

 _"Skye and Ward found the winter soldier and are in route to the Bus, I'm letting everyone know"_

 _"I'm with Bobbi and Hunter now, I'll tell them"_

 _"Great, leave as soon as you can, we need to get as much information as possible as quick as we can to save Anastasia"_

"Guys, Skye and Ward have found the winter soldier, they are in route to the Bus, he wants us to head out as soon as we can, so looks like we are taking our food to go" I told them, all of us standing up to go get in the SUV we drove here.

* * *

Coulsons POV

We had just Arrived at A's home on Bourbon St. they lived in a nice sized 2 story house with a balcony at the top that lead to her room. I had been here a few times, checking up with A's adoptive parents and A. Also when A went to get her stuff to come with me to meet the rest of the team after the wreck. Her room still looked the same as it was when ever we came to get her stuff, her bed was fixed, there was very little dust on anything. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house so no one came to take over the house or sell it. I have to remember to bring A back here soon so she can grab some more of her stuff, i don't think she truly understood what was going on when she first came into S.H.I.E.L.D. to her it was a dream come true, you could see it in her eyes. She was amazed that everything she dreamed was real, everything she wished was real was actually real, and she was living it. Sometimes with as mature as she act i forget she is only 12 years old, 13 in a few months. Sometimes I think she is the age of everyone else on the team. She has been growing up with them for almost a year now, she has always acted older than she is. When we went to go meet the President and the President's daughters, i was actually quite happy A would be getting to spend some time with people her own age. I looked around her room, she had a bookshelf filled with thick books, several Avengers Posters, some Star wars ones too, a large trophy i knew she got for acting, some POP figures, there was one of me, and one of me and Lola. She also had a couple of pictures of her and some of her friends i recognized from when she met up with her friends. She also had box filled with comic books, agents of shield and Marvel of course.

 _Note to self: grab some stuff to bring back for A_

I searched a couple of room seeing if i could find any signs of Bucky being here, I didn't find any so i called out to May

"Find anything!?"

"No! You?!" she shouted back from downstairs

"Sharon how about you?" I asked as she came from the other side of the 2nd floor

"Nothing"

"Oh yea, come see this real quick" I told her walking back to A's room

"Look at her POP figures top row" i told her she did and her eyes lit up for a moment

"She has a POP figure of me?" she said shocked, i nodded

"Yea, but she has **2 of me** , and one of Lola and one of May, as well as one of your mother" I told her emphasizing on the 2 of me.

"oh hush" she said we continued to look around the house, and around the area, i stayed at the house, while May went to some other buildings near-by with Sharon going to other way. I took a few trips back and forth from A's room to the SUV, to bring some stuff back for A when we found her. I grabbed her some of her POPs, her trophy a couple of her blankets that were on her bed, a few pictures she had of her and her friends, some of her movies and TV series, most of her books, all of her comics, a couple of her pillows, some stuffed animals (they were from when she was with her real parents), and her playstation with the games knowing her and the team would have a blast with it. I would let May and Sharon go get her some of her clothes. I had just finished when my phone rang, it was Skye, i answered

" _Coulson"_

 _"we found him, in route back to the bus"_

 _"That's great news, I'll alert the rest of the team"_

 _"Great see you at the Bus"_

I hung up and called May and Sharon, told them to come back saying SKye and Ward had found him and they were on their way back to the bus, once they were back to the house i asked them to go get some more clothes for A, they grabbed a bag and put all of her clothes in hangers and all, then put it with the rest of the stuff in the back of the SUV, and May drove off as I called everyone else

* * *

Wanda's POV

We had just arrived at the city park, we had brought along a frisbee, and a ball to play with. I mean we are at the park we should at least fit in, plus i brought a book so I could just sit and read while scanning everyone around me seeing if i could sense him. while the boys played frisbee and threw around the ball (Fitz just watching trying to catch and throw the ball, when we got a call from Coulson saying that he had been found by Skye and Ward, we all gathered everything up and went back to the Bus

* * *

3rd Person

Everyone had just arrived back at the Bus, everyone was looking around trying to find Skye and Ward, and who was supposed to be with them, their last hope... The Winter Soldier. Everyone took turns calling SKye and Ward, no one was answering them. SO they all went back to the Bus and used their last known location from the phone call from Skye to figure out where they would be then using the traffic cameras to follow where ever it is that the car went,

After around 3 hours of work they finally had access to the cameras since their resident tech hacking experts were MIA, it took a little bit, they followed the car down the streets towards the bus then as it got closer the car took a different turn and continued until there were no more cameras to track where it went, and there was 15 different routes they could have taken once the cameras were back, and then there was to many different routes after that, we checked all of the cameras and could not find a single trace of them anywhere... Now the question was, why did they go off route, was it the Winter Soldier, or something else, did the spy or how ever the Red Room found out about where A was.

 _ok i will update within the next couple days, so please review follow and favorite, PM me ideas or just comment them i love using peoples ideas if they want me_ _to also did you guys like the thing with Fitz and his monkeys?_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	34. Finding Reason

_I am so sorry for the wait guys it's been over a month and School just started back up and on the first day of school I already have homework, and I'm taking several Advanced classes so I will have more home work, plus dance practices start soon (not revealing the daY) nd yea I am very sorry so here is the next chapter :)_

Skye's POV

I awoke slowly, I felt extremely numb. I heard voices around me, I felt weaker. I tried to move my wrists and realized there was a cloth wrap around my hands and wrists. It took me a moment to realize they had put the power inhibitors on me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Grant Ward. Everthing rushed back to me, the museum, the little old time diner, the winter soldier, talking to Coulson, and then Ward, he reached back and did something thrn he turned to me and did something, it's still blurry, I can't remember. Suddenly the steel door in front of me opens. It's Anastasia, she's here! So I am with th Red Room, but why is she coming in here, wouldn't they have her locked away?

Anastasia POV

I had just been called down to I van's office. I knocked and heard a come in from the other side.

"Ahhh, Anastasia good, I have your first assignment. This will truly prove your loyalties to The Red Room. You see one of our agents has taken 2 very important people captive, I want you to interrogate one of them. " He told me

"Who am I interrogating?" I ask, I need to know my opponent before I know how to defeat them

"She goes by many names, Mary Sue Poots, Daisy Johnson, Quake, and most commonly, Skye. " He revealed

"how would you like me to go about this?" I ask with a stoic faces and emotion void voice

"Use mind manipulation, both vocal like the rest of us must and, with your powers. Also, reveal your betrayal from Shield to her as well."

"Yes sir, where is she being held?"

"Containment room C. Though do make sure she can still function mentally and physically when you are done."

"Of course sir, I will be heading straight there after I give the Lionesses their training assignment"

he nodded and I left the room.

I have to do this to Skye? I mean I was all for betraying shield but not Skye, Pietro and Wanda. Anyone else I could care less.

Coulson, he could have taken care of me, let me grow up with the truth, around Shield. But he didn't I grew up in a lie

May, she knew as well, and did nothing, the was cold to me for ever, I could sense her hesitance with me every time I was near her

Ward, he rarely spoke to me unless we were training or on a mission. he was cold hearted

FitzSimmons, they were probably some if the Scientists who helped prohibited my powers when they sent me into my life of all lies

Fury, he was the head of all this. Every lie, was him

So why did it have to be Skye. Don't get me wrong I'm doing what I was told, though I can sneak in other things between all of this.

hmmmm... I know exactly which card to play for this.

I planned out my plan until I made it to the training room. I gave them their assignments, stretch, Ballet for 2 hours, and then simple gymnastics, until I got back, and if I wasn't back after they had done their gymnastics for at least an hour, then to practice their staff on a dummy. So with that I left Nicole in charge, she was to make sure everything ran as it should and should anything go wrong and she not be able to stop it, she was to send one of the others down to where I was and have them come get me. With that I left, thinking thru my plan once more until I had arrived at the room.

I walked in skittish, I looked up to her and made my eyes have fear in them, she immediately had sympathy in her eyes. Good everything was going perfectly "A? Is it really you?" He asked speaking first "Yea, it is, how did you wind up here?" still not knowing the story "The team, we were searching for the Winter Soldier, we knew that he would have some way of helping us find you... can we continue this conversation telepathically?" she asked _" sure, just tell me what happened"_ _"We had split off into 4 teams to try and find him, we had help from other agents, I was with just Ward, we were looking at the World War II museum. when we went into the little diner across the street, and that's where we found him, The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes."_

 _"Wait why was he in my home town?" I asked confused_

 _"He's been there since you went there. He always was watching you, though we didn't know it til years later. Well then I talked to him and we all 3 got in the car to go back to the base to come and find you, but then... I had just called Coulson and told him that we found Bucky as soon as I hung up Ward reached back and did something to him, then he put the power inhibitors on me. The ones that my mother used on me, and he had done something to temporarily paralyze me... I heard him, he was talking to HYDRA checking in... Ward is HYDRA... He was the one who made it possible for you to be captured, he has been helping HYDRA. I trusted him"_

 _"So did I, but you are forgetting one thing"_

 _"What?" She asked confused at what she was forgetting_

"You also trusted me" I told her aloud

"What do you mean? I trust you, so why are you saying it like it's a bad thing?"

"Because, you all have been using me, well minus you Wanda and Pietro, you are the only ones I'm not turning on, well not fully. You see, S.H.I.E.L.D. only wanted me when ever my powers developed. They LIED to me for **12 years** I did not here a peep from them until I could be useful to them!" I yelled my emotions taking over and making some of the loose objects in the room start to float. "I was in-trusted to Coulson by my "Parents" to keep me safe _**WITH HIM,**_ but no, I was given to people and told for 12 years, that they were my parents, I believed them, I trusted them, and they lied to me for years. I live a life of 100% lies. Nothing I was told was true! I don't care what I did, you all lied. Even the president only wanted to meet me because I was "Black Widow and Hawkeye's daughter" and I had powers, powers he wanted to be shown off to all the other countries to show **HIS** power, I work hard for everything! Yet I am still in my "parents Shadow" I have no LIFE! Just a shadow of what I am always supposed to be! BUT DID ANYONE ASK ME IF I WANTED TO BE A SUPER HERO! NO ONE EVER ASKED ME ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE, IT WAS JUST ASSUMED I WOULD BE OK WITH BEING LIED TO FOR ALL MY LIFE, ABOUT USING MY POWERS, ABOUT EVERYTHING! Here. I. Mean. Something. Something. More than just, Black Widows Daughter, or the girl with super powers! All I am is what people want, I don't have a choice in my life. Then I always having to listen to what my parents say, they knew me for _**4 months!** _ And they think they can dictate my life from another **PLANET** so yes, my first chance I got to where I could step out of everyone else's shadow, and defy my mother and father! So, now I am in charge of the next best assassins, I am my own person. And I am finally being me."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, though I could tell she had figured it out, but she was hoping and wishing it wasn't true

"I joined the Red Room" I told her flat out, very seriously

"What?! But why?!" She pleaded

"I need to be my own person. Everything else I do, it's in their shadow."

"But this is still in your mother's shadow! You are still being in their shadow, so come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. come back to the team, back to the Bus, Back to your NEW family. We have not lied to you, you have become part of our family, we thought you thought of us as your family too. Please come back to us, you mean so much to us. I mean look at how close you have become to Fitz and Simmons, you can understand their crazy talk, you may not be as close to them as they are to each other, but that's not possible. Look how close you are to May, she never let anyone into her cockpit, especially not with her not in there, she always did her Tai Chi alone, she let you join her. Look how close you are to all of us. You wouldn't know you weren't with us from the beginning. You would have thought we had been all together from the beginning, and not just you watching the shows, you know us, and we know you. Well as much as you let us. We all know you close off easily, we know you panic when it come to socializing. Yet, even with all of that, you wouldn't know that, unless some one just knew you that well. At the Fourth of July, no one knew you didn't like speaking to people, but we knew, we knew not to push you to speak, but you did it on your own. You prove yourself every day, prove yourself everyday, and Superheroes never choose to be who they are, it just happens, and those who don't want to be Heroes, are the true heroes, and the best ones. You are a Her-" She pleaded and begged until I cut her off

"STOP!" I yelled at her, but not because she thinks I did

" _Stop, you convinced me. You are right I do belong with all of you, but if you keep talking about all of this out loud, they will start to trust me less if they think i am going to you, so i am going to keep playing my cards. Because, I am not leaving here with out the girls"_

 _"What girls?"_

 _"The one's I am training, they had no choice about being here, i am going to get them out of here, and if any of their parents are still alive, then they can go back to them, and those who aren't, well we can find something for them."_

 _"How many are there?"_

 _"10, they trust me, and they like me, I give them more freedom and help them more. I am going to be sneaking them more food so that they will have more strength for the escape, I can go longer than them with out food, they are already extremely under fed. My metabolism with my powers may need more food to keep up all my energy, but I can hold up longer, they can't"_

 _"Fine, but we need to do this quick, we also need to get the Winter Soldier out"_

 _"I'll work on it and contact you when I can during the day, let you know how the plan is going, i will most likely be back, now I am about to say some hurtful things but know I don't mean them, but I need some more believable things, ok.'_

"You may think you know me, but you are just some orphan, street rat, who hacks her way into everything, even her family. Well what you call your family, they only have you because they can't have you against them. So, have fun waiting on them, they won't come"

I told her harshly and turned on my heel and left, walking back down to the Lionesses training area, knowing they would be done with their assignments soon.

* * *

As I walked in they were finishing off some Olympic level moves, to them, that was basic, same for me though, but to most, that would be high level gymnastics to them, it's warm ups. Speaking of the Olympics, I think they are going on right now.

I watched from the door for a few moments, before making my presence known by doing a triple twist flip, back handspring, into a triple cartwheel, and to a round off back handspring. And landed. Knowing that me doing flips into the room, especially all of those connected together, They all stopped and walked over to me.

"Girls, I want to do Sparring today. Everyone will go up against a partner i choose, and they I will do a tournament, the Winner will fight me. I will be going easier, not easy, but not my max level of attack, I will do more down to around all of y'alls level. Though I will be fighting slightly tougher, makine who ever wins have a challenge against me. Understood?" they all nodded " Ok here are your partners, everyone go to an open mat.

Team 1: Cadence, April

Team 2: Delilah, Kimber

Team 3: Julia, Aubrey

Team 4: Nicole, Katie

Team 5: Amber, Jasmine

OK split off and Spar, I will watch and correct and then we will do the tournament, remember listen to your instinct and your MIND. Don't trust just your sight, it can blind you." and with that they split off, though they were listening thru their mind waiting on my message, I had made, Listen to your MIND, code for them to be aware I was going to be telling them something important that can't be spoken aloud.

 _"We are all going to be escaping sometime within the week, I will be sneaking you all more food, but when I tell you we need to go, we need to go. Understood"_ I told them and heard all 10 yeses and then continued to watch them

I walked up to each and corrected them. Finally it was time for the tournament, this would show me who I needed where for the escape, I need the weaker ones towards the center, and behind me and the stronger girls I left them in their pairs from earlier as the starting rounds.

the winners were

Jasmine

Delilah

April

Nicole

Julia

Then I had Jasmine and Delilah, April and Nicole, and then Nicole who won the last round against Julia. So then the only ones left was Jasmine and Nicole. They fought for around 10 minutes when Jasmine gained the upper hand and won. Finally, I got a chance to Spar

I let Jasmine rest for 5 minutes while everyone had a Water break, I wanted her at least slightly rested for this, though in battle she wouldn't always have this privilege but for now I was giving it to her. Finally the Break was over it was time to spar

We both took our ends on each side of the Mat, when we went right into it, she came in with a spin kick, I ducked and kicked her foot from beneath her, she rolled threw it, and back to standing, there was a series of kicks and punches as well as dodges gone threw, then I used a Double back flip to go back some, making her think it was a retreat so she would come in an open attack. As she came I did an Ariel and then another flip and pushed her to the ground, my knee on her back holding her down, she tried to find a way out, but didn't and finally gave in.

So now I knew I needed Jasmine and Nicole in the front with Julia and April on the side, with Delilah on the back with Amber, Cadence, Aubrey, and Katie in the middle and one some of the inner sides. Once I got Skye she would be in the front with me helping push back any attackers, along with The winter soldier in the back to make sure no one got in from behind, then I would try to figure out more tricks to get us out of The Red Rooms reach, and back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 _So sorry it took me so long for this chapter, I'll Try to update again soon, give me suggestions and I'll use them._

 _Please Follow Favorite and Review_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	35. Kidnapping A Friend

A's POV (you guys have no clue how much easier it is to type A then Anastasia, or Ariel)

It has been almost a week since I talked to Skye, she is still in the same room, I visit her daily, telling her hurtful things "breaking her slowly but surely" while actually talking to her about plans mentally, making sure to block out my voice, but telling her to flinch at times, or scream something

I have been training the Lionesses in escape skills, to help their "training" but that's just what I tell Ivan, i am actually preparing them for the big escape, but not in the order of any of the escape plans so Ivan can't make any connections when he finds out we are escaping. I have also talked to Bucky a few times, though mentally not face to face. It took me a few tries before he wasn't fighting letting me in thinking it was the Red Room trying to get inside his head. Everything is going great, but then Ivan calls me down to his office

"Anastasia come in, you have proven to be quiet the ally. As well as very loyal to us, it is time for your first mission with the Red Room" He told me, Oh no, it is going to be and assassination isn't it.

"What is my mission sir?" I ask not showing my fear,

"We need you to infiltrate a government building in the U.S." Oh no

"What building sir?"

"The White House" WHAT, oh no oh no oh no... what am I going to do, what am I doing on the mission

"What am I required to do on this mission?" I ask hoping it is not assassinate someone

"You are to kidnap his one of his daughters, Juliet" NOO, ok at least I don't have to kill her, but, kidnap her... i know what to do.

"When do I leave?"

"In" he looked at his watch "2 hours, go get what you need, weapons, clothes, in your room you will find your mission suit. As well as some weapons, but you can get any other Items you may need."

"Do i need to leave the Lionesses with assignments?"

"Yes, please do, you train them best"

"Of course sir, thank you."

and with that I walked out the door, and went to my room, the girls were exercising right now. I walked up to my closet and grabbed a heavy duty bullet proof bag. I set it down on my bed and looked at my mission suit.

It was a black Cat Suit, with 2 belts going around my waist, and a piece that went around one of my legs. There were several hidden pockets for weapons, it had a Black Widow Symbol on the waist, on the sleeves they had a piece to go around my finger to keep my sleeve down. The suit also covered my neck. I put it on and looked in the mirror I only had the Cat suit on it didn't look half bad, my red hair went perfect with it. I put on belts and some high tech wrist pieces that had electricity running threw them, as well as knock out gas, poisonous gas, and several other gases. I put them on, perfect fit. I then put on some guns, knives, then some sedatives, as well as a few other weapons.I took my hair and did a french braid which went down just below my mid-back. I took some black and grey eyeshadow, some eyeliner as well as some mascara. making the grey on the inside and black on the out, looking at it in the mirror, it made me look slightly more intimidating, as well as harder to recognize. I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes, extra weapons, and a few other necessities. I grabbed a necklace I had gotten in January, it was a crescent moon with a blue rain drop coming off the edge. I put it on and hid it underneath my suit. Finally I slipped on some black boots I grabbed my Stark Pod and a pair of Headphones, as well as a couple of books and walked out the door with my bag in my back and walked down to the lionesses training room. I set my bag down on the bench next to the door and walked to the center of the room.

"Girls." i said simply they all stopped and came and stood next to me, taking a moment to recognize me.

"I am going on a mission, I am going to be leaving training schedules and orders with Delilah. If I am not back when you finish the list, you may free train, take turns choosing a training exercise to do, do it for around an hour, then switch, go by who won the competition the other day and then work your way down. Here is your list. It includes, Gymnastics, Ballet, escape, bomb defuser, one on one fighting, one on 3 and more fighting, running, pull ups, jogs on the Treadmill, and a few others. I will see you all soon." I told them and walked out but stopped for a moment and called out over my shoulder, " WHen I get back we will start on disguises" I told them hoping to give them something to look forward to when I got back. I went and got on my jet which would take me to DC where I would carry out my plan, remmebering something as the plane was about to take off

 _"Skye you won't hear from me for at least a day or 2, I have to go on a mission, don't worry I will be fine, no killing"_

 _"OK come back A"_ I heard her say back and I broke the connection, and pulled out my Stark Pod, and plugged in my headphones and started one of my favorite sound tracks, mixed with songs with lyrics and some star wars Symphonies. Then grabbed one of the books I had brought with me out of my bag and started to read.

* * *

Mean while on the Helicarrier

Coulson's POV

"Fury, you want me to calm down, but right now Anastasia has been missing for weeks, kidnapped by her mothers worst enemy, Skye, The winter Soldier and Ward have all gone missing as well and we have absolutely no lead on finding any of them AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AND GO ON A MISSION WITH HALF OF MY TEAM MISSING!" I yelled infuriated at Director Fury

"I want you to calm down, not forget about them and the search just calm down and go on this mission. We have reason to believe a small attack is being launched on the White House, and we need you and your team to be extra security and try and make sure nothing goes wrong. Understood Coulson" Fury Stated in a no nonsense voice

"Fine but if there are any leads on where to find any of my agents, or the Winter Soldier, I want us pulled off the mission and after them"

"Coulson, I will let you know if there are any leads, I will first send in a task force to check out the area if there is evidence of them possibly being there, then I will transfer you, but if not you will stay on this mission and that is final Coulson."

"Fine" I said and walked out of his office to go tell what was left of his team

he made it to the bus and went to the debrief room with the holo table and called everyone down

"Did you find them?" they all came in asking I had to shake my head each time

"We have a mission, there is reason to believe that there is a small attack being planned on the White House. They want us there as Extra security. Id they find any solid leads on any of our missing, we are being pulled off the mission to find them." They all nodded asked a few questions. They all dispersed around the Bus waiting for when we arrived.

* * *

A's POV

We had just touched down in DC. I had gone thru 4 books and most of my soundtracks. I double checked all my gear, made sure my guns were loaded and I had plenty of extra ammo, of course they were all sedatives. I touched up my Make Up and grabbed all my weapons and everything I would need and left the rest on the plane. I walked towards the street and grabbed a Cab, told the guy I was Cosplaying, and made sure all my weapons were hidden well. He simply nodded and took me to DAR constitution Theater. Just a few blocks away from the white house. Once there I payed the guy watched him drive off and went to the side of the building and went up the ladder to the roof, and started jumping from roof to roof. once I was a block away from the White house I used my binoculars to look for the cars heading into the White House, there was one about 2 blocks away that would be going in. I threw a tracker on it and made sure it hit with my powers and got off the building went below ground and got under one of the Man Hole discs and stayed underneath it and waited for the car to be about to pass over me and i opened the hole and magnetized myself to the bottom and shrunk so I wouldn't have to even have a chance of my back running on the cement. Finally we reached the White House and were let in,we approached and the car was parked inside of the garage (A/N don't know the floor plans of the White house but they should have one of those) and I let them get out and I stayed shrunk my clothes still on not my other costume that I can wear when I shrink since I had learne to make them shrink with me as well, I sprouted my wings and began to fly towards the Oval office. I flew threw the Key hole and found that only the president was in there, I used my technopathic powers to make the camera's play the President doing what he was on repeat but slightly altered each time ti make sure it wasn't easily found out, then I grew to full size. I had a plan for this.

"Mr. President" I said getting his attention

"Who are you? He questioned moving his hand to the panic button under his desk

"Don't press the panic button, I am not here to harm you, you know me and I know you, move your hand away from the button and I will explain." I told him not moving any closer to him so not seem like anymore of a threat.

"I recognize you, so who are you?"

"I am Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton. The girl who has been missing for months since the Red Room attacked the helicarrier and took me. I have been with them since then, making them trust me so I could get out, but they sent me on my first mission."

"Are you ok? What are you doing here?" He started asking questions but I cut him off

" My mission is to kidnap your daughter Juliet" I told him

"WHat! Don't mess with my Family!"

"I am not, I wanted to talk to you before I do anything else, I have many things you need to know as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. I will tell you as much as I can for now, but I need to take Juliet, and before you say no, I will be having her under complete protection, no harm will come to her, I just must have her you will get her back unharmed"

"No and why can't you just stay now that you are here"

"because, there are 10 girls who were kidnapped from their families years ago being trained to be the next best assassins in the world, and i am training them, I need to get then out of there, as well as Agent Skye, and The Winter Soldier."

"What are you talking about, and what about agent Ward?"

"He is HYDRA he is the one who took them." I explained

"What?! I thought we got all of the sleeper agent out?"

"He is all that was left, all the rest were rooted out. Though I still need to kidnap your daughter, I will make it where you to can talk almost everyday that she is gone, I can make links that far, now that they took the inhibitor necklace off of me, it limited my powers. So can I do it?"

"Fine, but you need to talk to her about this." He told me I nodded and he stood up to walk me to her room where she was at the moment, but on our way we ran into a security duty, which would have been fine, I mean I am with the President, but, the problem was not the fact it was a security team it was who the security team was, my team.

"Anastasia?" Coulson asked almost inaudible.

"Yes it is me, no questions I will explain in a few days with Skye and the Winter soldier, no I have not been here the whole time, no I am not bringing Ward, no he is not dead, he is a HYDRA agent, the last one in S.H.I.E.L.D. now please move so I can finish what I need to do to get back sooner." I told them plainly and we continued to walk until I felt a force holding me in place and a certain Speedster in front of me to keep me from moving

"not so fast A, tell us what happened" Wanda demanded not loosening her powers that were holding me in place.

"I will explain when I get back" I told her breaking free from her grip using my powers to overcome hers. Simply I held out my hand and said "freeze" and held them in place, so we could continue to walk once we were a little more than a hall away I unfroze them, the president looked at me strangely

"If i tell them now it can compromise my mission of escaping the Red Room, as well as hold back the mission and possibly get innocents killed" I told him and he seemed to understand finally we made it to Juliet's room, The president knocked on the door gently and we heard a come in, we walked in.

"Hi daddy" She said looking up from her book, but then did a double take looking at me "Daddy who is that?" she asked starting to panic

"It's ok, it is Anastasia from 4th of July. The girl you became friends with"

"but I thought she was missing?" she asked confused

"She was, but she was sent on a mission to kidnap you, she is working as a double agent right now, she was never supposed to, but when she was kidnapped she became one on her own, she needs to kidnap you. Now before you panic you will be with her, and you will not get hurt, and she will be protecting you. You will get to talk to me almost everyday, you will only be gone for a week at most. Ok?" He explained

"Ok" She said reluctantly

"You remember when you were a little girl, and you would pretend to be a spy for the goverment helping everyone out?" he asked her and she nodded "Well you get to do that for real, not just pretend, and you will be helping lots of people ok?" He asked gently

"OK" she said strongly

the President walked out of the room so I could talk to her

"Don't be afraid of me, I used the make up to make me look more intimidating than I am on?" I explained, she nodded

"Is there anything small you want to bring with you to help you?" I asked her, she stood up from her bed and grabbed a small necklace with a few charms on it, one of which was a teddy bear with another hugging it. She looked slightly embarrassed

"hey, no need to be embarrassed, look this is one of mine, the one I would normally use is at my old home, from before I got my powers, but this" i said pulling the necklace out from under my suit and showed her "Is what I use now, I got this present from my new family, they all did parts of it, I love night time and Rain, so they did it signifying both. They both make me more comfortable, and relaxed, so I keep it hidden and near me" I told her and then tucked it back in my suit.

"That's cool" She said, as I stood up to put the necklace on her, luckily the chain was long enough to be hidden under her shirt. I had her change into a long sleeve shirt, and some jeggings, and boots to make sure she was more comfortable once we reached Russia. I grabbed a few of her things she would need or want and put them in hidden compartments of my suit.

"Ok, now I am going to be holding you hostage, once we get to close to the jet I am taking you on, It needs to look believable, I am going to subdue you at one point so you don't have to be awake. Ok?" I asked her she nodded and I explained the rest of the plan to her and she nodded, but once we left her room and were a little ways away, a group of security came after me and started to aim their guns and shouted for me to leave Juliet, I knew I needed to get her out, but they started shooting, one hit me in the leg another in the side of my stomach, i blocked the pain from entering my thoughts so I could continue, once I got a second I was able to stop the bullets, and I finally got Juliet and I out and to the jet. I put her in a cage, and told the pilot to start our way back. He did and while he was I put her stuff in my bag and started treated the wounds I had gotten from the bullets befor they healed with the bullets inside of me, once they were out I wrapped them and started my music again and started on my next book. Every now and then glancing up at Juliet to make sure she was ok.

* * *

 _ **Ok so I wrote this all in one session, today I am on a writing roll, so I hope you guys enjoyed, Juliet you got another cameo, which is now becoming a important part for a chapter or 2! Hope you guys enjoyed please Follow favorite and review!**_

 _ **Question: Which power that Anastasia has, is your favorite? Please let me know and I will try and use it more often, plus I want to know what you guys like!**_

 _ **Have a sweet read!**_


	36. Escape plans, and Foiled Plans

Coulson's POV

We turned the corner, and there she was, Anastasia, i wanted to run up and hug her, but I was frozen in place. Something was wrong, and why was she with the president? She is supposed to be missing, the Red Room captured her. We still aren't sure how but the did. SO how is she here, why is she not back with us, what is she hiding?

"Anastasia?" I call out almost inaudibly.

"Yes it is me, no questions I will explain in a few days with Skye and the Winter Soldier, no I have not been here the whole time, no I am not bringing Ward, no he is not dead, he is a HYDRA agent, the last one in S.H.I.E.L.D. now please move so I can finish what I need to do to get back sooner" She states and continues to walk, but then i see pietro rush in front of her and Wanda use her powers to hold her in place, though it takes no time for Anastasia to escape the pull. She freezes us and continues, moments later I can move again, along with the other.

"I did not just dream that right?" I ask once I get my voice back

"It wasn't Anastasia is here" Wanda states still unfocused though.

"Let's move we might catch up with her" May says and starts walking in the direction we last saw A and the president walking down, when we got there we saw the President walking out of Juliet's room, but where is Anastasia?

"Mr. President, what is going on with Anastasia? You seem to be the only one to know anything other than her." I ask in my agent-y voice

"That is need to know and you do not need to know at the moment" He states to us

"Actually, _I do_ need to know, and at the moment, by law I have guardianship over Anastasia, until her parents return I am her guardian and have the right to know by official law." I state knowing when Natasha and Clint were sent to the other planet, that the guardianship of A was transferred to me. They knew that there was a chance one day that they would not come back from a mission, and wanted to be sure that if anything happened A would be safe, so by law she would be given to me if they were no longer available, I.E. on another planet.

"Actually, when her powers unlocked the goverment took over right of guardianship" He told me dead serious

"I never signed any papers nor did I agree to this, so without my consent that could not have happened"

"The supreme court signed over this to be an exception, as well as we had the right at anytime to take over guardianship papers once her parents were transported to the other planet. That was not written in the documents that transferred her to you" He stated, how much has he read into these papers, I wonder to myself.

"No, in the papers to transfer guardianship it was written if they did not come back from a mission or any other thing that would prevent them from getting back to her"

"Actually, when the Darby's took her in for the undercover mission, the guardianship was transferred to the goverment, you have had no right over her since she went with them."

"actually, that was a mission, I still have papers of guardianship over her even during the mission, for everything that involved signing by parent or guardian, I had to sign, that is the reason the Darbys had to bring the papers directly to the school and not sent threw A because she could not read my name on the papers. I still have full rights and guardianship over her." I argued back

"Really, come to my office, I have the papers that prove the goverment now **_controls_** Anastasia Romanoff-Barton. When she unlocked her powers she lost all rights over herself, as well as you lost your rights over her. You no longer have any control over her. She has no control over what she is allowed to do any longer, I have not acted upon it because I have not felt it necessary to act upon it yet, but since she was kidnapped under your watch you are no longer deemed an acceptable person nor agent to watch over her." He stated and had us follow him to his office, and then motioned for me to sit down and handed me the right of guardianship papers for me to read over, I started to read over them...

Anastasia's POV

We had landed back at the base only hours ago, I had went back to my room and wiped all of my make-up off and changed out of my mission gear into some leggings and a T-shirt and slipped a hoodie on over it. I put on some combat boots laced them up and went outside for a walk.

As I got to the doors to go outside the guards stopped me

"I am sorry ma'am but no one is permitted outside without clearance" The guard stated blocking the door, I pulled off my hood

"I have clearance" I told them, once they saw my face they immediately backed away and let me out the door. I wasn't lying when I said I had clearance, Ivan told me as long as I didn't go past the fence I could go outside for walks, and ect. Though it took until he fully trusted me to not try to run before he let me out there. I walekd out side and as I did I felt the snow and cold. It was almost September so it was still cold and had flurries of snow, but it wasn't unbearably cold. Plus with my powers it was harder for me to get cold so i did this occasionally to clear my mind.

They had brought Juliet to a holding cell, one that is more comfortable than most others. It was a smaller version of the room the Lionesses slept in. I could visit whenever I wanted, though Ivan said to interrogate, and manipulate like I do with SKye. But of course I am going to be doing the same thing I do with Juliet, as I do with Skye.

I looked around at the scenery. The trees were covered in frost, the ground in a blanket of snow, they sky was just a large puffy cloud, sending flurries of snowflakes down onto my red hair. I knelt down and put my hand into the snow, and grabbed a hand full, I looked into my hand and squeezed the snow into a tight little ball, once I released my hand to where I could see the tight ball. I started a small flame from my hand and watched as the water melted from the small flame. Until I just had some water left in my hand, I put out my flame, and tossed the water into the air and froze it again, and left it floating in the air. I froze them in shapes of Snowflakes. I held them in the air and walked around and looked at them, at each precise detail. Slowly one by one I let them fall into my hand, and using my powers made them permanently frozen. I slowly, took each of them and engraved a name on them. All 11. Each had a name of one of the Lionesses, and then mine, I didn't want us to ever truly be separated, I had grown connected to each one of them, they all had something about them I latched onto. I took some pine straw from trees nearby and wove it together, I burn't the pieces together until they were woven perfectly, until I had made 11. I tied them threw a small hole i had made in each snowflake. The only identical detail in them all. I put them in my pocket, after adding a few touches of something special into it. Then walked around for a few more minutes before going back inside with the Snowflakes hidden in my hoodie. I walked back to my room, and changed from from a hoodie and t-shirt, to a workout shirt. and changed into some Jazz shoes.

(A/N Ok so technically right now I am supposed to be reviewing one of my dances for my dance team, but instead I decided to write, but this is a mix of both, all of this is from my dance so i am technically reviewing )

I walked into the Lionesses training room and watched them for a few minutes, they were stretching, good I needed them stretched.

"Girls, I am trying something new with you today, I want everyone to go put on your Jazz shoes which were put into your workout locker. Then come meet me in the ballet room." I told them and walked out. I went to the Ballet room and quickly stretched before they came in, as they did i gave them each a pair of pom poms.

"Now, split up into 2 rows and neel in opposite directions. Then hinge up quickly, jump together, slide forward back row, and back front row. Now up down up, right arm first, snake your right arm and throw your left. Shake your hip 3 times then ripple by turning and throwing your right arm out. Jump together on 2 then split into 3 rows, make it a trapezoid. Ok first rom you go first, jump out and then down to the side. Then middle row, then last, pop back up and throw your right then left arm in a circle. THen pop back up, then align yourself with therow in front of you. Then scoop down and pop up, front and back row right arm across then left across, then slide to the right. Middle do the opposite. Then right left right, arms cross in front of you. MUscle, Muscle, back up two steps pop your chest then go down, middle row do this 2 counts later. touch the ground and slide threw, lay on your side kick, come up put your arm over your leg look that direction. then foward, roll out of it back wards turn around, break your arms, broken T, make them go sideways lean wit it walk forward. THen windmill over pop your head out then scoop to the side, shake your poms and walk to a triangle 3 rows. Jump together, wrap your arms around your head and pull back put your hands on your hips. High V, break low V, arms together spin, jump together, High V low V, pull to the side. together, arms forward, break, T, broken T, T, Broken T, Single turn. Muscle Muscle. push forward, shake your hips. throw your arm turn pivot, first row 2 step leap, then row 2, then 3, 1 and 2 go down, 3 stay up, when 3 lands 1 and 2 stand up and throw your arms each way, right first. Next formation. 2 lines, throw your ams in a circle, scoop to the side, opposite sides, then scoop back, cross your arms and lean each way. Scoop, half turn, break, look behind you, one hand on head other on hip, then do the other side. Circle your arms out and pivot around. Cross your arms jump foward and again then cross your arms to each side throw them behind you and do the other side clap in a circle. Scoop to the side, then 2 step turn back, throw your arm to each side, 2 hops throw your arm, then turn to the side and throw your left arm out. THe end

I told them and showed them step by step then turned on the music i had cut earlier, Hustler's work is never threw

and had them do it. They didn't do half bad considering I had just explained and showed and did it with them and I watched in the mirror to make sure they were doing it while I did.

after several more times of doing this I gave them a water break since we were about to start doing undercover stuff.

"Now you may think it is not much but just simply adding a little bit of Make up can make you look like a completely different person. Take your black liquid eyeliner and do the tops of your eyes, and a a tail in the crease of your eyes. Then take the thick cone shaped eyeliner that is more of a crayon and do the bottom of your eyes, then put on your mascara and look in the mirror and to the other girls, can you see the difference?" I asked, they did look quiet different with the way I had them do their makeup. I continued with this class for a while then we did some more escape practices. This time I taught them several parts for the escape plan. As well as some good formations to escape in when in groups. Finally I went back to my room and layed down on my bed and rested my eyes and focused my mind. I was going to talk to Skye about my plans.

 _"It is about to be time to escape, my plan is to leave tomorrow after I have computer hacking with the girls where I am going to transfer all of the files into my mind to transfer them into the shield Database as well as onto a usb just in case."_

 _"Good plan, use a encrypted USB to make sure nothing can get threw it, you should have one in your mission suit from when they kidnapped you originally." She told me_

 _"Ok, I am going to let Buck know but for now this is what you are going to be doing tomorrow..."_

Coulson's POV

"FURY HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!? NOW THE GOVERNMENT HAS FULL CONTROL OF ANASTASIA AND THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER BACK IS FOR THE GOVERNMENT TO ALLOW IT OR FOR HER PARENTS TO COME BACK! and at the moment if you haven't noticed even if Anastasia wasn't kidnapped by the Red Room, she is not on good terms with her parents, so why would she want to be with them at the moment? Why would she even try?"

" Because she is who she is Coulson, now while the goverment has control over Anastasia I am the head of one of the main parts of the goverment I still have some control over her which is why we have managed to keep her at S.H.I.E.L.D. which trust me has not been easy. Coulson I know that Anastasia will save the Avengers, not necessarily for her Parents, but for Pepper and Maria... She will do it for them and their loved ones, she will do it for Jane and Lady Sif and the Warriors 3. Just because she brings her parents back does not mean she gains nothing else. She can ignore her parents take everything out on them in person. She can resolve her problems with them hopefully" Fury told me

"But this is what started it all, them not believing in her abilities to save them, she may do it just to prove them wrong and have nothing more to do with the. They need to speak to her in person before this can even be thought of as a possibility to be resolved. You haven't seen the hatred in her eyes after she speaks to them or they have mentioned, or the fire in her eyes when she defies them, when she proves something they say wrong. Oh she strengthens all the time it is not always as noticeable but it is there, she has the spark and fire of her mother. I am only scared of what she has become..." I tell him trailing off at the end

"What do you mean scared of what she has become?"

" She has been held by the Red Room for almost a month now. I have seen her once she did not seem like the girl she was before."

"What has changed?" He asked confused at what could have changed Anastasia

"She wanted to be intimidating, you could see in her face she lost that innocence that made her even more special in our world. She lost the look of emotion, she is becoming a May, after Bahrain. She seems even worse, and she hasn't even left. What ever is going on in the Red Room to her. It has changed her, she is becoming more emotionless than Romanoff when we first brought her in. I could tell all of this from just the minute I saw her. " I told him

"Fury" I continued "She used her powers on us, on purpose. She froze us in place, she overcame Wanda's hold over her when she held A in place with her powers. Fury, she has lost herself"

"I am not even sure what she was doing in the White House, why was she even here, and why is nothing being release?" Fury thought aloud

"I don't know what could have broke her. I mean her parents can make her mad, they can infuriate her, but to her that is just a reason to push harder, but no this, this was not that. This was a lost broken girl, I never thought could lose herself, her goals. But whatever has happened, she is reacting worse to this than she did with anything else put together. We need to get her back, and soon." I expressed

"We need to find her" Fury agreed

"I think I can help with that" A voice came from behind. It was Wanda

"What do you mean?" I asked "If you could why haven't you mentioned it sooner?" I added

"Because I couldn't before. When I held her in place for a moment, I also put a tracker on her" She explained

"So we can track her?" Fury asked verifying

"We can track her down within the mile." She confirmed

"Get on it" Fury ordered and with that we walked out the doors and to the tech department on the Helicarrier. We found they were already searching notified as soon as we left Fury's office

* * *

After finally finding the tracker we all got a rescue team ready. The team would consist of Myself, Wanda, Pietro, May, and Sharon Carter. While Simmons was on the Bus ready to treat any injuries. As well as the Helicarrier on standby with several teams ready to go in and destroy the base.

We were loading onto a quinjet which had boarded the Bus, the bus would stay at a distance landing in a nearby empty area in the thick forest. While the rescue team would be landing a mile away from where we had figured out the base was located. We grabbed our gear and some thick coats and started our mile long trek to the base.

* * *

A Pov

I was starting the hacking class with the Lionesses, and once the class started, I started the download of the entire Database. Just as the download completed guards rushed in and put me a gunpoint from all angle. What was going on?

Then Ivan walked in followed by Alexei, I quickly used my powers to pull the USB to my pocket, hidden very well.

"Anastasia, I expected better of you. I let you out on a mission, and you bring S.H.I.E.L.D. with you. Now they are attacking, care to explain" Ivan told me, wait, I never lead them to me infact I wanted them to stay away

"Ivan, you expect so little of me? I want to be here, I don't want to be anywhere near S. .L.D. they used me, you haven't I train the Lionesses for the future. Why would I have reason to turn on you, I have done everything I have been told, including kidnapping the presidents Daughter" I him proving my points.

"Don't try to fool me Young Widow, you, will never be as good as your mother. You will forever be in her shadow, as well as your fathers, you are to belittled of them. You are a copy, and only the originals make it, never the copies, you may be the best copy possible, but you are no Black Widow or Hawkeye. You will never be as good as them. You are worse than they ever were" He taunted finally I lost my temper I had been very good about keeping under control

"HUSH!" I shout and shoot my hand out, and they all freeze, every guard, even Ivan and Alexei, I forze them but the girls stayed in motion.

"Girls, we need to get out of here now, forget any escape plans, we are getting, Juliet, Skye and the Winter soldier and getting out of here, do you have anything you want out of your room?" I ask them, they all shake their heads no. They may not have stuff but I do.

"Ok girls follow me, I need stuff out of mine." I told them and lead them to my room, sweeping everything into bags, they helped as well, i used my powers to do it as efficiently as possible, once it was all in bags after just a moment, I took them and shrunk them and put them in a bag and then shrunk that one and made sure it was secure and put it with the USB.

"Ok now follow me we are going to get Skye and The Winter Soldier." I told them as we ran to where the prisoners were held.

"Nicole, go that way and go to room 5A get the girl out of there it is Juliet. I will let her know to trust you, go" I told her and she nodded and ran off I went with the others and let out Bucky and SKye as well as letting Juliet know to trust NIcole, finally we were all together. We ran to the outside and were met with several teams of S.H.I.E.L.D. in front of us, guns raised and not set to stun, but kill...

 _Hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter should be up soon_

 _Question: How is the story so far, I an getting very few reviews, thank you to angelsofDark for constantly reviewing, but ti the rest of you, please do, it helps encourage me to write!_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	37. Escape into a World of Distrust

A Pov

I looked to all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with their guns raised ready to shoot to kill us. The girls behind me were in an attack stance, I was standing there, as if they were not even pointing a gun at me.

"Freeze" I said simply holding my hand up. SKye looked at me like I was crazy "What, I can't explain anything while being held at gunpoint and risk being shot if I say a word wrong"

"Fair point" she responded

I walked around and gently pushed their guns down to their side, Skye doing the same.

"Now fella's, I am going to explain something to you, and please do not shoot me once I unfreeze you. Ok, I am Anastasia, that is Skye, Quake, and the guy behind us with the metal arm is the Winter Soldier. The other girls are training to be the next best assassins, BUT, before you shoot them hearing that, they were kidnapped and trained to be like that and want to change. Now I am going to unfreeze you, will you please contact Director Fury, and tell him his" I turned to Skye "Was it ever decided if Coulson or Fury was my God-Father?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders, "Well tell him A would like to speak to him." I told them "Unfreeze" They all shot their guns back up

"No we will not take orders from the enemy, you are lying, now tell us where to find Black Widow and Hawkeyes daughter or we will shoot" The one who looked to be the leader of one of the squads spoke up

"Well look no further, you found her. Me."

"Liar, you have the presidents daughter who was kidnapped, we need to take you in for questioning, as well as the others. And please, that is not Agent Skye nor is it the Winter soldier, we know your Red Rooms tricks of disguise" He spoke out again and walked up to me with some sort of Handcuffs "And before you get any ideas about escaping these hand cuffs, they were built to withstand the Hulk and Captain America put together. Not even Romanoff could escape them" He told me with a smirk as he put them on me while the others used something similar to the others. The girls went to attack when I shook my head and they stood down

They loaded us onto a quinjet and took what they found to be a tracker on me off and disabled it. So that is how S.H.I.E.L.D. found me. A tracking device. They went threw my pockets and took the USB and my Bag filled with everything, though they could not figure out what it was.

* * *

Finally after hours of flying we landed on the Helicarrier where the ramp opened to show several more squadrons of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ready to transport me. Very few went with everyone else, they all had one or 2 squads I had at least 7 squads, and that is not counting the ones stationed every few feet of the way to where I am being held. Which happens to be the same cell Loki was held in that was built for the Hulk. They put me inside, and just like Fury did to Loki, showed me what would happen if I even cracked the glass. I sat down in the cell and started to try and use my powers to try to contact Fury or Hill, but the moment I even tried to start using my powers, some blaring noise went off in my head and i laid down on the floor holding my head screaming in pain from the noise. When suddenly it just stopped i looked up at the sound of boots hitting the floor.

"I wouldn't try doing that, we have an inhibitor to prevent you from using your powers, that little noise you just heard, is at it's lowest setting. You see you give me information and things work out better for you." It was Sharon Carter, I had heard of her but I hadn't met her.

"Sharon Carter, Niece of the founder of Shield Margret "Peggy" Carter. I know you, let me talk to Director Fury, or Deputy Director Hill, even Coulson, this will all be cleared up!"

"I see you have done your research, and why exactly would everything be cleared up if you talked to them huh? I mean, we are looking for Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton, but you already know that. You helped keep her captive, so where is she now?" She asked

"Well, she is standing right here." I told her

"No, I don't think so. I mean, you Red Room agents love you manipulation and disguises and I can tell you. You are doing a horrible job at being Anastasia. You see you have the whole attitude and everything all messed up. You should have done your research more thoroughly than just finding out some obvious things like who I am"

"How would you know what I am like, I mean we never met, at least not recently when I was a baby maybe but not now" I reasoned

"I may not have, but I know more about her than she knows about herself." She said and turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

Coulson's POV

We had searched every nook and cranny in the base and not found Anastasia or Skye. Apparently all that was found was a little bit of information about some of their projects and a group of people, all Red Room Assassins, except one who turned out to be Juliet. We had landed on the helicarrier just moments ago and Agent Carter was shipped straight off to go interrogate the Most dangerous of the ones found at the base. She had many powers, and from what we could tell was very lethal, and most likely a Red Room experiment. A master of disguise. At first it was thought to be A, but then evidence was found that it wasn't her. We all had our hopes up wishing it was A, but alas it was not. Now I am in the bridge thinking while I wait to hear what Agent Carter has come up with from our prisoner.

"Coulson, as far as we can tell this person's Identity is unknown, and we have no way to do a blood test on her. The restraints were the only thing that kept her contained earlier, and as soon as we open those doors into the cell, well, let's just say her powers will no longer be contained. She has made her look nearly identical to Anastasia from what I have seen in pictures, but it is not her. She has no similarities to A other than looks. Her voice is nearly identical but that is about it." Agent Carter told me

"Did she make any demands or tell you any information?"

"On the info side she just told me she was A, and that was it, but many things countered that. Demands though, she did make one, well 2. She said she wanted to talk to either Fury or Hill, she mentioned you though on that demand list but she just wants to speak to Hill or Fury."

"What if we sent someone in there, someone who could be a complete wild card and be similar to what Romanoff did with Loki, make her arrogant, get her to reveal something while she gloats"

"That sounds like a good idea Coulson" I heard from behind and turned to see Hill "and I have just the person in mind"

"Nice to see you again Hill, and who do you have in mind?"

"Hunter."

"I'll call Bobby" I told her

* * *

Hunter's POV

"No Bobs I will not interrogate some child!"I shouted at Bobbi

"Hunter! She is no child, she is and assassin. She can lead us to Anastasia"

"I don't care, that is one line I will not cross. I don't care if she is an assassin. She can't be more that 13!"

"HUNTER! At least try, there is no pain involved unless she tries to use her powers."

"Fine, but what do we know so far"

"She claims to be A, but the only things she has similar is her looks and voice, she is not her but we need her to tell us where A is"

"Fine, but has anyone else thought that maybe it is her?" I asked

"Yes we did but once more was discovered we are now certain it is not her"

"But what is different?"

"Her attitude, how she acts, the way she carries herself. Personality" Bobbi explained

"Well if I was held captive by some of the worst people in the world for over a month I would not act the same! No one would"

"Hunter get it threw your thick skull! It is not Anastasia!"

"FIne, now let me get this over with!"

I made my way to where this Red Room whatever was being held I stayed at the door watching for a few moments until I heard her speak

"You can come out, I know you are there." She said calmly not moving from her positions of sitting on the floor her back leaned against the glass, she faced away from me so I could not get a good read on her. She is smart, but everyone has a weakness

"Who are you? Really, not who the Red Room says you are, but you?" A very simple yet complex question

"I am a person with enhanced abilities. I am a person who has been used for years, I am a person who has only ever known pain, I am a person who only has ever known lies about her life." She told me, descriptive but gave away nothing, except maybe part of her past, if what she was saying was true, though she still never turned to face me, I wanted to wait for her to turn rather than I walk around to see her.

"So love, what is your name?" I ask, yet again a simple question, but it seemed complex for her, she turned around to face me

"You tell me" What does she mean by that

"I don't follow"

"I don't know my name, I know what I have been told but, most of what I have been told are lies, so you tell me what my name is, it seems S.H.I.E.L.D. is the only one to know, Hunter" Man she is good, but she seems truthful, like she is being serious about all of this and, SINCE WHEN DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?!

"Well love, what have you been told your name is?"

"Ariel Elizabeth Darby, Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton. So you tell me _love_ which is my name, or is it neither?" Wait now she is mocking me? Oh i like this girl already

"Fine, a simpler question, how old are you?" OK come on she has got to at least know this one

"Well, I am not certain but since both my identities have the same birthday I assume I am correct here. 12, but I will be 13 in... What day is it?"

"The 4th of September" Wait did she just get info out of me? Or am I getting it out of her?

"Then I will be 13 in 18 days" (A/N Sadly I did have to go check the chapter where I revealed her birthday to know this :()

"Well love, who are you really, because from what I have been told, you are not either of the people you say you are. You are a Red Room experiment, an Agent, unlike Anastasia. SO who are You and where is She?"

"Well I am Anastasia, and she is right in front of all of you, but you are to skeptical to even consider I might be telling the truth. So get Wanda Maximoff in here, or Coulson, even Hill or Fury and I can prove it, but you all seem to only send in people who don't even know me, so there is no way to figure anything out. Wanda can read my mind, let her in here, Fury, he can figure out anybody, Hill, I know things that only she and I know about, well and a certain Captain far away. Coulson, he knows me well. Why don't you go check on some of the other prisioners you took, like Skye, the WInter Soldier, or even the Presidents Daughter? Hm.. You might actually get some information out of them, well you get some out of me, but you won't believe it.

* * *

3rd person

SHIELD Helicarrier bridge

Coulson, Fury and Hill were watching the interrogation from a camera.

"Why is she so persistent to see us?" Hill asked, it had just gotten to the part where she told him to let her see them

"Why has no one considered even possibly believing her?" Coulson asked while Fury stayed silent

 _"Hill, I know things that only she and I know about, well and a certain Captain far away"_ Came across the scene played before them, Fury paused it and looked to Hill

"What does she know?" He asked sternly

"Not to long ago, as a gift to me, Anastasia used her powers to let me talk to Steve." Hill revealed

"Who else knew that she had?" Fury pushed

"Only me her and Steve."

"She did the same for Pepper" COulson added

"Fury, I don't want to say this and get everyone's hopes up, but I think this might actually be Anastasia..." Hill Said

"But, she also isn't acting like A that much" Coulson said reluctantly

"you said so yourself Coulson, when you saw her with the President, you could tell she had changed." Fury pointed out

They continued the video

 _"Why don't you go check on some of the other prisoners you took, like Skye, the WInter Soldier"_ THey paused the video again

"Skye is here?! Why didn't you tell me, we know she would know, and we have Bucky, why don't we find out more from them rather than continuing on her?" Coulson asked after yelling about SKye

"Fine, COulson go talk to Skye, Hill, go talk to Bucky, he will trust you more, you were with his best friend" Fury ordered, though as he mentioned being with Bucky's friend, her hand instinctively shot up to her neck, where her engagement right lied on a chain beneath her clothes.

 _So what did you guys think? 2 updates in what 2 days. please more feed back and I will update faster_

 ** _HAVE A SWEET READ!_**


	38. Mystery Girl?

Coulson POV

I walked down to the holding cell where I was supposed to be interrogating the prisoner, they told me nothing but that she was caught at the Red Room. I walked in and the person looked similar but I couldn't place it she was facing away from me, all I could see was her back.

"Hello" I said getting her attention and she turned to me, her hair covered her face.

"I need you to tell me where to find Anastasia Romanoff-Barton" She finally looked up and I saw her face... it was Skye

"Coulson?" She asked her voice hoarse

"SKye?"

"Get me out of here"

"OK, but where is A!" I ask desperate to find her

"She was taken in with us, when we escaped the Red Room, we ran into the shield team, they took us prisoner no matter how hard we tried to convince them who we were they didn't believe us!" Skye shouted at me. As I unlocked the cell, we walked towards where A was being held and found Fury and Hill there as well.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" I exclaimed while they looked at me confused, and slightly frustrated

"Coulson? What is the meaning of this?" Fury asked

"Don't use the weapon against her, it is really Anastasia"

"What proof do you have?" Maria asked

"Skye, she was one of the prisoners they grabbed, A was captured, and it's her" I explained pointing to where Skye was behind me, and then to A who was looking over at me from the cell

"Agent Skye, is this true?" Fury asked

"Yes sir, we were taken when we tried to explain who we were" Skye explained

Fury turned and nodded to Hill, who pressed the buttons to open the door to the cell, I immediately ran in Skye hot on my heals, I ran and held her in my arms for a moment before finally letting go

"A... we were so worried about you... Don't worry that is never going to happen again" I soothed even though she seemed fine, I wasn't certain she didn't just have her shields up higher than normal. Also i was trying to prove to myself she was still here, not with the Red Room

We stood up and walked out of the cell and headed to the bus

* * *

Skye's POV

it had been about a week since A was released, it was the 21st of September, tomorrow is Anastasia's birthday, her first birthday with the team, her first birthday with out her adoptive parents, and she is turning 13, or as Coulson declared 12+1. He says he refuses to let her be a teenager. The team and I have been planning a surprise party for her, though it would only be the team and the winter soldier there since they were currently in the air, and her aunts and cousins could not make it since school was still in session.

We had all been trying to get A to talk to her parents again but she refused, Wanda had used her powers and managed to get threw to Natasha again to let her know A had been found, and there was no permanent damage.

But, A had not revealed what happened in the Red Room. Only that she helped train the Lionesses to help them escape and then the mission was so she could escape easier. No one but me knows that she was with the Red Room for a short time, but none the less she had joined them. Though no one questioned her vagueness all knowing how some experiences never truly left a person, just was pushed back some, and some things were best left unspoken rather than shared.

We were setting up the party at midnight after A had left to go to her room, she was researching trying to find some of the Lionesses parents. She thinks she has found one of their parents, but the DNA test is still running. I have been helping her with that when I can.

We set up some presents on a table, as well as a space for a cake Jemma and I were going to make tomorrow from a recipe A had. It was small but, it worked. Once we had finished I went to my bunk to continue my research on some of the Lionesses parents. The results from the blood test would be complete tomorrow, we think we have found Nicole's parents, if we are correct they live in Manhattan, where they work at Stark Industries, or Samsung as they know it (A/N we are pretending that that is where Samsung's headquarters are) So we already got some info on them from Pepper. I pulled out the person we think is her mothers file

 **Name: Jaden Jones**

 **DOB(Date of birth): June 25, 1978**

 **Status: Married to Mark Jones**

 **Job: Samsung (Stark Industries) Employee, Secretary**

 **Criminal Record: None**

 **Driving Faults: None**

There was no other real significant info for what we need, then who we think is her fathre

 **Name: Mark Jones**

 **DOB (Date Of Birth): February 16, 1977**

 **Status: Married to Jaden Jones**

 **Job: Samsung (Stark Industries) Employee, Engineer**

 **Criminal Record: None**

 **Driving Faults: Speeding ticket age 17**

Nothing bad about either of them, after glancing over the rest of the info we have I layed down and went to sleep

* * *

A's POV

 _I looked up at Stark Tower, I was standing at the entrance, something urged me to go in, I looked behind me to see Coulson standing there. So I slowly opened the doors to go in and as I did I was pulled towards the elevator and brought to another floor after what felt like forever. I stepped out to see Jane Foster, Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, and... the Avengers. My parents included. I walked up slowly stay as far away from my parents as I could with out running far far away, staying close to others but not my parents. I watched from a short distance as they all had their reunions. No one had noticed my presence on the floor yet, and I liked it that way. after around 5 minutes they noticed I was there, no longer caught up in their own worlds, my parents hadn't left the others side, Maria and Cap had not let go from their hug and were speaking by whispering into each others ears. Stark and Pepper, well Pepper was lecturing Tony on never doing that ever again, while Tony looked far to happy to be back rather then being upset about being lectured. Bruce, well I didn't know where he was. Jane and Thor were talking, when they noticed me. My parents did first, and started to approach me starting slowly and then speeding up slightly until they were just a few feet away from me, once they were there I was no longer frozen, I realized what was happening, and I started to back up 2 steps for every 1 they took. When they finally stayed where they were, and began to speak_

 _"Anastasia-" My Mother started but I couldn't handle it... I held my hand out and said one word_

 _" **Freeze** " I knew exactly what I did, the others then truly realized I was there, noticing I had just froze my parents, some stared in shock while others confusion. But as they turned towards me I turned and ran, I ran right into someone, I looked up to see Coulson. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around and gently urged me towards my parents who in my distress I had unfrozen. They once again approached me but this time they stayed at a very slow pace, I started to back up but ran into Coulson, I started to fly above him knowing they couldn't block me there, when I felt a force pull me down and keep me down. I turned my head slightly to see Wanda using her powers to keep me in place... now there were just 3 feet away from me- My father reached out his calloused hand towards me and went to set it on my shoulder taking 2 more steps forward... Just as his hand was about to touch my shoulder I was back on the other planet... Thank goodness! I don't have to be so close to them any longer. I turned around to see a battle going on behind me. The mystery girl was up in the air sending streams of light from her hands towards Loki. On the ground the Avengers were still frozen in place, while Loki was free. I watched as the battle continued until the mystery girl sent a strike of Lightning at Loki, and flew down closer to him and yelled something I could not hear, I watched as he raised his staff reluctantly and cast a spell and the Avengers slowly started to move, finishing the move they were last in the middle of, they took just a moment before they were moving as if they had not been frozen for almost 13 years. They fought Loki every now and then glancing up at the mystery girl in the sky, with a questioning look, it seemed as if they did not know who she was either. Finally the Mystery girl took one final shot at Loki, and the Avengers captured him, then the mystery girl did something with her hands and in a flash of colors we were back on Earth at the battle site where Loki fought them. As we appeared I looked around for a moment and saw the Bus landed just a few yards away. I saw many people running off, Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, Coulson, Aunt Laura, Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel, Wanda, Pietro (Faster than the others), but I did not see myself. So I am really good at avoiding my parents. I turned and looked where they ran to. I saw Cap huggin Maria and spinning her in a circle, same with Stark and Pepper. I saw Hulk, now in form of Banner, going onto the Bus only in his shorts. Finally I saw my parents who were hugging each other, then they walked over to Coulson, I was close enough that I could hear the conversation_

 _"Coulson, where is Anastasia?" my mother asked as she looked around, as she did I also noticed the mystery girl was gone_

 _"She didn't want to see you" Coulson told them, both of my parents faces dropped, serves them right after what they have done_

 _"Where is she?" My father asked_

 _"She doesn't want you to know, she says that she will meet with the other Avengers, but she doesn't want to see you... At least not for a while." Coulson explained_

 _"Why not?!" My mother asked now getting angrier_

 _"Because, after what you both told her at Christmas, I warned you when she let me talk to you. All that you were doing was pushing her farther away then she already was, and now that you're closer, she wants to be farther away." Coulson explained. So even after Coulson tried to convince them,they still didn't believe in me, wow._

 _"COULSON TELL ME WHERE MY **DAUGHTER** IS !" my mother yelled, catching the attention of every one else, including Maria, who knew the story on that after I had explained it to her a little after Christmas. What surprised me was Maria turned out of Cap's hands still close to him since he started to follow her as she walked up angrily towards my mother, his arms ready to grab her if she did something that she would regret later. Her hands balled into fists at her side she stormed up to my parents, when her voice went so serious it was deadly_

 _"Natasha, Clint. If you so badly want to see your daughter, I would have not, oh I don't know... basically told her she couldn't do it so never expect to see you, and, well I wouldn't bother trying to speak to her, for a while at least. You know until you told her all that at Christmas, all she wanted to do was to find you, and talk to you. You crushed every hope she had, but some how, she was strong enough and manged to continue on her quest when most would give up!" Maria proved her point_

 _"No I was helping her-" Natasha tried to argue back, but Maria cut her off_

 _"No you weren't, if you were, don't you think she would be here?"_

 _"Speaking of disappearing act, where did that girl who was fighting with us on the planet go?" My father asked_

 _"Wow, don't even recognize your own_ **daughter _,_** _and you wonder why she won't even show up to see you for the first time since she was 4 months old!" Maria finally lost it..._

I jolted up, did they just say what I think they just said...

WAIT!? Did she just say the mystery girl is his daughter, but I'm their only daughter.. _._

* * *

I didn't want to say anything about what I saw in my visions. I changed into a Star wars t-shirt that I had and a pair of jeans and put my hair in a braid, and slid on a pair of converse and walked out of my bunk to go make some breakfast for everyone, but as I walked past the living room i realized it was dark, usually May was doing Tai- Chi and Coulson was usually up. I walked in and turned on the lights

"SURPRISE!" I looked to see the whole team ( plus Wanda and Pietro) all standing there with a cake behind them and some presents on the table

"Guys! Thanks" I told them as they started handing me presents

I don't want to mess this up, I will tell them about the mystery girl and me...

 **Well guys, there is a huge reveal**

 **Please follow favorite and review**


	39. Worst Mission Ever

A's POV

I was back where the Avengers went missing. I looked around I was dead center of where the battle took place. I watched as the battle happened around me, watched as we were transported to the other planet... then time fast forwarded to when the Mystery Girl, I mean I showed up... that is still strange, I found out a week ago, no one else knows, but when I look at her powers she has used for attacks, I have some of them. I watched as it then zoomed to where we were transported back to Earth. I saw the Bus, just like last week, once again everyone but me. I watched as they reunited. But that was the first time I noticed, that where the ramp came down on the sides of the bus, there was a small head poking out, watching as everyone reunited. But when I heard the fighting start between my mother and Maria, I saw me, the one I am watching, turn and run, deeper into the bus. It seemed as though no one ever saw me...

I sat up slowly thinking about what happened. I did come, i could tell by the look on my face, I was about to go out, I was truly going to go see them, but then the fighting... I always ran, unless I was there at the start I had always run away first chance. I knew I had a chance of winning, but I wasn't violent, well as far as anyone can tell anyway. I always had my fire, but I always put it out, always stayed away. That's part of the reason I don't like socializing, that and the popular girls, I was so scared of doing something wrong, I just took it. If I ever go back to that school, I won't be like that anymore, I will be me, I will not shy away from myself.

I started reading one of my books, and waited until around 8 to go and eat breakfast

* * *

It was about mid-day when I was called to Coulson's office

"A, we have a mission, but you will be the major part of this. We need you to go undercover at another school... but this is slightly different than last time"

"What do you mean? I mean it's just another undercover mission, I've gone on plenty of others. I even didn't do to bad on my first one which was undercover at a school"

"Well, see this is a bit different, more complicated"

"So am I going undercover at that school again or something, or is it because I haven't been in normal school for a little over a year now. Now I'm in 8th grade, not 7th"

"Well, actually you have to go undercover as yourself, at Lakeside middle school"

"What... but I can't go back there" I know what I promised myself this morning, but I can't go back.

"A, we need someone to go undercover, who knows the people, knows the school, knows the teachers, and you, are the only one we got."

"Why can't we just get some other kid agent to go, and I'll tell them what they need to know threw telekinesis, or even just threw coms, just don't make me go back there!"

"A, we need you there, no one else. You are going to be you, the new you"

"But I still get to be not very sociable, right?"

"Well, yes and no, I don't want you to go completely different from who you were when you were there originally, but still be the new you to. But without the powers, though you can use those discreetly"

"Fine, but how is the parent thing gonna workout, I mean, they all know my adoptive parents are dead, and how do I explain where I have been, I mean I can't exactly just walk up and say, well I have been with a goverment agency, working for them, finding out fantasy is reality, oh yeah and I have super powers"

"Well, you are going in as Anastasia so they won't know you by your neame, but they might recognize you, so I recommend a little make-up just some natural and some hints, you have been in the foster care system when your, and it just so happened someone in the area, who will be Jemma, adopted you"

"Ok, what am I supposed to find out?"

"You will be needing to find the students who are being bullies, and constantly mean, but not being caught."

"So basically all the girls who did not like me and I did not like them, you know I could tell you all of those right now. Should I attempt to get into the popular crew?"

"Well, yes actually but you can't just tell us now, it has to be threw the mission, they are usually the rude mean ones, so you have your mission, you start wednesday"

* * *

I went off to my bunk and began to mentally prepare myself for what would happen wednesday. Going back to one of the worst places in the universe for me. Where I had my few friends, friends who I haven't spoken to in almost a year, people I barely know anymore, classes I got used to not having to deal with anymore, already knowing what I needed to know. Well, at least my classes will be easier, especially French, since now I am fluent in like every language. Including hieroglyphics. Well lets see, I will have to deal with several people I really hoped I would never have to see again.

* * *

It was Wednesday, the day the mission starts, the day I have to go back to my old school. The day I have to deal with all my mortal enemies. I had been mentally preparing myself for this but I know I'm still not ready. I need to make a good, new impression.

I put on a emerald green sweater, with my hair curled, dark jeans that were faded at the knee, with brown ankle boots with a 1 inch thick heel. I put on some mascara and clear lip gloss, I never wear make-up but they all do so it will help with the popularity crew. Who knows maybe they won't remember me.

I finally took one last glance at the mirror and went to go make breakfast for the team, I made some pancakes and sausage for everyone, as well as some eggs.

"You ready to go back to your school?" Jemma asked very peppy

"As I will ever be" I told her with a big smile handing her her breakfast

"Well, I am sure things will go great!" She told me very peppy, wow sometimes I forget how peppy she can be "And it's a new year, a new day, this will be great!"

* * *

We were pulling into the parking lot of LakeSide middle school. I grabbed my backpack with all my books, including a few of my spy gear pieces, and my lunch box. We walked into the office and got my schedule as well as met one of my old friends who was in the office, and she will be giving me a tour since a lot of the classes have been moved around some, as well as some new additions.

"So how has the system been?" Lexi asked as she brought me on the tour

"Well, it wasn't to bad, I mean, I got to meet different people."

"Yea, I was little when I was in it, how is your foster Parent?"

"It's not to bad, she is _very_ peppy though"

"yea, and this is your new Social studies class with Mrs. Fox. I have all but 1 class with you, I don't have you during your enrichment. Which is Drama, I have office duty that hour as my enrichment."

"cool"

"Well, this is your locker, 1678, your combo is, 40/10/05, I'll help you put your stuff in there if you want?"

"Sure, ok I brought 2 shelves, a magnetic mirror, and a white board, oh and some magnets."

* * *

We set up my locker and finished just before the bell rang signalling our classes were changing.

"Ok, so now we have P.E." Lexi told me

"Cool" hopefully the popular girls in there, if they that's usually where every click begins

I walked into P.E. and saw the coaches sitting next to the gym doors

"So you are the new girl?" Coach C asked while Coach Rogers did the same

"Yea" I told them wow, just over a year since I left and they already don't remember me, they are making it to easy, so i decided not to reveal I came here last year

"Well, go have a seat in the bleachers" So I did, and as I did I spotted the popular Clique, I sat just a row of bleachers away from them. I had been sitting there for just a minute when I saw out of the corner of my eye a few of the popular girls come sit next to me

"Hey, so you're the new girl?" One asked, who I remembered to be a girl named Claire

"Yea, I'm Anastasia" I introduced myself

"Cool, I'm Claire, this is Janice, Jenna, Jill, and Julia" She said gesturing, to each girl as she said their names.

"You wanna hang out with us?" Julia asked

"Sure" Wow this plan is so much easier when I am the new girl that they always let in their groups

"I like your sweater" Jenna complimented

"yea me too" Jill added

"Thanks"

Then the coaches took role and we changed into tennis shoes and played 4 square volleyball, a very interesting game they apparently just started playing after I left last year since I had never played. Basically the boys were split into 2 teams same with the girls, then they each went to a different corner and they took one giant volley ball and hit it around, and you wanted as few points as possible if it touched the ground on your side you got a point, you wanted the least amount, as time went in they added 2 more volleyballs. Finally, the other girls team won by 3 points.

Then I had Algebra I, which is so much easier when you literally know things 10 times more advanced, plus Algebra, and can do it in your head with out thinking, man is it much easier. So so far I have like no work that will take me longer than 15 mins to catch up on the entire years curriculum.

Finally I had Acting class with Mrs. Phillips. We were working on things for the next play they were doing, Alice In Wonderland. When a popular girl from 7th grade approached me, oh this will be fun.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" She asked, wow, just wow, does she need a detective to tell her that her that?

"Yea, I'm Anastasia"

"Nice, I'm Cadance" She told me all to perkily

"I love your hair" I complimented, though I really did not mean it, her hair was flat ironed, and (Unnaturally) Bleach blonde, (though she tild everyone it was natural, with my powers I can tell you for sure it is not)

"Thanks! I love yours to, is it naturally that vibrantly red?" Really... I have known her for years, and wow... I am not even going to ask

"Thanks, and yes it is"

"So why did you move here?" She asked genuinely curious

"Well, I was in the Foster care system for a little over a year when a lady here adopted me"

"You're adopted?" she asked

"yea"

"So am I!" Oh yea I forgot she was

"Do you dance?"I asked, though I already knew the answer

"Yes, how about you?"

"Yea, I've danced since I was 2!" wow peppy girl peppiness is harder than it seems

Finally the bell rang signifying the end of the day, nothing interesting had happened in most of my classes

I walked ready to go back to the bus

 _So a slightly short chapter, wanted to get it over with, so I am basing all the popular girls off of popular girls at my school, sorry if I offend anyone, all I did mainly was change their names and a few other details, not like they will ever read any of this, trust me, half the time it's, Seriously you like that nerdy stuff?!" so yea, they are most defintly never going to read it, and by the way, we prefer the term, "geek"_

 _any requests for the story just let me know new powers included!_

 _Has anyone seen the new season of agents of shield!? It is amazing right?!_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	40. Memories from the Past Pain

A's POV

I was back on the planet, watching the battle from a distance, now knowing who the mystery girl is, me, I observed her and started to notice similarities, including her distasteful glare towards my (our) parents. It then switched to when they got back to Earth. I watched just slightly away from where the me that was in my dream, watching from an angle behind the ramp of the Bus, which was only a few yards away from where my parents were, so I could hear them easily

"You really want to know why your daughter has yet to show up to see you, you really want to know why your own daughter now barely recognizes your existence in this world? Because if so then you really don't know her, and you might know her better if you didn't push her away, and maybe have talked to her about things other than her guaranteed failure, which by the way, look around, she succeeded. You want to know what she has told me on many many occasions. _ **"Family is an illusion it never has and never will exist, just ask my parents, family means nothing"** _ now do you want to be the one who corrupted your daughter of love, because she also believes that that is a lie and an illusion that will never exist because of the lie it was for all of her life, then you broke the only thread that was holding onto love and trust and family. I mean she trained her hardest to save you, and you didn't ever believe in her, give her hope. No she survived off of pure will to prove you wrong now, as far as we can tell, she has no mission in life. No purpose in her mind, except never speak or deal with you ever again" Maria Lectured while " and don't bother trying to talk to her until she approaches you, or you may chase her away even farther because right now, you don't exist in her mind"

I sat up as my father spotted me, and started to make his way towards me.

* * *

Today, was going to be my 1 week anniversary of going back to my old school, and this mission. I so badly wanted to tell Lexi that I really wasn't with the popular crew, but it might blow my cover, but at the same time I remember Coulson once telling me, **_"No matter what mission you are on, or who you are pretending to be. You can always be yourself, whether it be your worst version of yourself, or the greatest, always stay loyal to those who have stayed loyal to you"_** I thought back to that day, it was the night before my first mission, I was worried about not acting correctly, or doing something to screw up the mission, so he told me those words, and they have stuck with me on every single mission since.

So, it's decided, I am telling Lexi who I am, and what is going on, they told me when I met with my friends I could tell them except for the recognizable stuff, like the Avengers. Lexi was supposed to be there, but something had come up to where she couldn't. So now was the time, I can freeze time, an extension to my power to hold things in place, but I can only do it for a short time, when I find her at school, then tell her, give a moment of freak out time, and then go back to normal.

I wore a knee length dark grey sweater dress, with Black leggings and some dark grey boots. I curled my vibrant red hair. put on a little natural Make-up since that makes the popular girls just fawn over you. I walked out and sat at my spot at the table, where Jemma had just placed my breakfast.

"Thanks Jemma" I thanked as she sat in her seat next to me

"You are very welcome" She told me in her usual perky voice

"So I was thinking, can I tell my friend Lexi, who I was good friends with before everything happened, who I am she was supposed to know when I came last time, but she couldn't come"

"That would be fine, just make sure no one else hears or finds out" Coulson said after a moment of thought

"Ok, I was thinking freeze time real quick and tell her so there was no chance"

"That sounds like a good idea" Wanda commented from the other side of the table

I finished my breakfast at the same time as Jemma, so we both left after I grabbed my back-pack and lunch and she dropped me off at school. I immediately found Lexi, as she was walking into school at the same time as me

"Hey Lexi!" I shouted quietly

"Hey Anastasia" she said as she turned around, I could see the shock on her face and feel it threw my powers

"Come see real quick I wanna show you something" I could see the hesitance on her face, but she wound up following me

I brought her into the the courtyard where we could go wait in til the school started but not many people were out today since it was kinda chilly

"No offence, but why are you talking to me or bringing me somewhere, I mean you have barely talked to me since the first day you were here?"

"Ok, sorry about that but I will explain it all in just a second" She looked at me uncertain

" _Freezalous"_ said in a whisper shout

"What?" Lexi asked, but then she looked around and saw birds frozen in mid flight, the few kids outside not moving

"Ok, look, I am Ariel, you know the one that was lie best friends with you, but then when My parents were killed I moved away suddenly, well I have powers I didn't know about, now please freakout now before I can no longer hold the time freeze, then I will explain more" I rushed out

"WOW!" she shouted, and then said some uniturpital words and I finally knew she would not freak out much further, I release my time freeze

"ok, spill" she said once she saw things move again

"Ok, so my parents, aren't actually my parents, see they were well, it's really complicated, basically, they are not in the world anymore, but I have had powers since I was born, but a goverment agency used something to hold my powers back for a few years after my real parents had the thing that happened to them happen to them. So I have working for the goverment since I left after the wreck. I am right now on a mission to root out all of the popular cliques and stuff that are basically being bullies, but have no hard evidence against them, such as the girls I have been hanging out with, I never meant to not be being friends with you, but you aren't one of them so it could mess up my mission" I explained

"Woah, Ariel, i knew you were special but, woah"

"Oh, yea, turns out my name isn't Ariel" I told her

"Well what is it then?" She asked curiously

"Well I can't tell you my last name, but my name is, Anastasia Natalya. If I told you my last name you would recognize it, and it has to stay a secret from those who don't know the secret. Which only certain people know."

"Wow, you are a mysterious. But that does explain why you were hanging out with them, you didn't seem like the type, but when you were pulled in, i thought they had changed you like they have many others"

"So, now that you know, can you fill me in on what has happened since I left, I mean I am not going to hear the truth about everything about the popular girls"

"Totally, ok so Julia is now saying that she is the Captain of the dance team, even though her _and_ Crista are Co-Captains. Cadance is on the dance team as well but not a captain since she is only in 7th grade, but she has almost as much control as Julia."

"Well, I saw that coming when I was on the team, but I'm glad I'm not on the team this year, I don't think i could handle her being captain, or Cadance even being on the team"

"Yea, oh and Ashlyn and Brianna are back to their demonic duo ways, and when they hurt people the most, physically, in P.E. the coaches put it off as an accident. And when I say physically hurt, I mean she slams basket balls in their face, volleyballs, knocks them over steps on them kicks them. Well, you know how she has always been, you used to be one of her main targets huh?"

"Yea, I actually in 4th grade turned her in for bullying on Halloween. I always wondered what happened that day but S.P.A.R.K. had a field trip that day so I wasn't at school after."

"Well, turning people in is no longer working, the bullies have to many supporters or people int heir clique to use false evidence to keep them out of trouble"

"Ugh, and this is exactly why I'm here"

Then we heard the bell ring so we both went to our lockers and went to our first hour, where I sat with the popular girls, and she sat on the other side of the room

All of my classes went without a hitch until last hour, where one of the girls brought up 'Ariel'

"Oh, yea remember that annoying dumb girl, Ariel, who used to come here" Claire said

"Oh, yea, I am so glad she moved away, or got put in the system or whatever after her parents died, I wished she would finally get off the dance team, I mean she was a horrible dancer, and the only girl on the team who wasn't popular or at least liked, hey Collyn, Janis, Alexis, what was it you called your Spark Ela class?" Julia complained

"OH, yea, The cool kids... and Ariel. Yea remember Jada, the girl who over everything threw a fit and no body liked, yea she was included in that, same with that nerd Lane. It was the perfect excuse to exclude her from anything to do with group work. We just told her, "Cool Kids only"" Collyn said, like I said, she and Lane were the closest things I had to friends in there, Lane, was a lot better, and Collyn was a little bit better without the popular girls around but, they have officially corrupted her

"wow she sounds awful" my tongue felt like it was getting stabbed over and over again as those words came out of my mouth, I was insulting myself, in another persons persona

"you know, she looked actually quite similar to you, and both of your names start with an 'A'" Alexis commented

"Yea right, as if we could be anything alike" More like the same exact person

"Yea, she was so annoying and ugly, as if she could be anything like you" oh, if only she knew, you know later if I ever reveal my identities, I want to be there to see all of their faces.

"Yea, if only she was more like you, then maybe we wouldn't have had to not even think about how to insult her it was to easy, and she was so naive. Then I mean, she was just pointless at this school, I was so happy when I found out she wasn't coming here anymore, I mean now a waste of space is out of our way, and it made more room for you. So, what do you think of her, in more detail" Julia added

"Well, she obviously seems horrible, I am so glad she isn't here, I mean what was she even good at?"

"I mean, she was on the dance team, I don't know how, she was a horrible dancer, she was on the acting team, got 1st place her second year of it, probably had that rigged. Oh, yea had straight A's in all her classes, because she cheated on all of her tests, I mean she was just so fake" Janis complained, more like they are the fakes, a fake which I am pretending to be like

the bell rang signaling the end of the day, so as they all got up, I used my powers to hold the front girls' foot back, who happened to be Janis and made her trip and make all of the others fall, well except me, they were all in a small little pile

* * *

After I got in the car with Jemma, I stayed quiet, not even speaking when she asked my questions, I just stayed silent just staring out the window watching everything pass by, thinking about all they said, finally knowing for sure what they had always thought about me, wondering how much more would have been revealed had the bell not rang. Finally we reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. base where the Bus was staying until the OP was over. I walked threw the halls, not stopping my stride as I went by the many agents going up and down the hall going where they were needed, most stepping out of my way once they saw me, now almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D. recognized me. As well as some of the higher ranking officers in the other sections of goverment, knowing this most of the agents just flat out knew don't mess with me. I got to the bus and walked up the ramp, I saw Coulson there with Lola

"Hey A!" He called out as I walked up the ramp, but I continued on, not even showing any acknowledgement to him, I walked up the stairs and as I did Fitz called out a greeting as well, I once again did not pay attention. I was about to walk into my bunk when May passed by walking out of her bunk

"Hey A" She said in her usual tone, I walked into my bunk pretending not to even have heard her, my mind was on auto-pilot, I flopped down on my bed, and rolled over to look up at the ceiling,

"A! Can I come in?" I heard Skye shout from the other side of the door

I ignored her, I heard her grab to open the door, as she started to pull, I quickly used my telekinesis to lock the door

"A! unlock the door!" I once again ignored her

"Come on A, at least tell my why you just walked into your bunk locked the door and haven't talked to anyone since you left the school. Look, I know you are back at your old school, and have to hang out with your enemies, but at least let me in" Skye continued thru the door

"Don't make me get Wanda to unlock the door with her powers, or get May to unlock it, you know how she gets when someone messes with her plane" She told me threw the door

I continued to ignore her as she continued with her lecture of sorts threw the door, I drifted off into my thoughts

I mean I always knew what they thought of me, but for them to say it out loud to me, if it's just your thoughts, you can pretend it didn't happen. But to hear it, straight from their mouth, talking to me, never even realising we were the same person, I have not changed much appearance wise, only just acting around them, it's sad how they make this all sound, all I could hear in my head was their words. Every lie, i knew to be, but it felt like such a truth. every lie they told, just stabbed the sword farther in, until the hilt was going threw me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my door suddenly became forced open after being unlocked threw Wanda and her telekinesis

"Just leave me alone" I told them as both Wanda and Skye went to open their mouths to speak

"No, you are basically family now, and family sticks together, no matter what we will support you" Skye told me, but as she saw my face, she realized what was wrong with her words, my Parents, family, well by this definition, they aren't even in the ball park

"NO! Family is a lie, that is just an illusion. An illusion it seems everyone falls for, but I won't! I fell for it for years, but not, it's over."

"What is making you say this?" Wanda asked

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as loud as my voice would allow me to go, as high pitched shriek as I could make, higher than ever before. My eyes squeezed just, sweat from the force coming off my forehead. My fists squeezing tightly until my hands went numb from the pressure of the grip. Until I finally opened my eyes, to see a place I had never seen before... I was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, a few agents around me looked very startled, one of which had their gun out (wow only one is prepared for an attack) but once they saw me face they put it down still slightly confused

I looked down at my hands and saw a bright sparks of purple and blue all around me... I just... Teleported?

So this is how I get to the other planet eventually, I can teleport, but how exactly do I do that?

"Ummmm... which way to the Bus?" I asked one of the agents, he simply pointed towards the left. "thanks" I said simply before walking in the direction he pointed me to, my mind not even drifting back to what had happened at school. Finally I got back to the Bus, which was on the other side of the base.

"A! There you are!" Coulson said running down the stairs as I walked up the ramp

"I kinda sorta accidentally teleported..."

"Wow, that is so cool" Skye said rushing in

"Yea, til you're not ready for it and don't know how to control it and get teleported to the other side of the base"

"So that's where you went" Coulson said

"Why did you go hide off in your bunk and not let us in?" Wanda asked, already holding me in place except for my face to make sure I did not run or teleport

"It's complicated"

"Yea well we are family" SKye said

"No, Family is an illusion, something to give false hope, they betray you when you need them most" I spit out

"No, A, family sticks by you, it is real" Coulson said a matter of fact

"Tell that to my parents" I said with a glare and walked out of the room, bothering myself to actually break free from Wanda's hold

"Wanda now!" Coulson shouted as Skye pushed me up against the side of the wall, then Wanda used her powers to make my mind go threw the paths, paths I remembered very well, they were the ways to get to talk to the Avengers on the other planet. She was trying to make me talk to my parents.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave reviews about what you want in their conversation!_

 _Question: What is your favorite chapter so far in this story?_

 _ **Have a Sweet Read!**_ _ **:)**_


	41. Arguments of a Wallflower

A's POV

I screamed out, trying to find a way out of this link, trying to escape a conversation. Since when did Wanda learn how to do this? I think as the all too familiar path rushes past me. I don't want to talk to my parents, trust me, if I did I would contact them myself. Why was I being forced into this, there are reasons I don't talk to them, they probably think this will help me, but I know for a fact that it won't. All that will happen is another huge argument with my parents as per usual. Then I will be even more angry and such which will then lead to it being an even worse day, so I want to know the positive out of this?

Sadly, the link finally connected to my parents. I heard the click and their voices, apparently they didn't know i had come in, or maybe they did and just weren't letting it on

"Anastasia, we know you are there" My fathers voice came

"Doesn't mean I have to talk to you"

"Anastasia, do not talk to your father in that tone"

"He is not my father, and I am not talking to you, I am getting out of this neurological connection, then I am away from you"

"Young lady, he is your father, and I am your mother"

"Only by blood, and trust me, that means nothing"

"Anastasia! Oh, and don't make me start on you **_joining_** the **_Red Room_** how dare you, if I was on Earth right now you would be so dead" My blood mother lectured

"Oh, so you would kill your own daughter, adding that much more red to your ledger, and continuing to be a murderer, have fun with that" Wow, that is a new low mother

"ANASTASIA!" My blood father lost his temper "Don't you dare talk about your mother like that, you are her daughter you are to respect your parents"

"Well, why should I you were never there for me, I mean I get being on another planet, but even when I do talk to you, you argue against everything I believe in. Everything I know is wrong, at least according to you. So even if you were here, I don't think I would be human, I would be a robot, doing your every bidding, never having a thought or action of my own. Or, or maybe, I would have run away and joined the Red Room for good, and fought against you to prove my strength."

"Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton!" My blood mother yelled

"That is not my name." I said firmly

"Yes it is, it is the name your father and I picked out and it is on your birth certificate"

"Oh, my real birth certificate, or my fake one? and like I said, blood parents, not real ones"

"Anastasia, so help me, your name _is_ and forever will be Anastasia Natalya Romanoff-Barton." My father stated in a matter of fact tone

"No, it is not it may have been for the first few months of my life, but after that I became, Ariel Elizabeth Darby. That is the name I have known as my own since I can remember, never once thought my name was something else, because it wasn't"

"oh, when I get off of this planet you will be in so much trouble!" My mother yelled

"Oh, wait, I thought you said I would never get you off this planet, I wasn't good enough, I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't powerful enough, I was to weak, to disappointing, well, got to break it to you. I am strong enough. I am powerful enough. I am not weak. I am not a disappointment. I am me, I am not you. I am not your little robot, or slave. I am my own person in control of my own actions, in control of my own thoughts. You may not believe in me but I do believe in myself. I will prove you wrong, you know that Mystery girl I had been trying to find out who was, the one who gets you off of that planet. I found out her identity. It's me." I said in such a strong confident voice, so powerful, I felt like I could have done anything in that moment, and voice. For a second. I actually believed that I believed in my self, and wasn't so insecure. That I was that girl I dream of every single night, that I was that strong. I was that fierce. That I wasn't so scared that the next time I tried to use my powers they would fail, and I would be helpless, for just that one second, I wasn't Black Widow and Hawkeye the Avengers daughter, I was Anastasia, I was the Mystery Girl. I was unstoppable. I was Infinity, I never ended.

But none of that was me. I am the insecure, shy, worthless, useless, weak, disappointment, scared, girl that everyone believed I was. Including my parents.

Suddenly my connection was broken suddenly, I was back on the bus, the others were standing around me, they had laid me on the couch. My eyes opened at the speed of light, I looked up and glared at all of them "Freeze." I said simply holding my hand out still glaring, I stood up, turning their heads as I did

"How dare you force me into a conversation with them, you know how much I despise them, so why did it seem like a good idea on a day I am already aggravated and annoyed to do that? Hmm? Did you guys ever think how I would feel being forced into that? Or were you just thinking 'Hmm, how about we make Anastasia talk to her parents even though she can't stand them, wants nothing to do with them, and every single time she talks to them their relationship gets worse' I mean really what made that a good idea?! You know anytime I want I could easily contact them, but I choose not to because I don't want to, and once I get them off that planet, proving them wrong, they will be closer than ever and I will have to deal with them more often so just let me have as much distance as I can for a while!" With that I stormed off, as I got out of the room I flicked my wrist to unfreeze them.

"Oh by the way, just leave me alone!" I called to them as I walked off of the Bus

I wandered around the S.H.I.E.L.D. base freely, most giving me looks of astonishment, and many others I chose to ignore. Finally at one point I made it to the command center. I walked in and stood in the back, no one ever noticing me, watching the agents rustle and bustle around. Some drinking cup after cup of coffee, probably from pulling a double shift. Living lives where they didn't have the thoughts or pressure of going to another planet and saving the Saviors of the world. Never having to worry about their name eventually being known everywhere. Not having to worry about always keeping their powers in line, powers that could kill millions. Never having the weight of all of the thoughts in my head on their shoulders. Most probably have heavy weights on their shoulders, insecurities, fear of failure, and many others. But in this moment none would register in my mind, my mind was drifted off to far away, thinking, pondering, taking in every detail of the room. Becoming an anthropologist, even if it was just for a few moments. Just a fly on the wall, so insignificant but still there, still seeing it all.

I am a wallflower, I see things most never notice, I keep quiet worrying I would say the wrong thing, few have ever heard me speak as myself, understanding on a higher level of the world around me. Just observing it all as it goes by.

 _Sorry for the short chapter but I liked that ending and wanted the chapter out fast! more to come soon_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	42. Christmas, Year 2

I watched as the Mystery Girl, also known as me, attacked Loki with the Avengers, and my parents. The same ones who basically just want to control my life to the fullest extent, even though they aren't even in the same galaxy as me. I attacked using a variety of powers, each of which I had already unlocked, a few seemed a lot stronger than they are now. Then the world shifted to where we were back on Earth... Back to the conversation where I learned I was the mystery girl.

"My daughter?! The one who _joined_ the _Red Room_ is that random girl who was on that planet? Oh, when I see her she is going to get a good talking to about all of those glares and insubordination! " My mother exclaimed at Maria with Steve, cap, holding her back

"Well you weren't around to earn her respect, other parents are there to watch their children grow up, they earn their trust and respect for their parents then. Not just because they are their parents." Maria hissed out "and did you really not expect any sort of resentment from her? I mean after all you have said to her?"

" All I did was be her Mother-"

"No. All you did was do exactly what a mother would not, you lost that right 2 Christmases ago!(hint people hint) When you practically told her she had no worth or power in this world. You want to know who was there when you shattered parts of her to pick up those pieces? A mother should be there, but instead of you and her Father, if he can even be called that anymore, no, Coulson, May, Fitz and Simmons, and I were there. But who was there the most was someone with similar experiences, Skye, she was the one who worked her threw almost every single shattering moment, while you broke them she picked them up and fixed every piece of her, until it's to the point I don't think she can break anymore with all the pain she has lived through and worked threw" Maria hissed, her voice getting lower and lower with more venom with each passing word

"Maria, calm down" Steve comforted from behind her

"No Steve, you don't understand what she went through because of them, and no I am not talking about not being on Earth to see her grow up, no I am talking about things I will explain to you later." Maria told Cap with a glare, he immediately backed down but still Had a hand on her shoulder ready to pull her back.

Well atleast I not Maria will have my back, I thought to myself

"She is my daughter and I demand to see her! Now!" my supposed father demanded

"No." Pepper said walking up behind Maria

"What?" Clint asked shocked as for her to say no

"You heard me. I said no. I don't care if your her biological father, I don't care if you are the president of the United States of America, my answer would still be no, because guess what, if you want the right to demand things like that, as her father. Then you must earn the right to call her your daughter." Pepper lectured "I may not be around her very often but she has the strongest will I have ever seen, she has the bravest heart, the kindest spirit, unless you betray her trust, then she can crush you, desolate you. I do not care that you are her biological father if you do not treat her as such, since she mentioned the thought of possibly saving you all. She believed in herself, she had a confidence so assured that it seemed like the was on cloud 9, nothing could stop her. But do you know what will? And what did? You and Natasha. So if you want to see Anastasia, you have to earn that right, and not on your terms. On hers. She will have the right to see you or not to see you, do you understand?"

"You can not keep me from my-" My biological father was cut off by Maria knocking him out

"I had enough of him" Maria stated when they all looked at her

"Pepper! I do not care if you don't think I should see her, she is my daughter I am seeing her. NOW!"

"Steve?" Pepper said simply

Steve walked up behind her held her in place, everyone else making sure she didn't break out of it, as Maria injected the contents of an Icer shot into her neck. She fell limp in Steve's' arms

Skye turned around to see me standing there, hiding behind the ramp of the Bus. She walked up to me trying to seem as least threatening as she could.

"A" she said softly as I began to turn around and run off, running as fast as I could, until everything was a blurr

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily.

There are so many outcomes of this situation, but so far they all have me wanting to avoid them so it seems that won't change. Wait, at one point, Maria said, 'you lost that right 2 Christmases ago' which means, it's going to happen in 2017... Today is Christmas... my last Christmas they won't be here for. Unless I find them tomorrow or before the new year, but that would mean I would have to figure out how to change my looks to what the mystery girl, me, looks like. Which means I should probably tell them all about me being the Mystery Girl, before it actually happens. Which, I may be able to show them the visions with my powers and let them understand what I am talking about. I hope it works, I've never tried to use my powers to show people things that I have seen. I've never wanted too.

But do I try to use that morphing power, or does it happen naturally, I mean all of my other powers I earned at random, so would I learn that power when I need it most, or since I am shown the future am I meant to learn it by trying? Ugh, seeing the future can be such a burden sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if I was actually born to the Darby's and none of this other crazy stuff happening. To be a normal girl, with no preset destiny. Not in an unknown world, I don't know what I am in this gigantic world.

I looked out the window of the Bus. We were flying to New York for a small Samsung (Stark Industries) Christmas party. Below me I could see the lights of large cities that never seemed to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and allowed my enhanced hearing to take over, I relaxed and leaned up against the wall as I listened to the hum of the plane, the bustling in the streets and clubs, the silent snores of the innocent children lying asleep in their beds, hugging their teddy bears tightly in their arms. Smiling to themselves as they live through their dreams, no stress, no pressure, nothing but happiness surrounding them. Then there were the few houses with the family all all watching a Christmas movie, snuggled up against each other. All their thoughts clear of any pain and fear, but then I ran across one mind, unsettled, I immediately started send waves of calmness and happiness to them through my empathic powers. Once I felt them settle I realised it was a little girl in a foster home. Suddenly I could feel her happiness radiating, it felt so good to feel it. With all that had been going on during the past mission, I needed these few moments of relaxation and serenity. I continued to feel everything around me, listening as every small unique snowflake landed softly and gracefully on the ground. I opened my eyes again and watched the snow as it fell from the clouds, I was glad May wasn't flying over the clouds tonight. I enjoyed watching the snowflakes continue to fall care free, they all looked like a choreographed dance, none in sync, yet still connected.

Slowly I reached my hand up to the window and took control of some snowflakes in the area, I pulled them closer together and started imagining making them into different shapes, once even making them into one giant snowflake, all separated yet still so close together that they made the shape perfectly. I let them go and let them fall freely and separate each finding their own paths. I gently put my hand back up against the window and slowly made a thin layer of ice on each of the bunks windows, forming in the shape of a different snowflake, Coulson's of course have the Captain America Shield engraved into it.

Finally after a while I glanced over to the clock and saw it was 6 in the morning, I silently got out of my bed and pulled out a maroon sweater and jeans and some fuzzy socks. I put my hair in a messy bun a walked out and made everyone pancakes shaped like snowflakes, and then some eggs and bacon, as well as started a pot of coffee for Coulson and anyone else who decided they wanted some this morning. I put down a plate at every ones usual spot and ate my food real quick then grabbed one of my new books from my bunk and sat on the couch in the living area and got under a blanket and read until everyone else was up. Then we all went to get ready for the little Samsung(Stark Industries) christmas party. Since it was a formal party i got out a long sleeve emerald green velvet knee length dress, put some black leggings on underneath it then some black flats. I brushed out my hair and curled it slightly and put on some very light makeup. A pair of slightly dangly earrings and a short necklace. I walked out of my bunk to find the Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, and May all ready. SKye walked out of her bunk right after me and we all walked out to where Pepper was waiting for us down the ramp, after some greetings we got into the car and went to where the party was being held.

I walked around with Pepper helping her as she was finalising all of the small details.

"Oh, dang it. We still need to start the fire in the fireplace, and light all the candles. Oh and the lighters always mess up and don't want to work, and I don't want anyone burning themselves" Pepper started to panic

"It's ok Pep, I can do it" I told her putting my hand on her shoulder

"Oh, no it's fine I don't want you burning yourself" she mothered

"I won't see" I said as I started a small flame in my hand and moved it to my fingertip

"I always seem to forget about your powers." Pepper said "Go ahead if you'd like" she gestured to the candles and fire place

I walked around to each candle lighting them one by one, finally I got to the fireplace I made a small ball of fire in my head, and walked closer and dropped it onto the fire wood. and watched as the flames engulfed the wood, staying safely away from anything outside of it's place, I put the cover back in front of it and went and rejoined Pepper

"You're getting so old you know, I still remember when I could hold you in my arms" she said reminiscing back to before the Avengers became nothing more than some comic book fictional super heroes. How did they wipe the memory of everyone any way?

"Pep, do you know how they altered everyone one's memories of the Avengers?" I asked curiously

"You mean they haven't told you?" she asked shocked

"Nope"

"Well, before your parents went on that mission you had your powers, how many we aren't quiet sure, you were born able to naturally control them. So when the mission happened they had Wanda talk to you telepathically and tell you what you needed to do, and some how, you altered the memories, but then after that they injected you with some sort of power suppressor to put your powers on hold until you were older so you could live a normal life." she explained

"Oh" I answered simply taking it all in

"Yea I didn't think it was right either, I would have taken you in and raised you, but they had already made plans. I didn't want to interfere if it had been your parents choice, as well as I knew it wouldn't have been a very normal life if you had stayed with me, but I would have allowed you keep your powers and know about the Avengers. But we can't go back and change the past, no matter how much we would like"

"Pepper I have to tell you something" I decided

"What is it?" she asked slightly concerned

"I know that before next Christmas I get to the other planet and get the Avengers back to Earth, I don't know when though" I told her "No one else knows I figured it out this morning in a vision"

" Well, I'm certain that you will be ready when the time comes." she encouraged, we stayed in a comfortable silence as we arrived at the doors to greet the guests as then came in. Finally a familiar face came in after what felt like thousands of unknown.

" Rhodey! How have you been!" Pepper said happily quickly walking up the him and giving him one of her warm hugs (I'm sorry my cousins had me watch it with them recently )

" I've been great Pepper, how have you been"

"Good" she replied simply

"Don't tell me that's Anastasia?" he asked rhetorically "She looks so grown up, the last time I saw her was at the 4th of July celebration at the White House"

"Hey Rhodey" I said walking up, trying not to Crack under the pressure, I had only met him once before and even with as many new people as I have met since I started working with S.H.I.E.L.D I still get nervous around new people

"I'll see you to around" he said walking off

"You ok, you seem tense?" Pepper asked me

"Yea, I still get nervous around new people" I told her shrugging my shoulders

"Ahhh, I remember my first Tony Stark party, all the crazy idiots everywhere random people I'd never met expecting me to know everything even though I had never met them. Now don't tell anyone, only Tony knows this, but at my first party working for him he made a bet with me that I wouldn't last an hour at one of his parties before having to go hide out for a few minutes and then come back. Just to prove him wrong I survived at that party for an hour and 1 minute." she told me reminiscing on old times.

"That sounds like the resilient you." I said laughing as we turned to greet the next guest

"Mr. Brown, I am so glad you could make it, this is my niece, Anastasia, Anastasia this is Mr. Brown, he runs a lab where we test a lot of our products" Pepper introduced me

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brown." I greeted politely shaking his hand

Many more came in after that, each I shook the hand of while memorizing their names and where they are from, company wise anyway. Finally the doors were shut I walked with Pepper up to the small stage with a microphone which she grabbed

"I would like to thank you all again for coming to this Christmas party. All of the profits as well as a 1 million dollar donation will be given to children and families less fortunate than most. So I thank you all for coming tonight" Pepper concluded walking off the stage taking my hand and walking me around socializing more with those I had only met for a moment I recalled each name as we got to them.

Finally after hours of socializing the clock was about to strike midnight signifying it was finally Christmas

"Now everyone I know this isn't New Years yet but lets do a countdown... 10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Merry Christmas!" We all shouted

Pepper turned and pulled me into a hug

* * *

Finally around 3 in the morning the party had been cleaned up and all the guests had left, I turned to Pepper to give her her Christmas present. Though I could do this anytime I knew she would always like this, and since I don't get to go by the store hardly ever it works as a perfect present for just about anyone, well most anyone..

"Pepper come see" I told her dragging her off to a side room "now sit" I commanded sitting next to where I told her to, she nodded curiously but complied

I searched my mind finding a now very familiar path, straight to what I have decided to call, Mosaic, after the many color mixtures and delicate ground I had seen in my visions.

Finally I found the one the only, Tony Stark

"Stark hush" I said flatly as joined his thoughts, which were very scattered about

"Ahh, the little hawkling, or is it a spiderling, or a spawkling? hmmm" He replied in a very sarcastic way as per usual

"Seriously?" I questioned rhetorically whilst rolling my eyes

"What?"

"Do you want to talk to your wife on Christmas or not?" I asked him

"Pepper?" He asked skeptically

"I mean yes, unless you have some other wife we don't know about"

"No I do not have any others actually. But yes I do want to speak to her"

I connected Pepper

"Peps?" Stark questions

"TONY!" She shouted

"Oh Pepper! I can't wait to see you in real life again!"

"A, can I tell him about what you think will happen?"

"Sure" I answered knowing exactly what she was talking about

"Tony, Anastasia is going to be able to get you off that planet before next Christmas hopefully sooner!" She told him ecstatically

"Really Pepper!"

"Yes! She saw it in her visions"

"I'm going to leave you alone for now, Pepper when you are ready to stop talking just say the words, Purple Monkeys are smart, don't ask Fitz came up with it" I told her laughing slightly at Fizt suggestion for the exit word

"Ok, thank you A"

"Anytime" I told her leaving the conversation with a smile on my face

* * *

 _I am so sorry it took over 2 months to get the next chapter up! I have decided as my New Years resolution, though I don't usually do one, to update all of my stories at least once a month, thanks to Juliet from JulietandMolly for the idea, hope you all enjoyed . Once again so sorry._

 _Also who thinks they can guess when A saves the Avengers, I want to see guesses in the comments!_

 _Please follow favorite and review_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	43. HIATUS I AM VERY SORRY

I am really sorry guys, I know I have been promising a new chapter for a while now and still haven't. I have time now, but I have lost the inspiration for the story, I know what I want to happen, but I can't get there. I have also been writing other stories. I am putting this story on HIATUS until further notice, I really don't like it when people do this I never wanted to be one of those people yet here I am. I will pick back up on this story eventually, so please hang in there and comment below!

I will write again soon!

Have a Sweet Read!


End file.
